Oh Dear: The Adventures of Kelly Phantom
by Anononomonomymous
Summary: Kelly Fenton is the only child of ghost legend Danny Phantom. After discovering she has inherited his powers, Kelly reluctantly becomes Amity Park's new hero, angering the GIW and worst of all out-shining her father. With the help of secret admirer Jeff, can she save them from the clutches of a sinister ghost authority? Rated T for language. DXS OCXOC
1. An Explanation

**So first of all, this is my first fic. I've had it hanging around on my computer for like forever and even though I haven't finished it I really wanted to get it out there. Anyways, I'm British so if I spell things weird I'm sorry... unless you're Canadian... then my spelling's good and I'm not sorry :P. I'm accepting any type of critique including flames, unless you just wanna butthurt. Soooooo on with the show I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or can take any credit for the making of the following things: Danny Phantom, Iron Man, Superman, Fantastic Four, Jessica Alba, Toasters, The Empire Strikes Back, The Phantom Menace (thank god), Attack of the Clones and Johnny Depp (unfortunately).**

* * *

An Explanation

6:30. Seriously, who gets up at 6:30? Apparently the Fenton's do. Apparently it's necessary to start every single second of our lives the same. Teeth, shower, you name it. But you don't want to hear about that so let me tell you the basics. My dad is a superhero.

Sounds cool I know but you kinda wanna imagine if your dad was a superhero. If your dad laughed at danger in the face...pretty literally. Okay so he's not so much a super hero, I mean... he has ghost powers, making him Amity Park's own 'Danny Phantom'. Well his ghost powers are hard to explain. He can go invisible, fly, shoot rays outta his hands and a ton more. He's like a ghost version of a mixture of Iron Man, Superman and that girl from Fantastic Four. The one that Jessica Alba plays? I don't know comic books but basically he can do a lot of shit. That's still pretty awesome you gotta admit.

However, no matter how cool my dad would seem, he's still my dad and the rest of the world seem to rely on him to save them from sudden attack. That's why I never ask for help with my homework.

You see few people know Danny Phantom's true identity. These few include a whole federal organization known as the Guys in White. After discovering Phantom's secret, the Guys in White took him as their ally and not their enemy. Now he works for them, day in day out, tracking and kicking ghost ass where ever they tread.

So what you might be contemplating is why I'm thinking about my daily routine instead of the fact that my dad is a freakin' superhero. That would be because my family live like anyone else. In suburbia, under different names and sworn to secrecy. This means that despite my family's typical appearance, parents go to work and kid goes to school routine, there will always be something more to the Fenton family.

Though this means that I can't tell my friends anything. Not a word. It's true that my friends have noticed my keen interest in a particular ghost. I fear though, that they believe I have a crush on this public figure. Ew. However they are none the wiser and I don't think I'll ever let them be. It's for their own good I know, I just wish I had someone to talk to about it...

I 'fessed to you right? It doesn't matter though you're the reader, you can't tell anyone. Sooooooooo... today was gonna be like any other day. I was gonna wake up and embrace my exceedingly beneficial education once again. Nah, I'm just kidding. I go to Casper high.

What I wanted to do today was make sure that my dad was out of harm's way like I try to everyday. I have a tracking device that I keep with me and it beeps every time my dad gets into a fight. It's like my own ghost sense. I know, I know, I sound like an overprotective mother who won't let their kid leave their house in fear they'll catch the result of a deadly plague. But you gotta realise my dad gets into _a lot _of trouble. So much so I have to go to school and live my life while knowing that the majority of the time some random ghost is attempting to make his pelt their trophy. My mom was always with my dad back in their heyday and she was always with him when he fought ghosts. She is now as well, as she too works with the Guys in White. I don't know where he is; I don't know what he's doing or what's happening to him.

They insist, however, that I go to school and do what is expected of me. When I say nobody knows I mean nobody. Not the teachers or school councillors or even those closes to me. Nobody knows. They never will.

I trudged downstairs anticipating my mundane school day, but was welcomed by affectionate parents. This was something I greatly appreciated. 'Morning sweetie,' my dad greeted me, then kissing my forehead. Most teenage girls would squirm at the love he showed me, but too many times had I witnessed my dad's near death experiences. It was comforting to me. I hugged him back but when walking to the toaster groaned irritably. 'Wow, she really is a teenager now huh?' he looked at my mom. I turned around, catching his gaze and light-heartedly gave him evils. He just laughed at my attempt to make his brain explode.

'Did she even say anything?' my mom asked while reading the news.

'No, but you used to be like that.' My dad grinned. Now it was my mom's turn to scowl, but she couldn't hold it for very long.

'Whatever you say, Inviso-bill.' She giggled.

'Hey, you swore you would never repeat that!'

'What?' I asked

'Never you mind. Ready for school?' I raised an eyebrow at him. 'I'll tell you some other time.'

'I suppose that's better than "I'll tell you when you're older",' I shivered, remembering when they had finally told me those things. That was an uncomfortable afternoon. Anyhoo, I waved my parents goodbye and on a small amount of sugar to keep me going, I trekked off to the place I _least _wanted to be right now. Well, any kid would least want to be right now.

Upon arrival I met with the people I knew very well, but who don't know the whole truth about me. As usual Greg was passionately ranting about... something and Charlotte just had the look of 'I think you're totally wrong' all about her.

'You're seriously telling me that Attack of the Clones is a better movie than Empire Strikes Back. You're actually telling me, that George Lucas's money-grabbing prequels are better than the effort and attention they put in back in 1980. Are you kidding me?' his face now turning red with disbelief and anger. (I don't really know if you guys even like Star Wars, you may do. I just wanted to make an accurate portrayal of a boy. I like Star Wars if no one else does :D).

'Yeah, but the old movies don't have Hayden Christensen in them,' Lottie said, making it sound like Greg had asked the most obvious question in the world, while overly chewing her gum. Greg responded with an intense, and I mean intense face-palm. I could see the red mark slowly forming on his forehead afterwards.

Looking at me he asked, 'You agree with me right?'

'Undoubtedly.' I responded.

'Thank you,' he said while throwing his hands in the air.

'She's lying. Her favourite movie is Phantom Menace for... obvious reasons.' She started smirking at me for this.

I scrunched up my face exclaiming, 'There is no justifiable reason why anyone should like Phantom Menace,' (sorry guys but it's true) 'and I don't like him! He's like...forty,'' _And he's my dad!'_ I screamed in my head.

'Johnny Depp's like forty,' Greg smirked.

'Johnny Depp doesn't age. It's like... scientific fact.' I argued.

'Well while Kelly has a taste for older men, I've set my sights on a more,' she paused leaving us in fake anticipation, 'suitable candidate,'

I sighed. Greg teased. 'Oh goody! Who is it this time?' he said sarcastically, his tone dropping to clearly uninterested.

'I'll tell you at lunch,' she said smiling and walked off.

'Oh the suspense, I just can't take it!' Greg grabbed my shoulders and shook me while over-dramatically stating this. Though slightly surprised by his actions, it was a very Greg response. It amused me.

'Get to class!'The voice of an out of shape, elderly teacher startled me but angered my companion. Greg always had an irrational hatred for Mr Lancer. I think it was the F in history though.


	2. Crushin' Around

Crushin' Around

My day would pass in the same old mind-numbing way. English, Math, I forget, but next it was lunch and our opportunity to find out who Lottie wished to pursue. Sometimes we placed bets. It was most often someone we despised, someone superficial and unfeeling. A jock basically. She changed her mind frequently, however, so it could be anyone. Why did we take such an interest in Lottie's indecisive crushes? We don't really know; we're just bored. But today she surprised us. Who she named did and didn't. He's actually a decent guy really. It's just...

'Okay you guys wanna know or not?' We were sitting at the picnic table we were accustomed to and eating peacefully. Naturally Lottie wanted to disturb that peace, but we had to admit we were curious. Looking up, I asked. 'Alright who is it?' getting to the point.

'Over there, Jeff Donahue,' she gestured to the gathering of jocks doing... I dunno, jock things. In the corner was Jeff. Though he was friends with generic jock #1 whose name I've forgotten, he didn't quite fit in the group. His only attribute for his acception into this group was that he was pretty. Like... everyone else who was considered worthy enough. He however clearly didn't admire this. He would stay in the corner, scribble something down, and rarely communicate with those around him. Yes, I did take my time to observe Jeff Donahue. Shut up.

Greg immediately reacted to Lottie's words by smirking and looking at me. I, gracefully, spat out my drink. The coughing that ensued had Lottie showing concern and Greg patting my back with a massive grin on his face. 'Whoa, are you okay?' she asked.

I was between coughing and talking, 'Wait? Really, Jeff Donahue? Don't you think he's a little... weird?'

'No, I believe the word you're looking for is mysterious. Who knows what beautiful thoughts he has?'

'She's not in your History or Chem class is she?' Greg whispered to me.

'Nope... No she is not.' I had my poker face on.

'Oh come on Kelly, you should see it at least. I believe in his mind, concealed in his rich, chocolate locks, there is a vulnerable, sensitive and passionate man waiting to release the sweet music of his words on us. Unsuspecting but curious. Cold but warm. He is the essence of everything that contradicts but provides such splendour for us to view. The dark demons within him make him brood with such intensity, that I believe he needs a strong, feisty and...dazzling girl,' she brushed her hair at this, 'to relieve him of the curse.'

'That or he's constipated. Then all he needs is prune juice.' I responded. This remark was followed by a severe glare from Lottie. Greg just burst out laughing. 'What?' I asked innocently.

'Why did you take my ever so epic speech and make it about bowel movements?'

'Hey, it's an explanation!' A smile was appearing on my face at my reply. Mostly because of my friend cackling manically on the side.

'The look on your face Lottie!' He said between laughs.

'I don't even know you two.' She said, but a small smirk was creeping up on her face.

'We're lucky our friend is the worst at holding grudges.' I laughed. Just then my phone beeped, meaning my tracking device had detected Dad was in trouble. I had to get out of here. However Greg and Lottie took this as Project 'Stalk Danny Phantom'. 'Uh... I gotta go.'

'It's okay we'll cover for you. Just don't get too close okay.' said Greg.

'I won't, thanks guys.' With that I jumped over the table, shocking a few passersby, and in my hast ran into someone. I didn't see who, but with a quick apology I was off to the projection room to monitor my dad's fight from live, new coverage. The only thing on my mind at that moment was my dad's welfare.

Jeff's POV

You ever had a secret crush? Okay everyone has, but mine's particularly bad. I mean it's not bad, it makes sense it's just, I don't know if I ever make the right impression with this girl. Okay so, have you ever had a crush on someone you talk to, but don't hang out with, and had those kinda embarrassing moments when you, I dunno... have awkward eye contact, throw something at 'em by accident... barge into them unintentionally. Yeah, I just had one of those. I mean it wasn't that bad, I don't even think she saw it was me, but when the girl you like seems so... unaware of you, it can throw you off. Maybe she was in a hurry. Or maybe I'm just always in the way.

Anyway, thoughts like this seem to occupy my mind. I wanna get her out, I really do but who would I replace her with. Tracy? I don't even wanna think about it. She made another one of her poorly executed advances today. She thought she was being subtle, but I saw through her charade. I don't know why she even tries in the first place. Isn't body language enough communication for 'I don't like you, go away'?

Okay, so you're thinking 'Oh whaa, your life must be so hard with the girls being all over you and shit,' I get it. I'm being whiney. It's just difficult when you've actually seen more to a girl than others and you can have everyone else except the girl you want. Still don't sympathise with me? Honestly I don't blame you. It's first world problems for sure.

Complaint over, I watched her as she rushed away to some unknown territory. Her friends however did not look confused, so maybe I was just a little bit too curious. My head continued to point in the direction she had dashed. 'You still crushing on Fenton?' I looked to see Johnny standing next to me with one raised eyebrow.

'No,' I retorted, a little too quickly and innocently. He broke into a smile and I realised I hadn't quite covered the whole comment. 'Wait! What do you mean 'still'?' He started snickering at this, eventually leading to full blown laughter.

'Wow, I just don't get it bro. How many years have you done this to yourself? Two?' he bellowed.

'One and a half,' I argued. Then comprehending I had just totally told him I had the hots for Fenton, exclaimed 'Aw shit!'

'Ha! I knew it. Well everyone knew it. There are not a lot of things I don't understand dude, but I have to say this crush is one of them.' He claimed

'Oh it's too bad that the small amount of things you don't understand include the majority of school subjects.'

'What?'

'Including English apparently.' My voice went monotone.

Unable to determine whether I had complemented or insulted him, Johnny concluded 'Well, all I'm saying is you need to get over this girl and fast.'

'Whatever you say chief,' I gave him a salute without much enthusiasm. With that I walked away, wondering if my curiosity and the tiniest bit of obsession would get the better of me and lead me to Kelly Fenton's hideout.


	3. Fight! Fight! Fight!

Oh yeah, I forgot it was a thing on here to request reviews. Well, I know how annoying it can be when people beg for reviews and then complain when they don't get any. All I'll say is that reviews would be highly appreciated and it would really help me improve my writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor can take credit for the making of the following things: Danny Phantom, Sherlock Holmes, Top Hats, The 19th Century, The Mafia, Wisconsin, the Feds, Phone Cameras and Vegetables.

* * *

Fight! Fight! Fight!

Kelly's POV

Crashing to the floor, Danny Phantom rapidly responded with quick ecto rays, temporarily disabling the villain and forcing him backwards. Even with the crappy quality of the phone camera you could still hear the smack of that guy's back on a building. In fact it was a building I knew really well. It was the Nasty Burger. That's not too far from school. I wonder? No, no, no Fenton, you are not stalking your own dad! From what I could tell, the ghost had been arrested and detained by the Guys in White after my dad had captured it. Technology had grown a little too advance for the Fenton thermos, so any ghost found the Guys in White would dispose of. It looked like the show had ended.

With that the bell rang and I slowly moved to my History class. I guess you kinda know what that means now huh? Well it's a hard situation to explain but here it goes. In my History and Chemistry class I sit next to, what a surprise, Jeff Donahue.

The thing is we have this particular relationship. It mostly involves him annoying the hell out of me and me being incredibly amusing to him. He is a decent guy I guess, I mean other people have done a lot worse things to me. It's just what other people have established from this that annoys me. Greg's reaction is probably the most irritating. You see, Lottie's crush is not exactly... unusual in Casper High. Basically he's a freakin' chick magnet. Therefore, if I'm talking to this guy on a regular basis it can attract a lot of unwanted attention. He started it though I'd like to point out. Today wasn't gonna be any different. He was still going strong.

'Thank you for joining us Miss Fenton.' Crap. I was late, but the relief that my dad was safe once again meant that I wasn't too concerned. Plus I was doing pretty well in this class, Lancer couldn't hate me forever.

'You're welcome.' I smiled. Lancer sighed, clearly too tired to punish me for my remark and with that I sat down in my normal place. However for some reason if you arrive late to class, everyone looks at you like they've got a million questions in their head. Just because I'm late doesn't mean I was doing anything weird. Okay in my case it did, but nevertheless!

Lancer had started class but there were murmurs arising. It was quiet enough for conversations to surge around the students. Jeff took this opportunity to ask, 'So what brought you here from you're mysterious surroundings?' He grinned at me, clearly taking the piss.

'4th Period.' I said bluntly. A small chuckle escaped his mouth.

'What I mean is where were you?'

'Narnia,' I said sarcastically, 'Where the hell do you think I was?'

He raised his hands in the air 'Whoa, whoa okay I was just... curious. You seemed so suspicious when you came in.'

'And why do you even care where I was?' I paused realising he had pretty much already answered my question. I realised I had lashed out at him for no apparent reason. 'I'm sorry, I just...' I trailed off.

'Had a rough day?' he finished.

'Not even that. It's just been... long.' I guess I wasn't quite over the whole, My-Dad-In-A-Pretty-Intense-Fight thing quite yet. I needed to cool down.

'It's fine, sorry I went all Sherlock Holmes on your ass.' I laughed at that, he looked... relieved? I couldn't tell.

'You really think you could pull of a top hat?' I replied.

'Are you saying I couldn't?' He faked being offended.

'I don't know something tells me you'd have hat hair,' I mocked.

'Hey! I don't get hat hair!'

'Prove it?'

'What do you think normal people carry top hats on them?'

'They don't?' I said with mock ignorance. He chuckled at this.

Jeff had a distinctive laugh that the girls in our class seemed to have trained themselves to respond to, like guard dogs. Tracy Schmidt jerked her head and turned around to face me and Jeff.

Tracy felt the need to add her opinion in this particular conversation. 'What's so funny?' she asked talking to Jeff, but her eyes often darted to me. I thought I heard a faint sigh escape him, like he was tired of her already. Wait, really? I mean, I know she's Tracy Schmidt and everyone knows she's a bit crazy and all (not in like a serious way before you hate me), but she's one of the 'babes' of CH. At least that's what it always said on the boy's bathroom wall... according to Greg that is. Where was I going with this? Oh yeah well, Jeff seemed annoyed about her cutting in. Surely it should be me, not him.

I decided to mess with her a little. Don't judge me. 'Wait, Tracy you carry 19th century clothing on you right? You know, top hats, monocles, etcetera,' Jeff bit his lip.

'No, what the hell's wrong with you Fenton?' Jeff couldn't hold it in for much longer as he was on the verge of breaking.

'Wow, you know what? I think I've been wrong all along,' Jeff cracked. Jeff cracked hard. (Lololol 'hard'). His sudden burst of laughter was noticed by a few students, but luckily not by our elderly teacher.

'Fenton, you're an idiot.' Tracy commented. Jeff laughed harder at this. I couldn't help but think she thought he was laughing at me and not her.

'It seems I am, but thank you Tracy for opening my eyes to the modern world.' Jeff started to laugh even harder; I didn't even think it was possible. That had me smirking.

'Whatever!' Tracy said this a little too loud to drown out the snickering. Unluckily this caught the attention of the teacher.

'Miss Schmidt! What country did the Mafia originally come from before reforming in the US?' Lancer asked.

'Uh... Wisconsin?' Face-palming could be heard throughout the room.

'_She's got a point actually_,' I thought to myself, thinking of my dad's oldest enemy. Then my phone beeped. "_Oh no._"

'Mr Donahue...' Lancer warned.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sir.' Jeff said between chuckling. 'I promise I'll... whoa!' All colour drained from his face. We all looked in the direction he was facing.

"_Oh shit_." I thought. Brain to panic mode.

Through the window, florescent light flashed a familiar shade of neon green. Everyone rushed to the window but I was the most eager. Jeff, seeing my desperation and being at the front of the crowd of students, grabbed my wrist and pulled me through to see the battle. I blushed slightly and thanked him, but that colour quickly went when I saw the monster my dad was facing. Even though I knew he was capable of victory, even though I knew he could easily defeat Skulker, it was still horrifying.

Skulker launched an impressively swift blast, but Phantom created an ecto-shield and the energy bounced off it like a trampoline. The crowd gasped in admiration. The girls sighed in a different kind of admiration. _Oh Christ! _I didn't wanna be thinking of that side of things. My dad seemed to know this, as what distracted me was him moving through the wall of our history room.

He turned visible and tangible again and crashed into a shelf. Books came crashing down like grenades. He was lying on the floor with bruises all over and had his eyes half closed. He looked so... weak. It hurt to look at.

I ran to him, along with 28 other kids, but I got there first. 'Hey! Just like old times,' he commented softly. Then he looked at me. Ever so quietly he breathed, 'Hey Kiddo...'

Jeff's POV

Pathetic as it may seem, all throughout the excitement, I was looking at her. Though this was because I'd never seen someone's mood jump so much before. She suddenly went from a look of mild amusement to utter unease. All because Danny Phantom was fighting a ghost outside. We'd all seen it hadn't we? I mean we all live in Amity Park! But this, this had seriously distressed her and that hurt to look at.

It was like she sensed something more. That she had more insight into the real danger of this display. Most kids were impressed by the violence, but she had a look of unmistakable anxiety. I started to think "_Seriously Fenton? I mean, it's outside. It's not like they're fighting in here_," but just then Danny Phantom himself crashed into a shelf with a blow that made me cringe with sympathy pains. Kelly made sure she was the first on the scene, and that deep concern never left her face. I moved and stood next to her, though other kids were trying to get pass. Mr Lancer was trying his best to get them to give the guy some air. Phantom mumbled something; I faintly heard the word 'times' move from his lips. Getting closer I could see his face and the direction he was looking in. He was looking at her. He was looking at Kelly Fenton.

What he said next I doubt anyone else could hear, but I knew for sure that he directed it at Kelly. 'Hey Kiddo...' he said in an almost inaudible whisper.

Phantom knew Fenton? But, how? Why? What did he have with her? Most of all, what did she know? A million questions ran through my head, making me feel a little nauseas. Well it was that or the madness spreading through the sea of kids.

Regaining his strength, Phantom brought himself back up and saluted the class telling us to 'Eat Our Vegetables'. With that he flew out so swiftly not one of us comprehended it rapidly enough.

I immediately looked at Kelly after he was gone. It was totally the wrong move. Her eyes were glistening with, what I have to assume to be unshed tears. She looked away instantly. Maybe she had too much pride to shed them. But why was she crying? Why was she so concerned about Phantom's welfare? He seemed like the kind of guy that could fend for himself. Was it possible that she was late for class for Phantom related reasons? "_Are you crazy? Conspiracy theories never solve anything_!" I contemplated. It was true. I was getting a little ahead of myself. But Kelly Fenton knew Danny Phantom personally and that was something that was rare. Even in Amity Park, his hometown.

_Maybe Dad will know_. Oh yeah, that's something I forgot to mention. My dad works for the feds. Well he's not one himself, but he works in the laboratories. Inventing and stuff. Crazy, huh? That can affect your childhood in numerous amounts of ways. Anyways, I wanted to find out because I was curious, not because I wanted to stalk Fenton... Per se. I'm kidding, okay?


	4. Asking Questions

**I have no idea if anyone is actually reading this... oh well :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following things: Danny Phantom, hot beverages, the President, Bazookas and the Government**

* * *

Asking Questions

Kelly's POV

I sprinted home as fast as my legs would carry me. I had to find him. I had to see if he was alright. I know I'm insane; you don't have to point it out! Mom had text me that he was home and he was fine, but I had to make sure for myself.

I felt awful when I thought about my mother. She showed me just as much love and care as my dad, but I neglected her often because she wasn't usually the one actually fighting the ghosts, just tracking them. Though she did fight a lot of the time and she was as good as anybody. I felt like all my worry moved to my father instead of her, but maybe that was genetic. It runs in the family to worry about my dad.

The door swung open alarming those in the front room. However someone that didn't stir was my dad, who was peacefully snoring on the couch. My mom was standing by him with a hot beverage, but he clearly wasn't conscious enough to take it. She seemed to have no other aim, than watching my dad rest. Seeing me, she set the mug to one side and greeted me with a soothing embrace. 'He's fine,' she whispered gently.

'I know,' I said 'He just really scared me this time!' I said this in a low range as to not wake my poor dad.

'He scared us all,' my mother eased.

I waited a couple of hours before I decided he had enough rest to answer a few questions. I know it sounds mean but he was practically waking up already.

With his head still drooping and his eyes half open, he sat up. His eyes then closed again and his head drooped further so I pressed my finger on his shoulder. His eyes suddenly shot open and he quickly uttered the phrase 'Second edition abridged!' a little too loud, disrupting the silence in the room. However my mom started shaking with giggles at this remark, and we all seemed to follow.

'You've been working way too hard Danny,' my mom laughed.

'I know, but the GIW expect me to be on every case as quick as possible. I was a teenager back then, I could fight every ghost I crossed, but now...'he trailed.

'You're in your forties?' she finished.

'You didn't have to say anything!' he stated in an offended tone. My mom came over and embraced him. I sat there awkwardly. Oh come on we all do it! It was when she kissed him I pretended to be sick.

'Hey! You try marrying a ghost hero!' she retorted.

'I just miss the old times,' he breathed. 'You know when it was just you, me and Tuck, kicking ghost butt all over the place. When there were no regulations that had to be set! We could just go, blast them with a few ecto shots and 'BOOM'; they were trapped in the thermos.' He was becoming louder and more passionate as he went along; his hands flailing madly about the place. 'Now with this whole procedure mumbo jumbo, I can't do anything without permission from the stupid president. Can you believe that?'

'Well, that's what happens when you work for the man. We're essentially corporate sell outs Danny...in ghost hunting terms.'

'Maybe, but how did we end up like this Sam? I thought the Guys in White wanted to kill me, not make me do their work for them. It's high school all over again!'

'Weren't you a C grade student?' my mom teased. My dad just stuck his tongue out at her. 'Also, are you saying you would rather they killed you?'

'Well...' he joked, but my mom slapped him a little for this. 'Ow!'

They were quiet for a bit so I took the opportunity to ask those questions, 'Uh... sorry to interrupt the reminiscing but can I ask why you appeared in my history class?'

'Oh yeah. Sorry honey!' he had a guilty look on his face, 'Really I didn't mean to, it's just I didn't have much control over my powers, and well I wasn't really conscious. I was happy to see you though!' I raised an eyebrow but then started laughing.

I went over and hugged my dad, 'I'm glad you're okay.' It was muffled as I said it into his shoulder.

'Hey I'd be embarrassed to if my dad came barging into class,' then he glanced at my mom with a knowing look. I think there is something I'm missing. I mean I know Grandpa Fenton's pretty crazy and all but what could have happened to my dad cause of him? He's harmless, right? This got me thinking about my dad as a teen. I know it's a pretty weird thing to wonder about but I wanted to know.

'Dad when did you get your ghost powers exactly?' I wondered out loud.

'I... was...' he was thinking, 'about your age. You're 14, right?' he asked.

'Yes!' This was like the billionth time I'd told him.

'Easy,' he raised his hands. A lot of people appear to be doing that. I must be more intimidating than I thought. 'Yeah, it was about this time. Your mother ingeniously suggested that I go poke around (Lololol 'poke') the new ghost portal your grandparents built. I mean, I did it of course and the next thing I knew I was this,' he gestured to himself. 'I hated the new responsibilities that came with... this,' he pointed again. But then he looked at my mother who was gazing at the floor sorrowfully, guilt clear on her face. '...but...' she looked up, 'your mom witnessed the world without Danny Phantom and it was a dangerous one. Plus, having these powers showed me so much more about the world and taught me things I wouldn't have learned without them. I guess you develop more as a person when you've gotta deal with something like that.'

'We all had to learn Kelly; we all wanted to help your dad. He might not have known it, but I always knew he was the best saviour of Amity Park. Of the world.' My mom smiled.

'And I'm grateful everyday that your mom encouraged me to do it. Cause without her my life wouldn't have changed for the better,'

'Wow that was corny Danny,' my mom sniggered.

'You're corny!' he retaliated.

I thought over what my dad said. I know this is gonna sound exceptionally idiotic but, having ghost powers must have been a really big thing. I mean like _really_ big. I couldn't imagine myself now, with the work load, the friends, the um *cough* hormones, and the ghost hunting parents, that I could handle ghost powers. It must have been really hard for my dad. So I was actually pretty grateful that I wasn't special like he was. I know most kids would wanna be but it just wouldn't be something I could deal with well.

It was when I woke up the next morning that I desperately wanted to take back my words. _You just couldn't keep your stupid... uh... brain, shut could you Fenton?_

Jeff's POV

I wasn't gonna go about this with the full throttle that I'm pretty sure you are expecting. What I mean is I'm not gonna follow her home or anything. I just wanna see if my dad knows anything about her, okay? So maybe it's not okay. A normal person would just use her Facebook, but I have alternative resources and I'm not afraid to use them! This conversation went a little differently in my head however...

'Sup dad!' I greeted him. He was in the shed, 7:00pm, like he usually is. He had a piece of equipment that I was pretty sure he shouldn't have brought home that he was tinkering. He did this for fun... I assumed. It was a white, bazooka type contraption that had neon green filters. Yeah, he _really_ shouldn't have brought this home. I wonder how he got it pass security?

'Jeffery,' He said simply.

'Sooooooo...' I didn't really know how to start this.

'That's the 'I want something' voice, so whatever it is, NO.' He concluded.

'That's not why I'm here...'

'Oh really?' he interrupted 'And I suppose you wanted to change the filter on this baby huh?'He lifted the gun. I shivered remembering the last time I tried that. It didn't work out so well. What I mean by so well is I didn't do it quickly enough and the tube exploded. I thought I was gonna grow an extra limb with all the slimy green goo that coated me...

'Uh not exactly...'

'I didn't think so.' He smirked

I had to get back on track, 'I actually wanted to talk to you about someone I know...'

'Hey,' he interrupted... again. 'You saw that ghost fight didn't you?'

'Well yeah, you see it actually links into that.' He froze. I continued, 'Do you know anything about the Fenton's. Well Kelly Fenton specifically, because she...'

'I don't think you should be asking question about other people and their families, son,' he had dropped what he was doing at this point. My dad never stops tinkering once he gets started.

'I know it's just today when...'

'Look look look, I know you can think that I work for the government so I can access everybody's files. Well...actually I can, but I'm not going to because it isn't morally right. You shouldn't be snooping around that Fenton kid no matter what. Understood?' his tone had turned deadly serious. Then the weapon began to fizzle and he got distracted again, 'God dammit! 'He exclaimed.

'Sorry pops,' I apologised and began to walk out.

'You better be, and close that damn door after you! Shit!' I closed the door on his consistent cursing at his faulty machinery, sighing. There was definitely something he knew but couldn't tell me about the Fenton's, but I didn't see how I was gonna get any more information. I knew for sure there was more to her than first met the eye, and it somehow linked to Danny Phantom. I guess the only thing I could do was... ask her about it? God damn it, how do I find the words?


	5. What Happened To Your Face?

**I know this story kinda starts off slow but it will get better I swear... sort of... Anyways thanks to anyone who is actually reading it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own: Danny Phantom, Toothbrushes (well I do, but I didn't invent them), pink cereal, Cheez Wiz and microscopes.**

* * *

What Happened to Your Face?

Kelly's POV

Something wasn't right. I know you wake up in the middle of the week, it's not quite the beginning, it's not quite the end, and things never seem right at that time. But this was especially bad. I didn't wake up on my mattress. I woke up inside it. This spook made me jump right out of bed as I didn't recognise my surroundings. When I saw my regular four walls again, I let my breathing slow. What the hell just happened?

I thought the only way to bring everything back to normal was to continue with my routine. Once my heart rate was standard, I ran the tap and began to brush my teeth. Then it slipped. My toothbrush slipped right through my fingers. Like... literally through. Oh no, this is definitely not good. I quickly glanced at my hand; it was right where it should be. _Wow, you've really lost it now Fenton._ Deciding to leave what had just occurred; I wondered downstairs and got a bowl of cereal. The bright pink of the supposedly nutritious meal relieved me; it was something familiar and welcoming.

My parents appeared to be occupied by something else. My mom was looking over a set of papers and my dad was talking to someone on the phone. 'What do you mean it's not working? I thought everyone at the base had looked over it and it was gonna be finished by today? 'he complained.

'I thought it was too but I was working on it myself and it just... malfunctioned. I got distracted I'm sorry.' The voice on the other end stated.

'Danny... breathe.' My mom soothed.

A huge breath escaped his lips and he brushed his hand through his hair, 'Look, it's fine. This happens and I know how hard you guys have been working. Did you leave any backups?'

'Not of this model, but we have similar ones and a lot of them. They're just as powerful, but they take more energy,'

'They'll do for now.'

I didn't quite know why I was listening to this conversation with such intensity but the stress levels my dad was expressing meant it was pretty big. Someone clearly messed up in the lab at the GIW headquarters.

During this thought process, I went to take a bite of my cereal but the spoon escaped my mouth. In fact it went through my hand... like the toothbrush. Looking at my hand, I realised it _wasn't_ there this time. I thought I was moving it into the path of my vision but it still didn't appear in front of me. Then it returned. It phased back to where it should be. My hand had gone invisible. My hand had gone invisible! At this revelation I unconsciously let out a small yelp.

'Is everything alright sweetie?' I hadn't even heard my mom coming in. My hand threw itself behind my back.

'Uh yeah, yeah everything's fine, I'm all great, I'm really really just... fine.' My words were rushed in my edginess. I couldn't help but think my mom could sense that.

'Are you sure? You seem worried about something...'

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DELETED EVERYTHING?' My dad's enraged voice could be heard from China.

'Great. The blood sucking demon from another dimension has been released,' my mom moaned. Phew. That could have got bad there. Well... worse I mean.

We could hear the thunder of my dad's angered footsteps way before he entered the kitchen. 'Agent Ivory deleted all the files on...' My dad froze. Both mom and I looked at him, surprised by his sudden distraction. Then a blue wisp escaped his mouth. What? 'There's a ghost here,' he started looking around.

'What in the house?' mom asked but dad held his finger up.

'Shh.' he paced around. 'Don't you dare touch anyone in here you ectoplasmic twit.' My dad warned. To normal people they would have interpreted his behaviour as insanity. We interpreted this as we were in danger, and he wanted to protect us. 'Come out you bastard,'

'Danny... kid... language,' Mom darted her eyes to me.

'Hey she says a lot worse stuff,'

My mom glared. 'That's not what I meant!' Then she looked at me.

'Thanks for ratting me out dad!' I grumbled.

'That's what daddy's are for sweetie.' I rolled my eyes, but my dad was still tiptoeing in the kitchen, trying to locate the poltergeist he sensed.

'I think you should go to school Kelly,' my dad suggested.

'Waaaay ahead of you,' I said grabbing my backpack. 'Bye Guys.'

While walking out of the house I could hear my mom and dad's conversation through an open window. My dad appeared to relax his tone, 'That's weird.' He stated. 'I think it's gone.'

'How do you know?' Mom asked.

'I can just feel it.' That made me feels sick for some reason. Or maybe it was the fact I was sinking... in solid concrete! What the fudge? How is that even possible? Once I had brought myself up to ground, I leaned against the wall of my house. 'Did you see the way Kelly rolled her eyes at me? Jazz use to do that all the time to my parents. Am I becoming them?'

'Don't worry Danny. I'm pretty sure that's more Kelly being like Jazz then you being like your parents.' My mom comforted him. Wait they're comparing me to Aunt Jazz. I'm not like Jazz. Jazz is smothery and looks into things way too much and... Okay maybe I'm a little like her. Wait, wasn't I sinking into the ground 5 seconds ago? I really need to get my head in the game. (Damn, I lost the game).

Getting to school with a mind in a million places wasn't easy. Whatever was triggering these little... mishaps, was gonna cost me something big. I could feel it. I needed to get to the bottom of them, but I didn't quite know where to start.

'... and then they wanted me to clean the basement. Again! Can you believe that? Kelly?'

'What?'

'Wow, I'd never seen someone go to dreamland while walking before!' Lottie said excitedly.

'I'm sorry I faded ou...'Bang! I did not see that pillar. You win again physical world. The comical smack of my face on the stupid thing highly amused my friends, and highly embarrassed me.

'We can tell,' laughed Greg.

'You guys are the most supportive friends ever,' Sarcasm oozed through every word.

'Sorry, we... yeah sorry. 'Greg apologised. By this point I think they had caught on that I _really_ wasn't with it. 'Are you oka...'

'OMG there he is!'

'Did you actually just say 'OMG' out loud?' I commented.

'Look Jeff, over there, and I swear two minutes ago he was looking this way!'

'Aw that's so great Lottie!' Greg teased, a stupid smirk appearing that he was directing at me. The 'I Will Kill You Face' seemed to shut him up though.

'I don't get what you see in him Lottie,' I lied. I knew why she liked him. I liked him for different reasons. Not like like, before you start... whatever.

'Oh come on Kel, somewhere deep inside his anguish is a delicate spirit.' Lottie was all into this 'positive energy' stuff.

'I'm telling you, the only thing deep inside that kid is too much Cheez Whiz,' I argued. Greg snorted at this.

I had to keep this whole thing with Jeff a secret, for Lottie's sake. I don't really know how she would take it if she found out I had an... unusual relationship with the guy she liked. I would expect it wouldn't go down so well. But then Jeff did look at us. The direction he looked in, I couldn't really tell if he was looking at me or Lottie, but he quickly drew his eyes away. There was a question in them, but what question? Ugh, why did I even care? I'm pretty sick of this kid becoming the centre of attention everywhere I go! Plus I had to find a way to work out what's wrong with me.

In chem we had an experiment looking at how pH levels could effect stages in mitosis, which to get to the point included slides and microscopes. I won't bore you with the details but this was giving me an idea. Just as I had thought it, I was interrupted with a question 'Whoa, what happened to your face?' Jeff exclaimed.

'What?' Then I looked in my pocket mirror, 'Whoa I look rough!' A purplish bruise had formed on the bridge of my nose. Perfect. Now my parents are gonna think I was attacked.

'I walked into a pillar,'

'Oh come on, that's what people say when someone smaller than them kicked their ass. What really happened?'

'A pillar kicked my ass.'

He laughed quietly, 'Dude, seriously...'

'That's what happened, I'm telling you!'

'Alright, whatever you say,' he said, raising his hands. Then he got back to his work. I took this opportunity to collect the sample I wanted. I took a blank slide, but I needed some way to get the actual sample without chickening out. Luckily and unluckily for me, one of the little slides smashed due to my recent inability to hold objects and when picking the pieces up I accidently pricked my finger. I gasped in pain at this, concerning Jeff 'Hey, are you okay?'

'Yeah, yeah, I'm... fine,' I responded.

'Wow, you're getting all the injuries today. Someone must really hate you,'

I chuckled, 'You're telling me.' When I thought he wasn't looking, I squeezed the blood from my finger onto the slide I had kept. Unfortunately he had seen this.

'Kelly? What are you doing?'

'What?' I said in shock. I didn't even realise he was looking.

'With your finger? It looks like your collecting a blood sample. My dad works in...uh... forensics and he has to do that all the time.' Wow, I'm not the only one who is secretive about their dad.

'This is for a... private experiment.' It was kinda the truth.

'Is it legal?'

'I think so...' Damn it, stop asking questions!

'That's assuring...'

'I'm not doing anything weird I promise,' I interrupted. 'I just wanted to see...'

'Alright everybody pack up, we're finished for today.' The teacher declared. Crap. I hadn't had a chance to observe it. Though I knew where to find another microscope. It just might take a while...

'Well, just make sure you return any stuff you borrow.'

'What are you, my mom?' I joked. I was gone as quickly as possible due to the suspicions arising in Jeff's mind. Wait, he can't be thinking about it that hard. Can he?

* * *

Jeff's POV

Chicken. You're just, chicken Donahue. Not a word. Not at least, small questions leading to bigger ones. I couldn't bring myself to ask her any questions about Phantom. Though, what Dad said really hit me and it didn't seem right to interrogate. Plus what she was doing was pretty weird, despite her assuring me it wasn't. Something was up with her today. Though I only appear to be able to notice stuff and not act on it, so my guess is I'll chicken out... again. Wait... what kind of private experiment?


	6. Discovery

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, just been kinda busy, but here it is and shit... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following things: Danny Phantom, albinos, Swedish exchange students, Take Your Daughter To Work day, Halloween or Zorro. **

* * *

Discovery

Kelly's POV

I had a plan for how I was going to do this. Though it would take rummaging in the back of my closet and a few forgotten Christmas presents to do it. I was gonna have to thank Uncle Tuck for this one. Who knew I was ever actually gonna use the microscope he got me God knows how long ago? Placing the slide in the slot, I peered through the narrow tube and observed the content. Without warning, I found myself moving away. What I witnessed was something impossible.

How? No. It couldn't be, it...it's not even logical. I was certain before that I would have to research what kind of cell I saw if anything was amiss. However, these cells were something I recognised. Something my dad had shown me on 'Take Your Daughter to Work Day'. It was ectoplasm.

You know ectoplasm. Gives you ghostly energy, creates awesome powers and apparently becomes a pain in the ass. This substance was in my system. In my blood. I felt my breathing slow, and eventually becoming almost non-existent.

The last ghost I saw was the one Dad fought in the parking lot, but it didn't come anywhere near me. So how could I have ectoplasm in my internal organs? Well actually Fenton it appears there is just one thing that you appear not to be recalling. Then '_YOUR DAD IS DANNY PHANTOM'_ emerged in my brain. "_Oh yeah_," I thought. In that case, what was happening? What am I?

Abandoning my experiment, I sprinted to the bathroom and hastily locked it. I leaned against the sink and looked intently at my own reflection. "_Here goes nothing,"_ I closed my eyes.

Opening them I found that I was in the exact position I had been before and my concentration hadn't really amounted to anything. My hair was still the same dark shade. "_Crazy."_ I thought. Shut it! I just had a hunch. But the next moment went by so fast. One minute I was leaning against the shower and then I found myself at the bottom of it, like the door had just vanished. But the door was still there. However my legs were not. As I willed myself to the mirror, I found that I wasn't there. At all. Anywhere. What the fudge?

Upon re-materializing, I saw myself gasping for air like someone was trying to suffocate me. How long had I not been breathing? I'm determined this time and I'm gonna prove myself right. All Dad ever had to do was think about it. In that case..._Going ghost. Going Ghost. Going Ghost._

An electric pulse came through my body, and a familiar noise reached my ears. I felt my weight become somewhat lighter and I could sense the cold tiles of the floor weren't on my feet anymore. Yet the main thing I could feel was the freezing air of the bathroom on my bare skin. I peered down at myself, realising that I was not wearing a stitch. This made me shriek a little and instinctively cover myself, however I lost my concentration and fell to the floor. Ow.

The impact of the fall and doubtless the reaction to my nudity caused Mom to knock on the door of my ensuite, and check I hadn't broken anything important. With a quick 'I'm fine!' I got the classic...

'Are you sure? You sounded like you had...'

'Seen a ghost I know, I know,'

'Alright Miss Heard-It-All, I'm just a concerned mother!'

'Sorry Mom, I'm fine, promise,' I had grabbed my dressing gown that hung on the door and threw it around myself.

'It's okay sweetie, if you need anything just say.' She walked away, once again with me not appreciating what she does for me. On the other hand, I wasn't in the right frame of mind right now. Now that I'm thinking about it, what it God's name just happened?

When I finally forced myself to bear it, I glanced at my reflection. The person there wasn't me.

If you asked me she looked more like an albino, Swedish exchange student with a paranormal glow forming around her. She had snowy white hair and a pasty face. She was a ghost. The problem with her was that I was staring at a mirror and not a GIW database. According to the laws of physics, that girl was me.

My usually light blue eyes were now a fluorescent purple. Like my mother's, only they were practically glowing with some unexplainable energy. It looked super cool... wait this isn't cool! How am I gonna be able to go to school like this? Right on cue my weirdness decided to play tricks on me again and two rings formed around my waist. I found myself as I had been before, fully clothed; blue eyed, black hair and not radiating any peculiar power. I was human.

What the fudge seemed to be the phrase of the day. This didn't make any sense. I hadn't been in an accident or played with any equipment that I shouldn't have. I'd never been hit with anything, and I'd never really been that fully exposed to ectoplasm. So why was it in my blood? The metaphorical light bulb in my head gradually lit up and I started to think over how ghost powers worked for my dad.

He had his powers because of an accident. An accident that happened in his parent's laboratory. I hadn't been in any accident. Then, when my dad was found out by the GIW, they ran some tests on him. The regular, you know blood test, urine sample. From the test they discovered that the ectoplasm had fused with his DNA. That the energy coursed through his veins whether he was human or ghost. Yet, we shared DNA. Until now there hadn't been any signs that there was any in my blood. But, I was fourteen now, the age my dad was when he got his powers. The _exact _age in fact. He had told me once that he got them a month after his birthday, and mine was a month ago too. Oh my god, I have ghost powers!

Crap! Crap, crap crap crap crap! Okay so this isn't exactly the most... rational response but, what the fudge? I can't have ghost powers! I already have ghost hunting parents, tons of work, bitchy kids at school and hormones. Who can handle ghost powers over all that? No one that's who. So what do I do now?

I thought over what just happened and started to balance out the logic of it all. I mean, will I be able to control them? I manage to go ghost at will, but not intangible. Could I go ghost again and if I did what would I be wearing? Forcing in a colossal breath, I thought 'ghost'. There the albino girl was again, in my dressing gown, white hair and scary eyes. I guess whatever I wore in my ghost form last I would be wearing the next time. Impressed that I had actually managed to change again I floated to my closet. Wait... FLOATED? I was in a locked bathroom!

Instantly I was by my closet, without making an effort to open the bathroom door. Realising anyone could walk in my room and see me without legs, I quickly thought...well... '_Not ghost._' I was back in my old clothes, assuring me that I was decent for company now. The doors of my closet were thrown open and, in my hast, old sweats and pyjamas were shooting out in a clothing blizzard. If I used my hazmat suit then someone might recognise it was me. I didn't want anyone to see this monstrosity.

Finding my plain, black turtle neck, top and jeans, I began to assemble my 'ghost outfit'. Though I needed to test if I could use my powers at will. I slowly walked to the bathroom door, and I realised I would have to phase through if I wanted to use it. Should have thought that one through. Like with every other power, I started to think 'intangible' and walked into the door. When I say walked, I mean smacked. This was the second blow my nose had taken today.

"_I can do this_," and with that thought in mind, I found myself in the bathroom... unharmed. Thank god. Turning myself back to ghostly form, I speedily put on the black armour. It wasn't really superhero gear, but I wasn't planning to be one. It looked more like I was gonna mug someone. There was one last thing I hadn't considered however. What about my face? I looked like me... sorta.

I went back to my closet and looked for something that would hide my identity. Excellent! Thank god I was Zorro last Halloween. Yes, I know it's cliché. What of it? I tied the cheap cloth with holes around my face and looked at myself. Yep, I was definitely gonna steal something. But it was going to have to do for now. I finished my burglar look by tying my hair up. At least I could accessories right?

What am I doing? I have to tell my parents. I can't hide this from them, they know the symptoms. Suspicious behaviour, check. Not being able to hold anything without breaking it, check. They'll find me out pretty quickly, I'm sure of it. I've gotta tell them...

'The next ghost I see is soooo gonna get it!' my dad shouted from the stairs. Okay so maybe not...


	7. With Great Power Comes Great Stupidity

**Omg, someone actually favourited and followed my story! I've never been so happy in my life... which is really sad :P Anyways I don't know if you guys noticed... or really care but Kelly is suppose to have feelings for Jeff but not really realise it. I'm grateful to anyone who is reading this and maybe I will spare your life when I become Supreme Ruler of the Universe! Till then auf wiedersehn :D**

* * *

With Great Power Comes Great Stupidity

School was always the worst when it came to dealing with these powers. They would usually go off when Jeff was around because he was the most suspicious. Naturally that meant everything had to go wrong in front of him. The impact of the fight had died down (finally) amongst school mates, but everyone was clearly desperate for a new buzz. There hadn't been a proper ghost fight in weeks. I was insanely happy about this.

At home dealing with my powers was a little easier. Sometimes my dad could sense me, sometimes he couldn't, but I'm not sure if I really have proper control yet. What I can do is control my invisibility, my intangibility, my flight and of course 'going ghost'. Those are the hardest parts. I had no plans to use any of my powers so there was no point in me learning anything else.

I was at the mall with the guys, loaded with chilli cheese fries and observing passersby while listening to Lottie's babbling, responding regularly with 'Uh huh...yeah... cool... she didn't!'. Jeff then crossed our gathering and I had to shrink into my sweater. Lottie had a very Lottie response. Oh come on, guess for yourself what that is!

'He is so unbelievably hot...'

'I don't care,' I snapped ... for some reason.

'Why are you so sour?' Lottie retorted.

'Kelly is plagued Lottie, plagued by a paranormal force,' Greg eased.

'Say what?' I said suspiciously quickly.

'Whoa, I was kidding! So Fenton, you're possessed?'

'Something like that,' I shouldn't have said that.

'Shouldn't you alert the authorities?'

'No, I was kidding okay. There is no suspicious behaviour here!' I realised I was raising my voice and the whole food court were staring at me, 'What, you never witnessed mental destruction before?' and with that they continued consuming their meals. Weird that should settle them...

'You feeling okay? You've been acting weird this past week.' Lottie enquired, showing concern.

'Yeah I'm fine, just something on my mind,' I then saw Greg's eyes dart to Donahue.

'...or someone,' He whispered to me, I wanted to punch the smirk on his face. I really didn't need this right now.

'Ooooh I know, the clumsiness, the nervousness... I can't believe I didn't figure it out before. You have a boyfriend!' Lottie rejoiced.

'It's a lie, I'm not a... wait a minute,' and I was just about to blow my secret, 'I mean, I don't have a boyfriend, it's something up with my... parents. 'The sincerity in which I said that with wiped off their smiles and they realised they were on the wrong path. I never talked about my parents much with them, that's how they knew this was big. 'Can we leave this for now?'

'Sure, fine,' they murmured almost in unison.

'Cool.' I finished. Out of the blue, pardon the pun, a blue wisp escaped my mouth.

Screams echoed through the place and the lighting changed colour (for some reason?). The distinctive sound of some big-ass problem crashing through glass made its way to my ears, turning my head to witness the abomination. You are freakin' kidding me! I thought they had got this one? It looked like Spectra had got out... again. This was gonna be difficult. I knew I should have probably run out with the rest of them including Greg and Lottie, but my eyes seemed to be glued to her. Dad was gonna be here any minute, I was sure of it. But my tracker wasn't going off. I then rotated my head to see a screen in a broken shop window. The image depicted Danny Phantom courageously battling Technus several miles away, and he wasn't gonna make it here easily. There was no one here to stop Spectra. You know I'm surprised this has never happened before...

"_I guess there's only one way then Fenton..._" I thought to myself. Being sure that everyone else was pretty much distracted, I hid behind a plant and declared 'Going Ghost'. There was just one thing I hadn't quite considered. I didn't know how to use the majority of my ghost powers. In fact I didn't even know if I had all the same ones as my dad...

Jeff's POV

'You have a boyfriend!' I can't believe it. Well I can. Dammit, I mean I know she can do whatever she wants it's just... I didn't hear her deny it, just her friend declare it to the whole food court!

5 seconds later this wasn't the main thing on my mind. 5 seconds later it was, 'GODAMMIT I'VE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE'. The noise that surged through the place made that clear enough. What I saw next was Kelly Fenton just staring at the ghost maniac causing chaos in a department store. What was she doing? She was going to get herself killed! I was about to get her myself, but then she leaped behind a plant. I rushed behind the plant to find her and get her out of here, but she had completely disappeared. Guessing she was finally trying to get away, I decided I'd try and find a way out, but all the exits were blocked. Shit. I'm dead.

One minute I was desperately trying to get out of this living nightmare, and then the next I was watching the crazy ghost lady crash into the window of a TV store and have to pick herself up again. Is Phantom here? 'Bout time. The next thing I saw, a black and white figure lunged itself at the bitch, only for her to move out the way and send it also crashing into the store. 'Really honey, you've gotta work on your coordination,' the ghost sneered.

'Hey! I'm new to this!' the figure responded in a girlish tone. Whoa, it's a girl? Can't be Danny Phantom then...

'Yeah, I can tell,' the ghost fired rays of burning, red light at her attacker, but she manage to dodge every one of them, looking a little surprised at her success.

Getting back to the point the girl retorted 'Well, you've clearly never heard of beginners luck!' Forming in her hands was a ball of luminous purple energy that she swiftly launched at her opponent sending her backwards. 'Man that was cool...' the girl commented to herself.

'Oh come on you think one blast is gonna bring me dow...AHHH' the girl was shooting these rays thick and fast now and it was catching her rival by surprise. 'You know what, you're pretty pasty. You could use a good ROASTING!' She sent streams of orange rays over to the girl, who simply tried to duck but part of it did hit her. She screeched in pain, but this only seemed to make her all the more determined.

She blasted the cackling ghost with a fluorescent light so hard that it sent her careening into a telephone pole and sent an electric pulse through her body. 'I bet that came as quite a shock to you! Whoa, where did that come from?'

In the distance (with the gaping hole in the mall), you could see white and green lights surrounding the destroyed telephone pole. Guess someone was dealing with her. I took this opportunity to look at the figure floating above that had, well, kinda saved my life. She had white hair like Phantom's and she was dressed completely in black. She also didn't seem to be that old. Maybe Phantom had hired her? Suddenly upon seeing the dudes dealing with the evil ghost in the distance, the mystery ghost girl gasped and flew under a table. I decided to hide around there to see if I could learn anymore. Shut up, it's not that weird. I just... wanna thank her?

What stopped me from breathing were not the S.W.A.T-types being lowered with ropes from the ceiling. What stopped me breathing were not the boisterous alarms that were filling the empty halls and tear gas exploding in some areas. What stopped me breathing was that the person that walked out from under the table that the ghost girl had flown, was Kelly Fenton. WHAT?


	8. Assumptions

**Sup bros, I might not update for a while because I'm worried about the day I run out of material to give you guys and so I'm giving myself time to catch up. It shouldn't take too long though, couple weeks max. Thanks to all the people who have made it this far without getting bored :D I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter so I'll do a larger one this time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own: Danny Phantom, white suits, government secrets, PhDs, chilli cheese fries, the mall or telephone poles. **

* * *

Assumptions

Kelly's POV

As best as I tried to sneak out of the mall unseen, I rammed into an investigator. My face was met with a blindingly white suit and I gasped at this sudden greeting with the guy's chest. So I could coordinate a fairly good ghost fight, but I couldn't see where I was going? This is rich. I was pretty sure the guy was about to shoot me until he saw who I was. To me he just seemed like a generic guy in white, but he knew me instantly. 'Kelly? What are you doing here?'

'I thought I'd... check out the sights?' I laughed nervously.

'Have you been exposed to idiot –rays? Kelly I really don't think you should be here right now...'

'I was in the mall when the...commotion happened. I swear I hid from it,'

'Well I think you should head home, your parents are probably worried.'

'Aye, aye captain,' I saluted him and continued walking. My arm was suddenly trapped in the grasp of Agent Egg Shell (aka Tucker Foley, but I didn't tell you that part *wink*) my dad's best friend. Oh crap...

'Whoa, Kelly wait!'

'I swear I was going home!'

'No it's not that, were you in the mall when the fight happened? Did you see the ghost girl? She's on no data base, no former sightings; no one knows who she is!'

'Agent Egg Shell, do you really think we should be telling a minor these government secrets?' The head of the agency made both of us jump at his interruption.

'It's Kelly... Kelly won't tell,' Tucker responded in a childish manner.

'I second that,' I responded

'Go home Miss Fenton, this place has had some... abnormal ghost activity.'

'Doesn't all ghost activity count as abnormal?' I retorted.

'Not in Amity Park! You should know that. Now shift.'

I was gone in a flash, though I heard beepers going off indicating that there was ghost activity afoot. Without even realising it I was practically sprinting home and I was pretty sure my legs were gonna give way when I returned. Shoving myself through the door of suburbia, I slammed it shut and slid myself to the ground, resting my back against its wooden panels, knees next to my chin. I rested my forehead against my knees and counted the seconds in my head. 1...2...3... A weird relaxation method I know, but a lot of shit went down today.

I was startled by the sudden ramblings of my father in the living room and I decided to see what the uproar was, if I couldn't already guess. He was home then... and safe. I couldn't help but feel that if my father knew what I'd done today, he might show a shed of pride. I mean hey, I was doing what he was doing right? I'd actually beaten a ghost today. That's gotta be a better achievement than an A in math! So I should I tell them... right?

Nope. 'Have you seen this? This girl gets into one fight! One fight! A pretty sloppy one at that and they're already declaring her to be the next greatest ghost hunter! Oh yeah sure, what's Phantom ever done for us? Those billion times he saved the world from ultimate destruction were merely flukes.'

'Danny, are you telling me that you don't like this girl, because you think she's stealing your thunder?' my mother enquired.

'No, I'm not saying that! Did you see how she fired at Spectra? Those blasts were all over the place! I'd get sued if I did something like that, I mean look at that store! How can she get away with it?'

'She's clearly a newbie. She didn't seem to be able to aim well...'

'That or she's a girl,' Dad muttered. My mom gave a swift slap for that and he cried like a kid being hit by their older sibling.

'Have you seriously resorted to making fun of her? Just 'cause you're jealous? You're such a kid.'

'I'm not jealous Sam, I'm just insanely worried. Who knows what this girl is capable of?'

'It's true. Nobody at the base has any information what so ever. That's weird, usually Tuck's all over their case by no... hi sweetie!' Guess mom spotted me. I replied with a nervous grin.

'Hi mom,' What do I do now? I can't just tell them! Look how angry Dad is, 'Is everything okay?'

'Not really, your dad is sorta... distraught about something.'

'There's no point being vague Sam, we need Kelly in this too.' My dad argued.

'Danny not yet, sweetie where were you?' my mom questioned.

Well, Uncle Tuck will rat me out, there's no point lying...'I was at the mall...where the fight happened.' My parents shot up at this, my dad getting to his feet.

'You were! Sweetheart, are you okay?'

'Did you see anything about this girl, Kel? Did she look weak at any point?' Dad blurted out

I thought about it for a moment, 'Actually, I need to tell you guys something...'

'That's not all you need Kelly,' Aunt Jazz emerged from the kitchen and cut me mid sentence. Where had she come from? 'You need guidance and _support_,' she glared at my dad, 'something this overworked knucklehead over here doesn't seem to be providing!'

'Look Jazz, I know it can seem a bit harsh to question my daughter after a potentially traumatic experience...'

'_Seem _harsh?' she raised an eyebrow.

'Okay, _is _harsh, but this information is important.' I began to try and back out of the room.

'More important than the risks of polluting the mind of this impressionable little child?' Grabbing my shoulders, Jazz forced me into an awkward hug, scrap that, chokehold as she said this.

'How old do you think I am?' I said slightly breathless.

Jazz turned to me and declared, 'Come you abused unwanted retch. I'll drive you to school.' She dragged me out of the room in our strange position, and I overheard my parents say...

'Hmm that's weird, Jazz sure didn't want us to ask Kelly about the ghost girl, maybe she knows something?' my father pondered. The next thing I heard was Dad exclaiming in pain in a childish manner. Guess mom slapped him again. I wonder if my dad can file a lawsuit?

* * *

My street was rushing in a blur beside me as I gazed out of the passenger seat, 'Uh...so...you do realise it's Saturday right?'

'Oh, sorry Kel. I just had to get you out of there. Things are gonna get ugly!' my Aunt reasoned.

'Dad's really wound up about this isn't he?' I said with slowly dawning realisation, my voice growing softer.

'Trust me, your Dad's just having one of his emotional rages, you know how that gets. Without any information on this ghost girl, they can't detect if she's a real threat. Although, whether she is or not, I'm pretty sure your Dad will still wanna ring her neck.'

I gulped. 'But what if she isn't a threat? What if she only wants to help? Dad can't begrudge her then!'

'Even if her intentions are good, what she's doing is pretty risky. She's fighting the old fashioned way, you know, fists first. That's what your Dad resents the most. The problem is fighting without protocol can hurt more people than it saves. That's why they need to find this girl.' Oh God. What have I been doing? I blindly put myself in the line of fire and threw off everybody I loved. I didn't know what I was doing; I was just being a total nutcase. I realised then that making it up as I went along was not the best idea. There's no room in this world for a _second_ Phantom.

'I see...' I trailed off and continued to stare at the fast moving Amity Park.

'You know, believe it or not Kel, I was a teenager once,'

'Really? I just thought you just suddenly emerged in your mid to late twenties,' I mocked.

She gave a phony laugh and then continued, 'Your mom and dad were too. Kel, your dad had a lot to deal with when he was your age.'

'I'm aware.'

'Let me finish... I know you know your dad didn't have it easy. But what maybe you don't know, was the pay off he felt after he accomplished something. Like when he fought ghosts single handily or got to dispose of one by hurling it into the ghost zone. There was always something he could be proud of. Unfortunately, now with the feds on his back, he can't do that anymore. That's what he feels this girl is doing to him. He feels she has taken that away.'

'Has he actually said this?' I asked, my concern clawing at my throat.

'Well, not in so many words, but I can tell.' I guess I should trust someone with a PhD in psycho analysis. I sighed. I know my home life wasn't gonna be the same for a while. 'Another thing your dad had to do was keep his secret for so long, even he couldn't believe it. I knew something was going on that he wasn't telling me, and when I found out, it all made sense. Let's just say I know what to look for when you're keeping a secret,' I froze. I didn't like where this is going...' so if you ever have any problems just come straight to me, Okay?'

It took me a while to respond in my shock. 'Okay!' I suddenly burst and then gave a nervous laugh.

Aunt Jazz laughed along. 'You're a good kid Kelly.'

'That's debatable,' I stated under my breath.


	9. You Want What Now?

***nervous laughter* So when I said a couple of weeks I really meant... a month? I know I know, I suck but this chapter is longer than others so maybe that can make up for it... and a ransom... or a puppy? C'mon work with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following things: Danny Phantom, anime, BB guns, Nuclear Weapons and sexy foxes.**

* * *

You Want What Now?

As I was walking through the school parking lot leading to front campus, I contemplated what my Aunt had, perhaps unconsciously, advised me. It wasn't a good idea to be Phantom 2.0, one because I wouldn't be any better than my Dad and two I didn't have a clue what I was doing! It was like giving a toddler a BB gun... or a nuclear weapon. Without a doubt, the best thing to do was not let this go any further and get into anymore suicide missions. The mysterious ghost girl was never to make an appearance again. Well not in person anyway...

When entering school, I was greeted by thousands of poster stuck on every surface that was available to them. In fact, I think they would be on people's faces if it were possible. Every one of these posters depicted the ghost girl and/or descriptions of her. They were mostly illustrations, some more expertly done than others. However, often her features were exaggerated, especially if it was in an anime style. '_Uh... should I be flattered_?' I thought to myself, but no, I shouldn't. This was bad. Very, very bad.

'KELLY!' I jumped at my name and was thrown off, pretty literally, as my friends barged into me. Both Lottie and Greg seemed to have me in a chokehold. 'You're alive!' Greg exclaimed. Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to call them.

'Sorry guys...' I managed to make out.

'Oh yeah that reminds me, you suck!' Lottie punched my arm, 'You had us worried sick, we didn't see you after that fight, it was pretty kick ass though!'

'I guess I deserved that. I had a lot on my mind this weekend, I'm sorry. For realz.'

'You should be, but now that your here you can make sarcastic remarks about this.' Greg spread his arms wide gesturing to the posters.

'Uh... they're creepy?'

'What's got into you? The Kelly I know would have at least 101 reasons _why _they're creepy.'

'I guess I'm not quite on it today.'

'Huh, are you sure you're okay Kel?' Lottie enquired, 'You seem off,'

'I'm fine. I just started this day too early I guess.' I had to get out of there. I was trying so badly to escape my alter ego, yet it seemed to keep coming back to me. It was making me nauseas. 'I gotta go.'

'Kelly?' they questioned after me as I started quickening my pace down the halls. Everywhere. Absolutely everywhere. Why can't I escape my own face? Why were they up in the first place? Why am I asking so many damn questions!?

'Psst, Fenton!' Suddenly my arm was grasped in a firm hold and I found myself dragged into the janitor's closet. For the first few moments I was in the dark and questioning my surroundings and the next the lights flashed on and I was met by Jeff Donohue's face. Kinda uncomfortably close.

'What do you want now?' I groaned.

'You can't play dumb with me,' he said with a smug look on his face.

'So why are you playing dumb with me? Oh wait that's just you.'

'Ha ha very funny, now 'fess.'

No.

''Fess what?'

'You know exactly what?'

No.

I paused. 'Okay I will...I didn't bring the science equipment I stole back to school,' He couldn't know...

'Stop stalling Fenton, I know your secret!'

No!

'So why are you asking me about it?'

'Because I need conformation,'

'I gave you all the conformation you needed,' the rate of the conversation was gradually increasing.

'Then 'fess!'

'I don't have time for this,'

'Fess!'

'Fess what?'

'That you're the ghost girl!' I clamped my hand over his mouth.

'Shut it, you moron!' I whispered aggressively. 'Okay...yes, yes you're right. But you can't tell a soul, understand?' He managed to nod, even with my hold on him. 'How do you know anyway?'

I let him go, and after a few gasps for air he answered, 'I saw you.'

'You saw me? Shit!' Guess I wasn't being as discreet as I thought I was.

'Don't worry. I was like the only one there.'

'Why the hell were you still there?'

'I...uh...look that's not important. The point is, why should I keep your secret? My dad works for the feds. I could pretty easily turn you in...'

'NO! You can't!' He smirked. My face formed into a scowl.

'I just think that if you really want me to stay zipped, you'll give me some sort of...benefit.' I raised an eyebrow, 'Nothing dirty I swear!' He reasoned.

I exhaled noisily and gave in, 'Whatever you want.'

He thought about it for a moment. He concluded, 'I want in.'

'Wait, what?'

* * *

Jeff's POV

'I want in.' I repeated. Confusion was set deep in her features.

'You want in? How can you possibly want in?'

'Don't you see how cool this is? You've got something that practically every kid dreams of!'

'Oh no Donahue, I am not letting my curse be your superhero fantasy. Look, what I did in the mall the other day was utterly reckless and totally stupid. This could cost me more than you could ever imagine and I am not _ever_ going to do anything like that again!'

'It looked like you kicked that ghost's ass to me,'

'Oh well that makes everything okay!' she exclaimed sarcastically. There was a pause as she drew out a suppressed breath. Her voice softened, 'Jeff, I got seriously lucky. And besides, if I really was to take this on, I couldn't get you involved. It's a lot more complicated than that,' Whoa, she called me by my first name? She never does that.

'Hey I wasn't volunteering to be a sidekick, I was just gonna ask if I could be of any help,'

'Didn't sound like that five seconds ago,'

'Yeah well five seconds ago I thought you knew what you were doing. I guess I was kind of imagining what it would be like to patrol the streets of Amity, chasing every ghost that dared to cross your path and having the satisfaction that you made the world a safer place.' He paused, stuck inside the glory of his own imagination, '...But it's stupid right?'

'Very,' she raised an eyebrow as she said this, but then smiled, 'but I get what you mean. That's kinda what I thought too, but something... changed my mind.'

'What?'

'Well... I didn't know how my parents would...you know...like it if I was playing superhero every night.'

'I guess that is a problem. Hey, how did you get your ghost powers anyway? Was it a tribute to Phantom?'

* * *

Kelly's POV

Wrong question Donahue. 'I...uh...uh,'

'I'm little too far into this now Kelly aren't I?'

'Well...'

'You have to tell me.'

'But...'

'No buts. Remember, I'm the only one that knows your secret,' He insisted.

'That's not the only secret,' He raised an eyebrow.

'Jeff, if I tell you this, you have to swear to never tell a soul.' I tried to look as sincere as possible.

'Okay I swear,' he stated casually.

'Hey, this isn't just a pinky swear made in the sandbox Donahue. You have to swear on your life!'

'Fiiiiine,' he exaggerated the word, 'I, Jeffrey Sexy Fox Donahue,' I sighed. I wasn't gonna take this. 'What that's my name!' he smirked.

'C'mon!'

'Okay, I solemnly swear to never, ever, _ever_, repeat to anyone the information that Kelly What Ever Her Middle Name Is Fenton is going to share with me. Now, shoot.'

'You know a pinky swear will tie this one off...'

'Just say it!'

'My dad is Danny Phantom!' Oh great, I hadn't really eased my way into that one well.

Then he began to laugh. When I say laugh... I mean act like a hysterical buffoon. 'Your... dad,' he said between laughs 'Your dad is Danny Phantom? AHAHAHAHA!' Now I was really mad. 'Oh my god wow,' he was wiping tears from his eyes, 'A guy... who's voice can knock down skyscrapers, reading you a bedtime story? Ahahaha... too funny!' He was holding his sides and not really concentrating, so I took this opportunity to kick him. Groaning in pain soon replaced his hysterics.

'Listen Donahue this is serious,' I grabbed his collar. 'I don't know how and I don't know why but I've inherited my Dad's powers, and if you don't keep your mouth shut I will make you pay. Plus with all this new found strength...'

'Okay okay, I promise I won't breathe a word about it,' he held out his pinky. I hooked mine around his and pulled it down so hard, he whined like a little girl. He began to shake his hand believing the pain would fling of his finger. 'I guess that's why he talked to you when he gate crashed history class huh?'

'You heard that?' I said, surprise apparent in my voice.

'Yeah I did, I was gonna ask but chickened out. But I could never have guessed he's your dad! You know, if I told anyone they probably wouldn't even believe me,'

'And what is that suppose to mean?' Does he have a death wish?

'Well, I mean, Phantom's like, what 6,1 at least? And you're... well... practically a pixie,'

'Oh you're asking for it now Donahue!' I was about to launch myself at him but then we realised the hallways were suspiciously quiet and class had started approximately... 13 minutes ago.

'Aw crap!' we said in unison and we began to sprint, but then I observed that something had fallen from Jeff's bag. He hadn't noticed in his haste, and had already disappeared down the hallway. Guess I had to take it or else the whole conversation we just had would have been for nothing. I was holding some sort of leather diary that had the initials of its owner engraved on the front. _'Property of J. S. F Donahue'. _Huh? That can't actually be his middle name... can it?

* * *

Jeff's POV

Racing to biology, I did a Breakfast Club-style slide into the door of my classroom. It felt kinda cool at first but then I noticed thirty kids standing with scalpels, open mouthed. I think one kid even dropped his. How dramatic... 'Mr Donahue, I'm guessing you forgot today was dissection day?' Mr Gray remarked.

I wasn't sure I could make this any better for myself, so I concluded I would give some sort of sarcastic remark that would ultimately have me in detention. Kelly was gonna be late too. She had been frequently behind schedule this week and was gonna have to pay eventually. Maybe there was a reason to stay behind. 'Hey I don't get it, if we live in a day and age where you can simulate the digestive system accurately, why do we need to splice Kermit?'

Mr Gray paused, pointed his finger and declared, 'Listen Donahue, you have barely scraped a C average in this class and you can play righteous hippy all you want, but when you wonder into my classroom half way through dissection day and think you can convince me to do anything but examine the guts of an unfortunate amphibian then you have another thing coming!' His voice climbed into a crescendo as he roared his speech with more and more passion...and saliva. 'Now grab that scalpel and show me what happens when Miss Piggy catches Kermie cheating!'

'Just one more question,' I mused. He hadn't said anything about a detention yet, and I was gonna give it all I had, 'If I kiss it, will it turn into a prince? Cos I then I don't think I'd want to go through with it.'

My comment was followed by a few snickers and Johnny saying something along the lines of, 'Wow, Donahue's officially lost it!' Good to know I have supportive friends.

'Get back to your desk Jeffrey and I will see you after school... in detention.' Nailed it!

I swaggered to my desk pleased with my, uh, accomplishment I guess, and was so distracted by everything that had just occurred that all I did was poke the poor guy's stomach a little. I realised that there was so many new factors I had learned about Fenton's real situation that it wasn't possible to contain them all in my C average brain. I felt around for my journal but it didn't seem to be where I thought it was. Crap, that thing had all my notes in it. My theories about Fenton, my personal observations, my algebra homework. What if it got into the wrong hands? But I could swear that I had it that morning, so where the heck did it go? Unless... Oh dear God.

* * *

Kelly's POV

'Really sir, I am so sorry, I promise you it won't happen again.' Here I was again. In front of the whole class trying to explain my absence to Mr Lancer.

'To be honest with you Miss Fenton I'm not sure you can, this is the third time you have been late to my class,'

'But I've only been late to history!'

'Don't try to contradict me Miss Fenton. The point is that your tardiness won't help you in life in any shape or form and it certainly didn't help your father. For God sake the boy could hardly keep his pants up!' I wanted to facepalm so hard right now it was unbelievable. The red on my face seemed to highly amuse my class mates. It totally sucked when he brought my dad into this.

In that moment it seemed that the sudden burst of humiliation made my powers uncontrollable and I found my legs becoming nonexistent again prompting me to start falling to the ground, only to call for more embarrassment. What was worse is that one of the things I used to keep my balance was Lancer's desk, but my arm slid across the desk taking his most prized possession, his Shakespeare coffee mug, with it. The smash of cheap porcelain on the tiled floor echoed through my ears and I winced, thinking of the consequences. If I wasn't in for it at first, I sure was now.

'Lucky for you Miss Fenton, I'm staying after school today for a... behavioural rehabilitation gathering and I'd like you to join me.'

'Detention?'

'Well I was going to sugar coat it for you but have it your way. Yes detention and I expect you there before it starts, not half way through.'

'Sorry Mr Lancer,' Well there goes any dignity I may have had left. And to think my face is posted up on every wall in this sad building. They wouldn't like the Ghost Girl so much if they knew she couldn't stand up properly.

I was shuffling around in my bag looking for what I needed for the remainder of the lesson when I saw Jeff's diary fall out. Pfft, Donahue has a diary? What could it possible say? And yet, he seemed to know so much about what I had been doing on that eventful day at the mall. It got me thinking _How exactly did he see me? _It looked like curiosity was gonna get the better of me and I slowly opened the contents of Jeff's brain. What surprised me was as soon as I had unlocked the extraordinary notion that a guy actually wrote down how he felt, I couldn't seem to rip myself away from it. I was enticed by his unnervingly perceptive words.


	10. Confrontation

**Omgomgomgomgomg I actually got a review! I'm so happy! Seriously I was at the point I was gonna accept death threats as long as they were constructive criticism... okay I'm not ****_that_**** desperate. Anyways, hopefully I will be able to update more regularly, and I have to admit just one review really gave me the encouragement to keep going with this thing... that and the fact I've been working on it for like... months. Anyhoo...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following things: Danny Phantom, Tacos, John Cusack and 90s smart alec lines.**

* * *

Confrontation

So engrossed was I in Jeff's thoughts that I hadn't noticed English had ended. Warning me that another tardy mark wasn't gonna help my record, Lancer broke me out of my dream world. I thanked him and scooted to Math just in time, only to be greeted by the cold stare of two of my classmates. One I didn't give a shit about. The other I could feel radiating through my bones. What had I done to make Tracy Schmidt and Lottie so mad? Then I thought of the only connection both of them had. Jeff. They couldn't know I had his diary?

I decided I would make my reading a little more discreet this lesson as I was pretty sure I wouldn't get away with it when I had a sharp teacher and a class that we didn't usually read in. I looked down at the messy scrawl, taking a while to determine exactly what was being said. Jeff seemed to have a secret language in his notes, like he talked in riddles. He never seemed to name anyone, just refer to them as 'he', 'she' or 'they'. And if he really hated you, he'd call you 'it'.

One passage stated, '_Nothing that I've said would cause anyone else distress, but as soon as I questioned her, her body went rigid; her face cold; her voice coarse. She answered erratically as she tried to cover up whatever it was she was doing. Before I was so determined. So determined to tear the answers from her and use them to my advantage. But I could sense that she was not willing to share simple information like what the hell it was she was doing, let alone let me in on one, of what I assumed, was her biggest kept secrets. And yet I had learnt so much on my own...'_

I was someone who kept secrets. What I still couldn't understand was why Jeff had taken the time to learn my secrets and work out my stories. He knew I had some sort of relationship with Danny Phantom, and that would surprise any kid. But he just had to know why that was and what I was covering up. Why?

'Hello? Earth to Fenton?' Eyes twitching up, I witnessed Greg and Lottie hovering over me. Greg's tone and face friendly and open, Lottie's arms crossed and face pretty much a photocopy from the start of the lesson.

'Really? Earth to Fenton? That line is so ten years ago.' I mocked.

'That may be so, but today is taco day and I wanna get there before, oh I don't know, every kid in Casper High does.' He grabbed my arm, pulling me from the desk and in shock I realised the place was completely empty. What the hell was this book doing to me? I felt around for it but couldn't feel it in my grasp anymore. It was lying perfectly visible on the floor. 'Hey, what's this?' Greg questioned as he knelt down and examined the thing. I swiftly ripped it away from his grip.

'Nothing,' I stated, a little too suspiciously. Greg held up his hands in surprise.

'Whoa okay, I didn't know you kept a diary. But why would you bring it to school? That's like wearing a white suit in a paintball game.'

'I...uh...I didn't want my parents to read anything...weird in it...'

'You know what, I'm sick of you trying to cover up your tracks Kelly, just admit it!' Lottie suddenly lashed and startled both Greg and I.

'Admit what?' I tried to say as innocently as I could. God I was sick of being interrogated.

'You know exactly what I mean,' I wasn't ready to tell Greg and Lottie anything about my ghost powers. Jeff worked it out on his own and had his dad to protect him. They only had me. 'You're dating Jeff aren't you?'

'Huh? No! Are you crazy?'

'Oh come on, the secret conversations, you getting snappy every time his name is mentioned, you don't think I'm blind do you?' Wow, she'd been concentrating awfully hard. I needed to cover up what was really going on more than I needed to savour mine and Jeff's friendship. It made sense for me to lie to Lottie, concoct this story about me and him secretly dating, and pay him to go along with it. But I just couldn't do it. Not if he wouldn't want me to.

'He's helping me with chem...' I reasoned as convincingly as I could.

'Right, like you need help in chem, you're a brain!'

'Sheesh Lottie, we were forced to be partners in our assignment and if he doesn't get at leas don't get an A.' At least that part was true. 'We just had to make sure that we were on the right track. That's it I swear.'

'Oh so then you _weren't _seducing him behind my back?'

'You're crazy! Nobody is this crazy,' I exclaimed, 'No I was not seducing Donahue behind your back. I can barely talk to the guy without wanting to hit him!' I felt bad saying this. Behind Jeff's class clown exterior, he had actually respected my privacy and not told every kid in school that I was the ghost girl. But I had to lead Lottie off the scent.

'But Kel, I just don't get it! Why _were_ you talking to Jeff? I didn't even know you guys talked! It seemed like it was getting pretty heated over a stupid assignment...'

'You were listening in?' Greg was the first to pull a guilty face and so I fiercely directed at him 'You had no right!' Then realisation dawned on me. They really did know.

'Geez, calm down Fenton, we were just curious! We couldn't even hear what you guys were talking about; you just sounded pretty pissed off.' Oh thank Jesus. 'You didn't have to stand right against the door to hear that.'

'Listen guys, I know this looks totally bad right now and Lottie I promise you, I would never betray you,' I reasoned, 'it's just our... assignment has got pretty hectic lately you know?'

'Well I hope your "assignment" goes to plan...' Greg made quotation marks in the air, forcing me to bash him with my elbow.

'That's enough kids! Sorry I got a little crazy there.' Lottie apologised.

'Don't worry I expect it from you...' she glared, not amused by my light tease, 'Kidding!' She let out a small smile easing my conscious. Thank God I got out of that one.

'Well, if you ask me half the football team has already got to the tacos...' Greg groaned.

'Then let's go before you have withdrawal symptoms.'

Pulling them out the door, we sprinted to the cafeteria only to be stopped by the token-popular-bitchy-girl-used-in–these- high school –dramas- to-make-the-main –character- seem- more- appealing herself, Tracy Schmidt. God dammit, what now? 'And where do you think you're going?' she questioned, forcing her head to tilt sinisterly. I mean seriously, she looked like she was in a horror movie.

'Okay, listen Tracy, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that wherever me and my friends plan to go does not coincide with your idealistic popular agenda, is that correct?' I pondered.

'Fenton, do you ever stop being a nerd?'

'Yeah the funny thing is, we don't really care and were just desperate for a corn tortilla stuffed with shredded beef, so if you can move we will be eternally grateful.' Greg spouted, he was beginning to twitch and if Tracy wasn't careful she was gonna feel the effects of it.

'Listen losers, the only one I've got any beef with...' Greg's mouth began to drool, 'Is Fenturd, the rest of you are of no use to me.'

'I don't get it, in real life the popular kids don't even talk to the nerdy kids. Why do they do it in this?' Lottie whispered. Greg shrugged.

'In other words, beat it!' Tracy snarled. They looked to me with compassionate features.

'Go ahead, I'll catch up.' They quickly paced, eager to avoid this fiery encounter, 'I'm sorry but could you make this quick?'

'Shut your mouth Fenton, I will ask you one thing and one thing only and you better answer or so help me...'

'Get on with it! Jeez...'

'Have you been having secret liaisons with Jeff Donahue?'

'Secret liaisons? Seriously? Why is everybody here insane?'

'Answer the damn question!'

'Alright! No. I can honestly tell you that nothing PG-13 or over has gone on between me and Donahue. We are lab partners. That is all. Now if you would excuse me, I would like to join my friends.' I tried to push past the fuming teenager.

Life is a crazy thing, when you need someone to stay away from an ever so difficult situation; they just seem to jump right in. Jeff waltzed into this display of aggression and demands. 'Hey what's goin' on guys...?' He said with a false grin, but then his features went serious as he addressed me business-like. 'I need to talk to you Kelly.'

'My God Jeff, of all the times!' My head fell into my hands.

'Oh so what, you're on first name basis now? I can't believe this!' Crocodile tears seemed to pour from her lids and I'm pretty sure I saw Jeff smirk a little bit. 'It's over between us Jeff!'

'It was even on?' He whispered to himself.

She continued, 'I'm no longer copying your algebra, that you were "so happy" to let me borrow!' She fiercely growled, 'And as for you Fenturd, you better watch your tight ass, because if you're not careful there is going to be a $500 designer boot up it.' And the dragon stomped off in her rage.

'What in God's name just happened?' I contemplated, somewhat traumatised by my experience.

'I only give her my algebra homework because I know it's wrong... and if you ask me, she just complemented you.'

'What? That was a threat! People get arrested for that kind of shit.'

'She called your ass tight; I think she was actually unleashing her long suppressed lesbian feelings towards you... ow!' I had responded to Jeff's hypothesis with a fierce elbow to his abdomen. 'What was that for?'

'Only you would pick up on that. Anyway, that would only happen in your wildest dreams Donahue.'

'Well I can't really deny that...' He mocked, even with me giving him my ultimate evils, he remained grinning, so I hit him again. After howling for a while he started, 'Anyway I've lost something and considering you were at the scene of the crime, I was wondering if you had it.' Oh, his diary... but I hadn't finished reading it yet.

'Uh... what kind of thing?' I innocently enquired.

'Well...uh... it's a kind of notebook?'

'A _kind of_ notebook, so it's not a notebook?'

'Well, yeah it is a notebook, it's got my homework in it, but it's doesn't look like a notebook.'

'What does it look like then, a young John Cusack?'

'No... I mean... it's made of leather... and it has my initials,' He stuttered, 'and it has some... personal things in it...' He whispered.

'Personal things? Ha! Donahue keeps a diary.' I felt kinda bad for mocking him about it, especially as I had been reading it all morning.

'It's a _journal. _And I'm not talking about whether or not Brad Higgins winked at me in gym class. I just say... stuff.'

'Has that been an issue for you Donahue? Sexual harassment is no laughing matter... '

'Would you just tell me if you saw it?'

'No... I haven't seen a journal anywhere.' I lied as best as I could.

He sighed. 'Okay... I guess it must be lying around somewhere. Thanks anyway...'

He turned around in the other direction, and suddenly the guilt overwhelmed me. 'Hey Jeff?' I called when he was approximately 3 feet away.

'You rang?' He sighed.

'Thanks for being so understanding, you know, about earlier.'

'Don't mention it Fenton,' And with that he gave me a slight salute and walked off to the janitors closets, where he wouldn't find what he was looking for. I am a terrible human being. I lied to one of the only people that weren't giving me any serious grief, and somebody who was willing to help me with the mess that was my ghost alter ego. I am a terrible human being!


	11. Detention

**Soon I may run out of material so if it takes me a while to update, I do apologise. I'm writing so that I have some of the story still with me and then I will add chapters as I go along. Don't worry, I know where I'm going with this story, I just need to get it all written. Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following things: Danny Phantom, libraries, headphones, 9th grade dodgeball, James Bond or badly dubbed martial art films. **

* * *

Detention

Jeff's POV

I wasn't entirely sure my plan was going to work. I only had a hunch that this particularly bad tardy was gonna land Fenton in detention, but then again my gut instinct hasn't always been wrong. We weren't gonna be supervised intensely on the grounds that we hadn't done anything that offensive and that Mr Lancer is pretty old. The only other kid in there was Mo Dinklage, who had his headphones in anyway. Ah well, if she doesn't turn up, I can relax for an hour right? Though I couldn't help but feel a little disappointment deep down.

Before I saw the hinges of the door bend and noisily echo through the library, I saw Kelly's disgruntled face, entertaining me hugely. I knew she couldn't get out of this. 'Don't look so pleased Donahue. Yes I couldn't get out of detention. It turns out this is my fifth tardy in two weeks.' She walked over to my side and pulled out her chair, the metal legs vulgarly scraping against the tiled floor. She then crossed her arms on the desk and buried her head. It was like she couldn't deal with anything that was thrown at her, even if it was a simple task of holding her head up.

'You okay?' She lifted her head and looked at me, her face showing no emotion, 'Sorry, standard question...'

'Yeah I'm fine, it's just... if I can't do something as simple as getting out of detention, or even stand up without my legs disappearing, then how can I become like my dad? I can't fight ghosts, their tricky as hell!' She contemplated.

'Hey don't be defeatist now; you've already got one fight down, how much more is there to possibly learn?'

'Why is it just me who knows how spectacularly clumsy my display was? Oh wait, my dad sure as hell knows!'

'So your dad knows about this whole ghost thing?' She paused for a while, and then a culpable expression painted itself on her features.

'No... He doesn't know anything about it.' What was this girl playing at?

'Does anybody in your family know?' She hesitated to answer me. 'Kelly...?'

'No, okay, nobody other than you knows about this...' She looked to check Mo wasn't listening in, '...ghost thing.' She whispered.

'Well then... why haven't you told anybody?' I softened my tone, just so she wouldn't think I was being nosey. If I'm being honest, I was excited that I was the only one that knew. Kelly and I knew a piece of the information that the rest of the world didn't know. Call me pathetic, but to me that felt like we had a special bond.

'When my dad first heard about my exploits, he was outraged by this mysterious ghost girl. She didn't follow protocol and she'd put too many lives in danger. She's a liability.'

'That's some pretty harsh words to hear from your own dad.' I was somewhat empathetic with this, considering my own father was so occupied with his work as well.

'He didn't know it was me.' She concluded, so easy to forgive her own father like a normal kid would be.

'Still, I mean Kelly you saved those people, you saved me. How can he, of all people, have beef with that?' This had me more riled up than necessary I'll admit, but I didn't like this idea of a system restricting who could or couldn't be a hero. That or I was projecting my own problems onto Kelly's.

'Because he's the town's official ghost hero. Amity doesn't need me.' She was so sure that this was what she should do. That it wasn't right for her to be a hero. I bet it's because she's a girl. Girl's make things way too complicated. A guy wouldn't be this resistant to being a superhero. I'm sure Daddy Phantom wasn't.

'Look Kelly, I'm not saying your dad is on the brink of death, but I'm pretty sure he's not the young _thang_ that he use to be. Just look at it like you're the next generation.'

'But what if I don't want to be the next generation? It's way too much responsibility! You have to make sure your not gonna hurt anybody innocent, and then you have to blindly go into battle without thinking about your loved ones, or yourself, or...' Her fingers had dug deep into the skin of her palms and her azure eyes had become wild with pain.

'Whoa, whoa, calm yourself Fenton... I'm sorry, I've been kinda forcing this on you haven't I? Look, it's totally your choice what you do. I guess if I was you, I wouldn't stop to think what this would mean; only that I would wanna help... but I don't really think these things through.'

'Jeff, It's not that I haven't thought about it, it's just... if I really messed this up... it would hurt my dad the worst of all. But if I don't use my powers to help this town, then I'm selfishly keeping them to myself. And it will be me and you who will have to live with that secret. I'm not sure I can deal with that and I'm not sure I can put you through that.' She was thinking... of me? I could tell by the intensity of her pondering and crease of her eyebrows that she was struggling to come up with an answer, so I thought I would distract her for a while.

'What are your powers anyway? I saw the flashy bolt things and the flying, but I can't remember much else.' Well, whatever she decided, it would be good to know what we were dealing with.

'Well, I can go invisible, intangible and I can take over people's bodies. I'm pretty sure all the things my dad can do that I can't, I will have to learn with time...'

'Wait, wait, wait... you can take over people's bodies?'

'Yeah, and their minds too. It's called overshadowing.' She said so plainly it scared me.

'You can take over people's bodies?!' I wasn't getting over this.

'Yes, all ghosts can! Don't you know anything Donahue?'

I thought for a while. She was gonna have to prove this to me. 'Take over Mo.'

'What?'

'Overshadow Mo.' I twitched my head in his direction.

She looked at him and back at me in utter disbelief at what I was asking her. 'No. Are you insane?'

'Oh come on he won't know what's going on!'

'No.'

'Okay then I guess I'm just gonna have to tell the world that Kelly Fenton is...!'

'NO...' I gave her that "I've got you now" grin that always seems to get her to do what I want. God I sound creepy. 'Fine.' Kelly finally agreed. She got out of her chair and headed to the back of the library. My gaze followed her intensely, and as she was a few metres away from Mo, she turned invisible. The next thing I saw was Mo's normally brown eyes become florescent amethyst, and his face become irritated. He took off his headphones, placed his hands on his hips in a female fashion and addressed me in Kelly's voice 'Are you happy now?'

I stared in awe for a good 30 seconds, and then cracked up laughing. 'Oh my god! I'm almost attracted to him like that! Ahahahaha.' Oh wow, my lungs were hurting from laughing at today's unexpected revelations.

'Well I think that says more about you then it does about Mo, Donahue.' I was gonna be laughing about this for quite some time. Kelly placed Mo's headphones back on his ears, changed the song, and then exited Mo's body. She quickly returned to her chair in human form, and Mo was too dazed about his recent blackout to notice. We giggled a little bit about his confusion, though I did feel kinda bad. However I was happy to see Kelly smile about something in like... forever.

I let a small amount of silence pass between us before I finally asked, 'So... what are you gonna do?'. A blue wisp escaped her mouth.

Kelly POV

Fate was on my side at that moment Jeff asked that question. Or maybe not... Rubble rained as I saw a collection of figures that hadn't crossed the boundaries of our parallel dimensions like...ever. It was the Ghost Zone Police Department, floating all on the same level, shoulder to shoulder, like a deadly wall of ectoplasmic... um... suckiness. Naturally Jeff and I were cowering helplessly under the same table, and I could see Mo wailing noisily, sprinting out of the room. I realised I had Jeff in a tight embrace and I could tell by the tingling feeling that I had made both of us intangible. I'm pretty sure that's what it was...never mind. This isn't really the time.

By the lack of noise coming from my tracking device, I knew Danny Phantom wasn't anywhere near here. But I knew the GZPD would only be here for a purpose, they would be looking for someone. Had Wulf escaped again?

'She has to be here, it clearly indicates a creature of her exact body type is in this realm and area. Look, 106lbs, really short.' Screw you I'm average height god dammit! Oh crap...they're looking for me.

'But you only got a 45% ectoplasmic reading, it's probably just the normal radiation humans experience everyd...'

'Hush!' he held a gloved finger up to his fellow officer 'I'm getting 74%'. He could sense I was using my powers. He would find me for sure, but I couldn't put Jeff in danger.

'You better give them what they want,' the form I was clasping advised me in a whisper.

'What about you, huh? '

'Don't worry about me; I'll go through the emergency exit, just take the guys out okay.'

'I can't fight more than one at once; I hardly got through the first round!'

'Doesn't matter, I've watched plenty of badly dubbed martial arts movies. I can talk you through it, just take this...' he grabbed his bag and pulled out a headset.

'You carry that around?'

'Don't ask why.'

'Who goes there? I can hear your strategic murmuring!' A booming, authoritative voice questioned.

'You better go out there ghost spawn,' Jeff mocked.

'If you survive this one to, remind me to kill you afterwards.' We saluted and I became my albino alter ego.

'99.9%!'

I flew in front of their view and teased childishly, 'Hey bird brains! Looking for me?'

'There she is! Seize the fiend!' The heavily armed ghouls threw themselves at me, their hands practically clasping for my flesh and bones.

'Yeah... I've got plans tonight,' they began by throwing their batons, which seemed to have a mind of their own, at me and heavily growled as I managed to dodged each one. I couldn't help but respond to this with excitable giggling and responded, 'Look I'm sorry but I just got the 8th season of 'House' and OW...!' One of their possessed batons had planted me on the head.

'Stop showing off James Bond! Just spin to create momentum and take them all out in one kick.' A voice had suddenly appeared in my ear.

'Don't you think that's a little more easily said than done...?' I dodged another baton.

'Just do it, okay?'

'Who is she talking to?' the enemy began to question.

'I don't understand kids these days... arrggghhhh!' I encircled the pack of spirit cops and began to increase in speed more and more. When I was going at roughly the same speed as a motor in a Ferrari, I applied my foot to each of their puke green faces. Holy crap, it really worked! They all went flying in million different directions, smacking painfully on the brick walls of the library.

'Wow, you're a genius!' I realised I'd actually said something nice to Jeff.

'Focus Fenton, but thanks for the complement...for once.' Guess he noticed too.

I let out a girlish scream as I saw a gathering of neon green light being hurled towards me. I ducked and allowed it to dismantle the wall behind. 'This isn't 9th grade gym class Fenton, use their strengths against them!' He had a point; I wasn't being the fearless warrior that everybody believed I was. But it got me thinking, what's the best way to get a player out in dodge ball? Easy. Catch their ball. That's exactly what I was going to do.

As the next ball of energy cascaded forward I anticipated catching it in my own grip. It threw me back a little bit but soon I had it glowing gloriously in my hand. Oh, this was gonna be fun. I tossed the orb of green fire back in their direction and it appeared that not even Jeff had anticipated this.

'Whoa... ' I heard from the other end, 'I was just gonna say use your own ecto-shots but that works too.' Oh yeah, I can do that as well. I shot back my own fluorescent purple rays making the unprepared ones use their arms as protection. How pathetic...However the ones who could see where my plan was going quickly lifted their shields and protected themselves. This was going to be much harder than I thought.

'That all you got! It's true what they say... girls can't aim.'

'What did you just say?'I wasn't gonna take this.

'You heard what I said... you throw like a girl!' I could feel the purple flame clouding over my eyes as I breathed... and launched myself at these morons at 7000 miles per hour. However when I was about to pummel the one that had talked with a baton, he had got my tiny white wrist in a hard, cold grasp. I let out a small whine. 'We don't want much from you ghost girl, we just need to know where you came from.'

'You can never make me talk!' I gasped, feeling like an interrogated spy.

'Don't be so dramatic! We don't need you to talk...' he grabbed a small glowing knife and slid the blade across my skin.

'Kelly!' I heard Jeff cry.

'Arrggghhhhh! What the fu...' I whimpered, shaking. I then felt one of the deadly clones pluck out one of my hairs, and another stuffed a Q-tip in my mouth. The sick one with my wrist in his hands gathered my blood in a clear dish.

'That should about do it, thanks for being so cooperative, Miss.' The bastard said sarcastically. A portal appeared in the open daylight of the library and each of them escaped through it, 'And one last thing Miss, you can't escape the man...anywhere.' And with that they were gone.


	12. Hey! That's My Body You're Messing With!

**Sorry, this chapter is stupidly short. I know that's kinda the least you want after taking forever to update. Anyways, I would like to say a big thank you to HopelesslyWaitin (I know that's just an anon name, not an actual account) for giving me the longest review and Zinnia99 for the most reviews. I have to admit, I am a noob and I guess I don't always know how to get reviews. I would also like to thank the one Canadian who has been reading my story. I like everyone else too, it's just I noticed there was this one Canadian and it made me lol. I'll shut up now...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the following things: Danny Phantom, janitor's closets and S.W.A.T teams.**

* * *

Hey! That's My Body You're Messing With!

Jeff's POV

I would be lying if I didn't say that was one of the coolest things I've ever seen/done. However I was exceptionally panicky about Kelly's emotional welfare right now. I ran over to her and without really thinking about it I threw my arms over her shoulders. 'Kelly, are you okay?'

She didn't say anything; she just looked vacant and remained on the floor, her mouth open in shock. She uttered the words '...the...man...' I then heard the piercing sound of sirens getting closer and closer. 'Kelly you have to change back.' She remained stuck to the floor, still traumatised, her eyes emotionless. 'Kelly you have to change back, NOW!' Finally she looked at me and realised what it was I trying to tell her.

'You might wanna close your eyes.' She recommended.

'Why?' Too late. She had already changed back, and the intense light already had me in a blinded haze. 'Ow, okay. Should've seen that coming'

She laughed slightly, as I could feel her body shake in my arms. I realised I was still embracing her, but as I looked her over, I dunno, she seemed kinda worn out. Maybe this whole fighting ghost thing is more exhausting than she originally made out. I felt bad for pushing her so hard. I didn't bother taking my arms off her; instead I decided to help her up as we saw the authorities fast approaching.

'Oh crap! They can't see me here! I was at the last crime scene. You have to help me hide Jeff! I can't use my ghost powers.'

'But you need help, medical attention...anything!' I tried to reason.

'No! They will be able to tell something is wrong, just hide me!' She begged adamantly.

'Fine.' I gently shoved her in a janitor's closet that was close by. I then turned and saw a S.W.A.T like festering of armed men invading the scene.

'You, boy! What are you doing here? This isn't a safe place for anybody to be right now.' A bald guy in the whitest of white suits enquired.

'Sorry, officer...general...'

'Agent.'

'Whatever, I'm sorry, I had detention here and I guess I couldn't get out before... you know... the metaphorical crap hit the metaphorical fan.'

'I'd have hoped it was metaphorical son. Well you better get out of here, but first get yourself checked out with Bob the medic, and I suppose we need to ask you a few questions.' Shit, how was going to explain it all without giving away the mysterious ghost girl had been present?

'Well actually Major...'

'Agent.'

'I have been so traumatised by these turn of events that I don't actually think I can answer any of those questions of yours.'

'Are you sure, it would be a great asset to your country, boy, that you tell us what happened. We need to know everything about this vicious man-eating ghost girl that is a danger to every American, their sleeping children and their cute puppies.' Oh yeah, that's Kelly alright. 'The locals have started to call her Inviso-belle.' Oh... my...god, that's the funniest thing I've heard in a while.

'I'm pretty sure she wasn't here, all I saw was just a lot of crumbling and shouting. And I didn't get hit by anything so I think I'm okay. Can I go home now? I just wanna call my mom... tell her I love her.'

'Fine, just don't get up to too much mischief boy, you got me?'

'Heard you loud and clear Captain!' I saluted him.

'For the last time, it's Agent!'

I opened the door to the school corridor and made my way through the halls. Suddenly I felt a strange sensation spread over me. I was no longer in control of my body and I drifted into a state of unconsciousness.

When I came to, I saw a disgruntled Kelly with her arms folded in front of me. I was in an unfamiliar street, but standing up which is practically impossible to do when you have been sleeping, which was what I presumed I had been doing. 'Sorry... I overshadowed you.'

'I feel violated.' I joked.

'Shut up. It was the only way I could think to get out.' But eventually she smiled and breathed, some what a little seductively, 'I'm sorry, I just really wanted to be inside of you.'

I swallowed, still a little delirious. '...What?'

She began to snicker and I realised she was screwing with me. _Haha, in your dreams Donahue. _ I smiled and started laughing at myself 'You bitch.'

'I'm sorry I couldn't help myself.' As weird as this conversation was, at least we were laughing at something again.

'Whatever, Inviso-belle!'

'Oh my God is that what they are calling me?' She facepalmed like never before.

'So...uh...as I was saying... what's the plan with the whole ghost fighting thing?'

'Well... clearly they were looking for me there, but how did they know it was me? I was in my human form!'

'Maybe you just radiate a lot of, oh what's that stuff, I know this don't tell me...'

'Ectoplasm?' She intervened

'I said don't tell me! Yeah that stuff.'

'It's perfectly possible; my dad was able to detect me even when I was in my human form for those first few days. Wow, you actually suggested something probable!'

'Hey, I have my moments. But seriously stop stalling, what are you going to do?'

'I'm...I'm going to not...,' she paused and gazed at the floor in deep thought, then she met my eye line again, her blue eyes showing strength and determination, 'I guess I'm needed in this town and my dad clearly hasn't been able to patrol everywhere. You got your way Donahue; I'm going to be the new superhero: Danny Phantom 2.0 or something like that!'

'Awesome!' Suddenly I was business like 'Now you'll need new fighting gear as you're looking like a burglar is not going win you over with the public. Plus we're going to need somewhere to train you...'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa Donahue, c'mon! I'm just starting to get the hang of this.'

'And we need to get on it as fast as we can!' What did I have in mind for Kelly's outfit? I didn't really know then, but if you were going to help the girl you had a crush on concoct some kickass superhero gear you might end up going... well a little over the top. How I was going to avoid a cat suit I can honestly tell you I didn't know.

However, Kelly surprised me with a sudden outburst, 'I know just the place.' She grabbed my hand and we ran.


	13. Need Some Help?

**What has two thumbs and managed to churn out a 2500 word chapter in one day? This gal! Okay, that doesn't work written down. The chapters should be a little longer nowadays and I'm hopefully going to update twice every weekend. I'm really enjoying writing it now, so you'll probably see material even if you don't want to. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following things: Danny Phantom, lemonade, fudge, cookies, Q-tips, super awesome ninja skills (despite all my best efforts), Power Rangers and Mission Impossible. **

* * *

Need Some Help?

Kelly POV

I knocked on the familiar panel of wood that reminded me of lemonade, fudge, stuffy rooms and unintelligible rants. The neon signs flashing my surname also gave a clue to where I was, and Jeff caught on pretty quickly.

'Related?' he pondered.

'You think?'

The door opened revealing my grandmother, whose red hair was only just beginning to go grey and whose welcoming smile was then brought by curiosity at the friend I had with me.

'Well if it isn't my favourite granddaughter!' and only granddaughter I'd like to point out, 'What brings you here Kels... with company I see?'

'Haha, well it's a funny story you see...' Crap, in my haste to get to Fenton Works I forgot to work out what I was gonna do with Jeff... how do I explain?

'We have a science project we need to work on!' he interjected. Our actual science project was mostly theory, but hey it would work for now.

'Yeah yeah, a science project! We were hoping we could just use the la...basement for our work because Mom won't let...us...use...ours...' My grandmother stood there crossed armed, unconvinced by my completely and utterly non-suspicious totally confident speech. I just smiled sheepishly and tried to look as innocent as I could.

'I'm not sure Kelly, I don't let complete strangers into my humble abode...' she argued apprehensively. Ugh, always have to do it the old fashioned way don't we Grams...

'Oh how rude of me, I do apologise my fair lady. My name is Sir Jeffrey Donahue...' my grandmother's face turned to one of confusion and then a knowing discomfort. What was so weird about Jeff? I don't get it…well… other than everything'...I came to accompany Lady Fenton as she pursued your home. I do not wish to intrude.'

She brought her composure back, 'My, my Kelly... he sure is a gentlemen,' she giggled nervously. 'It's perfectly alright you two, come on in... I was just finishing a plate of fudge, hope you two are hungry.'

'Grams, are you okay? You seem a bit off.' Her eyes kept flitting between me and Jeff, not once did she stop fidgeting and her breathing began to escalate.

'Oh I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry about me,' she paused and a coy smile formed on her face 'You know... you two sure make a cute couple.' The metaphorical facepalming going on in my imagination could have knocked me out right about now.

My response was to immediately counter this theory of my grandmothers by bashfully and quietly repeating phrases like 'No...We're just friends... we don't see each other that way... blah blah blah.' However, Jeff responded to this by deciding that winding me up about it was the absolute best thing to do...

He placed his arms round my shoulder and confidently declared... 'Oh thank you so much Mrs Fenton, we sure do get that a lot, don't we snugglebucket?' He then pinched my cheeks with his thumb and forefinger. My death stare would have made him stop... could it have any real effect. Who knows, maybe one day my eyes will shoot lasers. But until then I was going to have to resort to violence the human way. I shoved him off and bashed him with my elbow as hard as could. It turned out this is not how most people act around their grandmas... especially those whose grandmas have super awesome ninja skills. She had me in her grasp before I could do anymore damage.

'Hey there Skipper! Gosh, you are just like your dad sometimes. Always with that temper!'

'He started it!' I childishly argued.

'Well then, if you two aren't dating… what are you?' It was a fair point, I never actually explained the relationship between Jeff and I.

'We're lab partners Grams, Jeff was just being a retar….' Remember you're with your Grammy, Fenton, '….idiot.'

'Well all I can say is when Jazz brought boys home…'

'She was tutoring them most likely.'

'Oh yeah… she…she wasn't a normal kid.' My grandmother began to contemplate.

'Look Grams, I know that you don't particularly like people going in the basement but me and Jeff really need to see…'

'Oh go ahead, nothing has really happened in there in years.' She eased.

'Wha…really? That didn't take all that much persuading Grandma… are you sure there isn't anything illegal in that fudge?' I began to worry.

Jeff, irritated that I was pushing our luck, grabbed my arm and began to pull me down the hall 'Thank you kindly Mrs. Fenton.' In a fake southern accent and was mouthing at me to shut up.

We were getting closer to the basement, but I could hear my grandmother whispering from afar, 'Well I let my boy play around in there and he became a superhero… can't get much worse than that, can it?' Oh yeah, there were definitely drugs in that fudge.

Oh c'mon, it's gotta be here somewhere! I was hunched over a box of old ghost hunting equipment that, thanks to my grandparents, had aged relatively well, but in my search was flying through the air as I frantically rummaged through a bunch of junk. I was looking for the most important piece of equipment which, according to my parents, any average Joe could use to trap a ghost.

Jeff just seemed to space out in our surroundings; probably what were catching his eye the most were the rusted doors of the old ghost portal, which had inadvertently given my father his ghost powers. I guess without it none of us would be here today. 'It's a portal.' I said, as I assumed that's what he was looking at, 'to…you know… another dimension. The ghost zone.'

'Oh yeah I know, I have two at home.' He joked, 'It's so weird though, I read about them in the National Geographic, you know the naturally occurring ones, but I've never seen a man made one.'

'Ah well, interesting fact for you, this is the original... and the best as my family would have it.'

He smirked at me, 'What? No it isn't, the first one was built by Vlad Masters.' I wanted to punch him right about now… okay maybe I am a little too violent.

'Hey hey hey, we do not speak that name in this household. Vlad Masters was not the first person to build a portal; he was the first person to _announce publicly_ that he had built a ghost portal. My folks had more sense than that, they kept it a secret.'

'But wait, was that why there was that sudden influx of ghosts in Amity Park thirty years ago?'

'Shhh shhh shhh, okay so maybe there were a few… errors.' You better not mock me Donahue.

'Hahahaha wow, you know it's lucky your dad was there to clean up your family's mess.' He scratched his chin, pondering something, 'You never fully explained to me why your Dad is a ghost anyway. And how can ghost hunters have a ghost kid? Did your Grandma have a ghost affair?'

'Not so loud Donahue!,' I hissed, then sighed as I prepared to tell the story that I'm pretty sure you all know, so don't worry I'm not going to go into excruciating detail, 'My dad's only half ghost, he got into an accident with the very portal you see before you, it messed with his DNA. I guess I inherited the ghost gene.'

'So, have you always been a ghost. I mean you pretty good at hiding it… till now.' He teased me. Why is he always making fun of me?

'No, only recently, I think me getting my powers coincided with when my dad got them. And just like him… I have no idea what I'm doing.' I sighed, one because the reality of the situation was dawning on me, two because I still hadn't found the stupid...'Got it!'

'What's that… are we having soup?' Jeff wondered as I presented the Fenton thermos.

'Now listen Donahue, because you'll need to remember this. Although this thing is pretty outdated, it still serves a purpose and it might just become the single most important thing in your existence. This is the Fenton thermos, by just opening it; it traps ghosts so that they remain in the palm of your hand. Anyone can use this piece of junk, including a moron like you.' I ruffled his hair like a pet dog, as he pouted at my insult. 'Do you think you can keep it safe…? I don't want my parents to know I have it, they'd get suspicious. '

He looked over the thermos, and pretended to weigh his options in his head, swaying it from side to side and biting his entire bottom lip. I tried to suppress a giggle at that. Wait a minute… a giggle? What am I, six? 'Sure why not, if it's the single most important thing in my existence. '

* * *

Jeff POV

The prospect of having some pretty kick-ass equipment in my hand was bringing out my child/gamer side and when Kelly wasn't looking I may or may not have been posing Power Rangers style with the thing. However there was a moment when she finally caught me…

'What are doing?'

'Nothing.' I said innocently and I hid the thermos even though Kelly was the one who gave it to me. Maybe it was a metaphor or something.

'Hahahaha, nerrrrrrrd much Donahue?' She burst out laughing.

'Shut up! I have needs.' I was blushing, trying my best to laugh along and not be embarrassed.

'Anyways, there's other stuff I gotta look for that I need you to take, but I think it might be in another room, so just stay here a sec… and don't touch anything!'

'What if your grandma catches me here? "Don't worry Mrs Fenton! I was just stealing your stuff." With her moves I don't think that would go down too well.' Also it would badly affect my masculinity, but I didn't exactly wanna tell a girl I was trying to impress that.

'You're right…for once.' She mocked. I just smiled, willing to take it now. She started thinking then suddenly exclaimed, 'I got it!' She went over to a closet on the right and placed her palm on some sort of scanner. 'You need my DNA to get into here, so I'll open it now. If she comes down just go in here.' The doors opened and revealed four concealed jumpsuits, two were orange, one of them being the size of a mammoth and the other one was pretty scrawny. The other two were blue and slender, clearly meant for women. 'It will close when you push the button inside.'

'Okay, please don't be long… '

'What, are you scared of coming out of the closet?'

'Really, Fenton? A gay joke, you're stooping that low. I expected better of you.'

'Well so did I, but hey the opportunity came…'

'Well for your information, I don't swing that way.'

'Really? Are you sure?' This was kinda wasting time, but Kelly wasn't gonna let something like that slide.

'Yeah, I'm pretty sure.' And she was the proof of it… the idiot. 'Now go find the other deadly weapons. We need to get out of here. '

'Sure, sorry I'm going.' And she ran out somewhere.

I needed Kelly to leave because I'd be looking over these jumpsuits, realising the females were a little more like catsuits, and contemplating whether or not I should use one as a basis for my outfit for Kelly. When I say contemplating, I mean I had actually already decided this and was now going to put my plan into motion. I took the slightly shorter one _Hmm, I'm probably gonna have to make it even shorter for Fenton_ and stuffed it in my backpack. I had a bit of an idea for the design, but it would be something I'd have to work on. Kelly would probably prefer me to work on my chem homework rather than her fighting gear, but hey she wasn't the boss of me! Though I suppose with those super powers of hers….

'Okay, I found all you're gonna need to take with you and don't worry I'll show you how it all works once we leave.' She had a box that she was filling with all sort of clearly very technical pieces of equipment that would hurt my brain if I thought of the mechanics. She then covered them in a piece of cloth and on the cloth placed a bunch of rather mundane things, like Q tips and empty jam jars. 'I told my grandma that we were collecting different bugs and needed jars and stuff from here that wasn't ghost related.'

'That sounds legit…'

'Shut up, it's something okay. Anyways we need to get out of here.'

'Hey Kelly…' We heard impending footsteps and then became very aware that there was equipment sprawled about on the floor and a closet open with a missing garment for unexplained reasons.

'Crap! Help me clean up.' She instructed, so I did. We were frantically picking up pieces of junk and throwing them into various boxes. She then slammed her hands on the scanner next to the closet, not even noticing that one of the jumpsuits was missing. Guess I got pretty lucky.

We finished just in time before Mrs Fenton Sr. appeared with a plate of fudge, 'Make sure you leave some for your Grandfather Kelly, you know how he gets.' She rolled her eyes. I wanted to meet this guy with an unusual enthusiasm for fudge… he sounded fun. 'Did you find everything you needed Kellybear?' Hahahahaha oh my God, Kellybear. That's almost as good as "Inviso-belle". She elbowed me for my snickering, so the pain made it a little less funny.

'Is that my Kellybear I'm hearing about?' A booming voice from the top of the stairs declared.

Kelly now had her head in her hands. An extremely large aging man in an orange jump suit walked from the dark staircase. 'Hi Grandpa.' Wow, I'm telling you I couldn't get over how huge this guy was. His love of fudge kinda showed… okay that was mean.

'C'mon give me a hug. I haven't seen you in what seems like a lifetime! And who's this, have you brought another cadet for an army against invading ghosts?' Whoa! These people were _really _into ghost hunting! But if they were the parents of Danny Phantom… sheesh that guy must have had a crappy childhood.

'This is Jeff, grandpa. My lab partner.' The way she said that I guess she didn't want to repeat what had happened in the hallway earlier.

'Awww well I hope you "lab partner"…' he made quotation marks in the air with gloved fingers,'…is working you hard. Put it there buddy, the names Fenton. Jack Fenton.' And he extended his hand towards me while Kelly cried out in protest and in her embarrassment the box fell on the floor because her hands went invisible.

'Yeah because the driveway didn't give that away enough,' His wife sarcastically remarked, which distracted everyone. Or well I assumed she did, I was worrying about losing circulation in my hand at his firm grip.

'Well we best be going, we've got a lot of work to do and mom and dad might be worried.' Kelly began to push me out of the room forgetting the box.

'Don't you kids wanna stay for cookies?'

'We're good grandma, don't worry!'

'Thank you Mr and Mrs F!' I shouted back at them grateful for the stuff we had pick pocketed…and the fudge as well. We were just at the doorway when I whispered, 'The Box!' to Kelly. Her eyes went wide with realisation and she quickly sprinted downstairs and apologised to her grandparents for leaving so abruptly.

Once she was by my side again, she instructed me to 'Go, go, go!' Mission Impossible style, and I'll admit the theme music was in my head while we snuck out of there.


	14. Caution

**I didn't feel like writing much this week, but tonight I stayed up to 2am from a sudden boost, so another chapter is ready for you guys. OHMYGAWD I just realised Jeff and Kelly's celebrity couple name is 'Jelly'. How cute! Anyone... no... okay. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own: Danny Phantom, Ravioli, Ben and Jerry's, Maury, Ohio and adult magazines. **

* * *

Caution

Kelly's POV

It was almost five now and my mom threw herself on me before I'd closed the door. She was rubbing my arm and pinching my face like I was a five year old who had fallen off her bike.

Jeff and I had gone our separate ways with him armed to the teeth with gadgets that I begged him not to break. He told me not to worry and that he had plenty of Call of Duty experience so everything would be okay. Somehow, I didn't think that would be enough to prepare him, so we agreed to meet tomorrow and test the weapons.

Anyway, back to my mom, she was showing me all the love and attention a parent naturally would in such situations, asking, 'Are you alright sweetie? We heard about the invasion at school and you weren't answering your phone, oh we were so worried!' as she hugged me and stroked my hair. Whoops! Guess I should have thought of that.

'Oh, yeah…' I didn't wanna mention to them I had tardy detention… I wanted my parents to be proud of me and all. '…uh, me and the guys got milkshakes.'

'Really? We phoned your friends. They said they hadn't seen you since school.' Damn, like bad friends they had ruined my lie… however like good friends they hadn't ratted me out about detention.

'Oh wait that was the other day! No today I went to… um… oh Fenton Works! Yeah, I was in the mood for some… fudge. Grandma can back me up on that.'

'Your grandparents? Huh, well… that was nice of you!' Oh god I feel so terrible right now. 'Do you even know what happened at school?' Oh dear, I guess it would be better here to play dumb.

'No! What has something devastating and plot-thickening happened?' I enquired innocently.

'Yeah! A ghost broke into your school library and smashed it up pretty bad, but there's no trace of them. Your father is adamant that it was that ghost girl, but there is no evidence.'

'Oh, her! The pesky… swine.' It was really hard to play it cool when you know your dad has been trash talking you.

'Now now Kelly. Don't be jumping to any conclusions like your father. The likelihood is that this girl wasn't even on the scene. At least that's what your Uncle Tuck says.'

'But Agent Ivory says he saw her! Or at least he thought he did.' My dad interjected, good to see he was worried about me.

'Danny! I will not have you bad mouthing someone in front of our daughter! You know it's a long-shot and she's only made one appearance in town.'

'Look, Sam I know you're starting to get the impression that I'm angry she "stole my thunder" but I'm telling you she is a menace!'

I coughed, hoping they'd stop. 'Dad, you look pretty tired. Did you have a fight today?' There were bags under his eyes and he kept rubbing his right shoulder indicating it was injured.

'See your daughter is so caring that she worries about you even when you're being a jealous lunatic. That's how well we raised her.' Well really I wanted him to stop raging about my alter ego, but I guess that was also the case.

He blew out a large, uninterrupted breath. 'You're right… you're right. I'm sorry Kelly, for some reason there's a sudden influx of ghosts in town at a rate that…. apparently, I've been unable to handle single- handily. I'm happy to see you're okay.' Then he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head, but then caught a glimpse of my frown asked, with concern clear in his voice, 'You are okay, right sweetie?'

'Yeah… yeah I'm fine.' Tears were starting to swell in my eyes. Shut up, I'm a girl okay. I just felt… so damn guilty.

'It's been a long day. Go upstairs and I'll bring dinner up to you.' My mom suggested, noticing my sudden distress. Now I was really going to cry.

'Thanks mom, I'll just go now.' I began to trudge upstairs, suddenly physically _and _emotionally drained.

However my emotions were then replaced with a sudden influx of embarrassment when I heard my parents whisper speculatively, 'Do you think it's a boy?'

'No doubt.' My mom concluded.

'When was she ever old enough for boys anyway? Whoever he is, I'm going to kill him.'

'Danny! You can't plot to kill teenagers.'

Great. That just had to be their conclusion didn't it? It wasn't possible I had any bigger issues than that of normal teenagers! Truthfully as far as I had told them, no, I hadn't more to worry about than boys and shopping and stamp collecting or whatever the hell it is kids are into nowadays.

The talk of boys did remind that Jeff's diary was still in my possession because I hadn't had the will to give it back to him despite all the things he had done for me in the past twelve hours. However it had opened my eyes to his perspective, so I guess I needed to know how he found out exactly, to make sure it never happens again.

I started reading just where I'd left off, what appeared to be the few weeks after I had just discovered my powers. Jeff appeared to understand very early on that something was up with me and wasn't all that attentive to his own problems, which he had more of than I ever realised. I had to admit, this was making me well up to. I mean, it was the fact that my struggle hadn't gone completely unnoticed and somehow… he understood. I felt like my heart was going to burst.

'Honey?' My mom peered around my door, ravioli in hand. 'Is everything okay?'

'Uhh… yeah.' I wiped my face… guess I really had been crying. Seriously… what the hell was this kid doing to me?

'You know if anything is happening at school you can talk to me, you don't have any sisters to gossip with and tell your feelings to.'

'There isn't a guy mom. School was tough is all…'

'Kelly, what happened? You really can't be secretive in this family, you know that. Gosh, when we were your age your father and I were on the verge of mental collapse. Then again that was probably because we were suppressing our true feelings for each other… hmmm, I suppose you don't really want me to talk about this huh?'

'Look as long as you don't talk about those fake out make outs again, I'm okay. I'm fine mom honestly nothing's wrong.' Other than the ghost thing, and feeling bad about Jeff and the multiple tardies that led to detention.

'Well as long as you're okay, but remember I'm always here.'

'I know, thanks mom. Love you.' I needed her to know this more than ever.

'I love you too Kels.' And she kissed me in almost the exact spot that my dad had kissed me earlier. Weird that.

I practically ravished my ravioli as I realised I had eaten like, nothing all day and I had burnt a bijillion calories running and ghost fighting. Oh yeah, this is the normal life of a teenager. I then picked up the diary and started from where Mom had interrupted me. I finally got to the part where Jeff had discovered who I really was. And his account wasn't as I'd expected it would be…

'_Finally it all made sense. Why had it never occur to me? Truthfully, it shouldn't have occurred to me because it was more unpredictable than I could have ever imagined, and yet it added up so clearly. She isn't of this world or our world. That's what it appears anyway. She is ghost. Not metaphorically or anything, like literally she is a ghost. Where else would you find a fellow student to possess exhilarating and extraordinarily dangerous supernatural powers than Amity Park? I knew it wasn't a mistake to move to this town. So…what do I do about it? Do I confront her about it? I mean… she could be endangering my life, even if she had just a few hours ago saved it. _Oh god… I guess I did. No wonder he seemed so… understanding. He was grateful. _What I don't understand is why someone who isn't like many people in this world, someone who is unlike anyone I've ever met, is spending her time with the trivial trials that Casper High has to offer, including my consistent teasing, instead of saving the world and being something so much more important and bigger than it. Why was she even putting up with me in the first place? It just doesn't make any sense…'_

As insightful as this was, Jeff hadn't actually said anything about how he found out. Just that he had. What was weird was that he thought I was something special and that I'd always been this way. I mean, I was just a typical teenager, of course I would put up with our banter and teasing, because that was just life. That was how I wanted to live. It was that moment that I realised I actually enjoyed my relationship with Jeff. It helped me separate myself from the reality of my difficult situation and get a grip of who I really was. I needed those times to goof around with Jeff and I think that weirdly enough, he knew that too. So maybe, he will help with this whole ordeal and…somehow… I need to find a way to thank him.

* * *

Jeff POV

I had been eating Ben and Jerry's and watching Maury for a good half an hour since I got in late, but unfortunately I couldn't concentrate on whether Kitty was a man or a woman, because I had been a witness to ghost activity and had discovered some pretty big-ass government and non-government secrets today. However, I admitted to my dad that I was in detention and that had me grounded for a week, so there couldn't be any big plans. I had no idea why I was thinking about something as mundane as my weekend, because it kept suddenly occurring to me that I had convinced Kelly to become a superhero and I was assisting her in what I assumed was the coolest thing I think I ever heard about in my life, and I live in Amity remember?

My dad got worried when he realised I wasn't at home and I guess what happened at school had leaked into the media and left him pretty worried. In an error of judgement he called my mom, which he only began to inform me now. He stole my ice cream and told me, 'She's gonna call in about an hour. Next time tell me if you're gonna be late so I don't have a heart attack. God knows what your mom is gonna be like…' Oh yeah sure, that ice cream is gonna help your heart!

'I can guess.' My dad's phone began to ring and he stopped eating so I took this opportunity to take it back.

His face dropped as they began talking. 'I understand. Thank you.' He dropped the phone and turned to me. Whoever it was had freaked him out as he looked at me with a distinct, pained frown. God I hoped there wasn't going to be a terrorist attack soon. 'Jeff, have you been hanging out with that Fenton kid again?'

Why did he say it like that? Oh crap… did they find out? But she isn't even a threat! I decided to tell the truth but play it cool, 'Uh yeah…why? I wasn't snooping if that is what you're thinking?'

'Are you sure? Cause I just got a call saying that you were seen with her _outside _school. Look, I'm sure she is a very nice kid and all but for reasons I can't explain to you, it may be…dangerous to get caught up in her life. It's top secret, government agent tricky… stuff. I've already told you more than I should.' It was then that I realised my dad wasn't talking about Kelly's ghost powers… he was talking about her dad's. The original Fenton ghost legend as I had found out day. Which meant my dad knew Danny Phantom's true identity…

'Dad, me and Kelly had detention together. We left together after the commotion.'

'Was there a reason that you were at her grandparents?'

'Well…' C'mon Donahue, make this believable, '…We were shaken up by the turn of events, we wanted everything to be normal again. So, we worked on our science project. Guess we didn't realise the extent of the situation.'

'Hmm, well if is that case I guess everything is okay. Look, I can't ban you from hanging out with that girl doing whatever it is you kids do these days…' he coughed in embarrassment as I blushed '…just be careful kid. I care about you believe it or not.'

'I know Pops.'

'Oh and another detention and you are toast.' Man, did I wish that wasn't literal.

'Wokay.' It was only now that I realised I had really got myself lodged in this whole mess. I guess that's what I get for crushing out on the girl with the super powers. I really know how to pick 'em

My dad stole the ice cream off me again and mumbled something about how, 'Real men don't eat ice cream.' While guzzling it like a dairy beast.

The high pitched whine of the phone's monotonous ringing pierced my ears, just to warn me of the sudden painful conversation that was about to come. My mom was gonna be ringing from Ohio. This wasn't going to end well…

I had to assure her for at least twenty minutes that I was okay and that I didn't wanna move out of town. Still I could hear her hypochondriac style rambles on the other end which I could only get a word edgeways in. Something usually on the lines, 'Mmm hmm… yeah… don't worry…yes he's feeding me…'

Finally she got to her point, 'You know what? You should spend Thanksgiving with me, Rodger and the kids this year! How about it? You know you're always welcome.' Hmmm, the mom that left me, the replacement husband with the replacement kid she had with him plus the kids _he_ already had? I think I'll pass. I don't know if I'd ever be truly able to forgive my mom for what she did to my dad, but then again she was my mom…and Tyler was my half brother. I guess he was who I felt most guilty about never seeing.

'Sorry mom, I really wanna stay at home again this year. I really don't think I can stand the thought of Dad having Chinese takeout alone again. ' This was very true.

'Jeff, now answer truthfully. Is there a girl down there you don't wanna leave? I understand completely if that's the case.' Well the truth was, I was really thinking about dad, but as soon as I thought about the girl I didn't wanna leave I began to blush.

I had to lie as best I could, 'There's no girl mom!' I exclaimed with my flustered nature clear in my voice, so much so I think my dad could hear it. This wasn't good. 'Why do you always embarrass me like that?'

'Oh c'mon Jeff, you're fourteen. You can't pretend you find girls icky anymore. Anyways that's what mommies are for.'

'You know that's not what I'm saying… oh I give up.'

'I found those magazines in your bedroom once you know.' I smacked my palm against my forehead and pulled my hair back in distress.

'For the love of God mom, please stop.' I really hoped no one was listening to this conversation.

She was giggling profusely, 'Sorry sweetie, I just miss teasing you so much. I love you and I'm really glad you came home.'

'I love you too mom. Hey, maybe I can come when I have my driving license.' I tried to reason. She was concerned about me at least… I had to be grateful for that. And I did miss my little brother.

'Yeah, you said something like that last year. Oh well, I guess I know which side you picked.' My parents divorced when I was twelve, so even though there was a custody battle, I was old enough to decide who I wanted to stay with. My dad needed me more… it was just the case.

'I didn't pick a side. I picked a house and state.' Sometimes I felt like I was the parent in our relationship. My mom could just be so dramatic.

'Well when you decide to leave the most dangerous town in America call me. Love you honey.' She cooed affectionately.

'Bye mom. I love you too.' With that my test of humanity was over and I had survived. My excuse for staying away this year was still reasonably believable. It was terrible that considering all I had experienced today, the thing I was most worried about was a phone call with my mom. I went upstairs and slumped on my bed, waking up six hours later fully clothed.


	15. Bad GuyGood Guy

**Hey guys! Sorry it took 2 weeks to update. I was having a rough couple of weeks and just didn't feel like writing, so I didn't update. Nothing serious though, I'm not trying to be a downer or anything :P. I'm really sorry, and I hope I can update quicker. I just gotta keep writing I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the following things: Danny Phantom, Inception, Batman, ice, facial hair, meth labs and anything I referenced in there that is highly unlikely to be mine. **

* * *

Bad Guy/Good Guy

J POV

Being grounded for me isn't like it is for other kids. It's not that I'm not allowed out at all, is that I have a certain curfew, which is earlier on a school night. Of course, Casper high had had similar ghost intrusions in the past to the one that had happened yesterday, so the school wasn't even closed; only the library was. This meant when Kelly asked me in chemistry if I was free to test the weapons that she had given me, it was plausible that I would show up. However, one of her pals had overheard this conversation and decided to tease her about it as I heard during class, 'What's this Fenton? Date with Donahue? And you said you're not into him…' It appeared it was Greg Weinstein saying this.

'We're working on our science project. That is all.' She muttered tense and irritated. Usually, this would be the norm of the day, I would tease Kelly and her friend would tease her for my teasing. Teaseception. However with my knowledge of her ghost powers she had reason to worry about her friends snooping. Of course his suspicions were more about our love life and not about what we were _really_ doing.

'Yeah sure "science project"' He made quotations marks in the air and she began to flush red with fury, 'Is one of your experiments how long you can stand the unspoken sexual tension before you pounce on each other?'

'That's it Weinstein! You are dead meat!' She was about to launch herself at him but I grabbed her before she could.

'Whoa whoa whoa Fenton! C'mon we have work to do!' To be honest, I couldn't tell if she was particularly infuriated because Weinstein was seriously upsetting her or she was just PMSing really hard. Do most people think like this?

Instead she just made a gesture that was more than PG13 and muttered curses under her breath. Weinstein and I then looked at each other and I mouthed, 'Women.' while shaking my head, prompting him to laugh and respond in silence, 'I know, right?'

Luckily, I had thought to bring in the box of weapons that I didn't necessarily know if my possession of them was part of school policy… or even remotely safe. Still Kelly had entrusted them to me and she was the one who was experienced, so I guess a fourteen year old could keep hold of them. While collecting them out of my locker at the end of the day, I heard commotion coming from the next corridor.

I left my locker with the box and investigating the source of the noise, I saw Greg Weinstein getting stuffed into a locker by Johnny (my best friend just in case you had forgotten) and a few other large athletic types. Despite Weinstein putting on a brave face and making smart jibes at my huge jocky friend, he was getting pummelled pretty badly. I really couldn't stand to see this, especially as I had been laughing with him a couple of hours ago.

Johnny's eye then caught my staring at his generic act of high school felony and smiled, 'Hey Jeff! Check it out! We've got this smart ass Weinstein stuffed like… uh… '

'Like I had your mother last night?' Greg cleverly retorted.

Oh god, that is a horrible image. Seriously, Johnny's mom has more facial hair then I do. 'What the hell did you just say? Shut up asshole! No one said you can talk.' He slammed Greg's head painfully hard against the door. 'Do you wanna get in this Donahue? I think we need to teach this prick a lesson.'

Don't you dare think I ever joined in on Johnny's predicaments before, I never did. Unfortunately I also had never done anything to stop them, and I guess that was just as awful. Oh yeah, I am equally as terrible a person. But I did know how to save Greg at this moment.

'You know what guys? I'd love it if I could finish up this douchebag, let you guys take the afternoon off. I'm sure I could do just as much damage.' I leaned against the lockers trying to play it cool.

'Wow Jeff, I've never seen you get so into it before.' He grabbed Greg's collar, 'See asshole, you've been such a smart ass that even sissy Donahue wants to pummel you into the ground.' He slammed the locker door and a weak groan could be heard from inside. I knew Johnny had insulted me just now but I was too riled up to notice. Really it was him I wanted to pummel, not Weinstein. Remind me why I am friends with him again? 'C'mon guys let's go. Thanks for finishing the job Jeff.'

'Don't mention it chief.' And I saluted him, hating myself for giving him a position of power and honour. That was the least he deserved right now.

As soon as they were out of sight and earshot, I opened the locker to save its contents. Greg flopped onto the floor and vaguely murmured in his weakness, 'I don't think Kelly will wanna date you if you do this.'

I helped him up. 'I'm not gonna beat you up. I'll give you 50 dollars if you don't tell anyone about this… including Kelly.'

He looked at me for at least thirty seconds, giving me time to observe his swollen lip, bruised skin and bleeding nose. God high school sucks, and god did I feel guilty.

'Are…are you sure? She might see you as the knight in shining armour.' Really? He had just been beaten senseless and he was worried about how I would come out of it? What was wrong with this kid?

'Hardly… I witnessed you getting stuffed into a locker and then pretended to side with the bad guys.' The guilt was beginning to churn my insides. I had to get it out and let him know how truly sorry I was.

'Hey, ya gotta do what ya gotta do,' he kinda said this with an authentic Brooklyn accent meaning he was still joking around despite what had happen to him, 'Nobody in this place thinks of others anyway. You really don't want me to tell Kelly?'

'No, please don't. I'll have the money tomorrow I promise.'

'Don't worry about it Donahue,' he paused and then looked at me speculatively, 'You really like her, don't you?' he raised an eyebrow.

'Oh c'mon dude, I saved your life! Do you have to go there?' I tried my best to reason.

He just smiled and responded, 'I think I've already got my answer. Thanks Donahue.'

'You're welcome…. Don't go spreading that around now!... YOU NEED ICE!' I bellowed as he got further and further down the hallway until he eventually disappeared.

'Hey, Donahue! What the hell are you shouting about? We had plans remember.' I turned to see the topic of conversation right beside me, clutching the box of "jars". 'You left your locker open moron! Someone could have taken these!'

It took me a while to respond due to her startling me. 'C'mon, like anyone wants to take a bunch of jars. They would probably just think that I had some sort of meth lab in there or something.'

'That's assuring. What were you doing down here anyway?' She raised an eyebrow.

I wasn't necessarily in the right frame of mind right now so I simply responded, ' I…uh….thought… I heard an…um…ice cream…truck.' How believable I sound!

'Okay, so you really do have a meth lab in your locker. I'm not sure I can trust you with these if you're on drugs…'

'I'm fine, honestly. Let's get out of here.' I grabbed her wrist and began to drag her out.

'Uh…Donahue? Your locker is still open.' Oh yeah. I let go of her wrist and went and closed my locker making my fetching of the goods take at least twenty minutes.

Once all necessary precautions were taken, Kelly and I found an empty hill and began to mess around with all of this vintage technology. For the first ten minutes she told me not to touch anything, but after a while she realised I kinda knew what I was doing. I guess helping my dad in the shed had finally paid off in more than just shop class. It also caused a few painful childhood memories to form when things malfunctioned but we won't talk about that.

My personal favourite was the Fenton Peeler as Kelly told me it was called. With a touch of a button, you were encased in this full suit of armour and were able to shoot lasers from your wrists and all sorts of cool shit. Kelly could sense my gamer instincts coming out as I shot at trees and scared squirrels.

'You're having too much fun with this, aren't you?'

I pressed the button so I was no longer in the armour. 'No! I'm just…trying stuff out.' She giggled at me. But then took the Fenton peeler.

'These aren't toys! They can do some serious damage if in the wrong hands. Anyways, I need to show you how to use the Fenton thermos. Now this one is important.' She got out the soup container.

'Oh yes, the one my life depends on. It can't be all that important!' She laughed and took the lid off of it.

'Now you have to point it directly at the culprit, and press this button. It's simple enough, but it takes a while to get them fully sucked in there, so make sure you aim right.' She was holding it like it was a pistol, looking intently at the tree.

'Why are you telling me this? I thought you didn't want me to be a sidekick…'

'Hey this is for your own good remember! Also… you were kinda helpful yesterday. I might actually need you to… stick around.' I stared at her with a quizzical look for a good thirty seconds, 'What?' she finally asked.

'Where's the real Kelly and what have you done with her, ' she began to laugh, 'No seriously, I know that line is a little too 80s sitcom, but why are you being nice to me?'

'I don't know. I guess… I don't wanna piss off the one person who knows my secret.' Oh… I guess. And I was thinking that she was actually starting to like me. Tough break, Donahue.

'Hey I'm not gonna spill. I know this is a pretty big deal. Now, show me how the soup thingy works.'

'It is not for soup! Now just grab it like this and pretend that really thin tree is the ghost.' She gave me the thermos and I pointed it forward. Then she sighed and placed her hands over mine. 'No you're not aiming it right. You see it has to be directly in front. So you can pull it in.' Her hands were still placed over mine and we were kinda… close. I felt like my heart was gonna leap out of my chest like they do in cartoons. It got even more awkward when we made eye contact. We both blushed, laughed nervously and then she took her hands off of mine. Though I couldn't tell her this, when she pulled away I was seriously disappointed. 'See you've got it now.' she commented. I hadn't even noticed.

Despite what she had just said my eyes still seemed to be glued to hers. I couldn't tear myself away from the azure… Until that was, a blue wisp escaped her mouth… god dammit not again. Was I ever gonna catch a break?

We were pretty certain we were alone, so I closed my eyes as tightly as I could while Kelly changed into Kelly Phantom. I could see the blinding light through my eyelids.

When I opened them again, I could see the adrenaline filled fighter instinct that she had every other time I saw her fight leave Kelly's eyes and turn into that of someone who had been mildly inconvenienced. There was a ghost here, right?

Kelly now had her arms folded and had the look of teacher who wasn't taking a kids lame excuse for not having his homework. 'Really? You think I'm going to quiver in fear at your presence?'

I turned around and saw a fat guy in dungarees, proclaiming for us to 'BEWARE, I AM THE BOX GHOST! I WILL TAKE ALL YOUR CARDBOARD, CUBE LIKE PACKAGES FOR MY OWN USE.'

'A box ghost? That's the single lamest thing I have ever heard of like… ever.' I began to snort

'Hey, shut up! All the cool stuff that could be haunted was already taken.' He pouted and then grabbed the box that now only contained jars.

'Okay Jeff, now this is gonna be a test of your abilities.' Kelly tossed me the thermos and the large idiot seemed to recognise it. Guess this thing really is dangerous for them.

'No don't! I can't go back there… or the ghost zone!' He called in desperation.

'Now use the thermos like how I showed you.' I really hoped that I wasn't so distracted by her touching me that I could remember how to work this thing. I grabbed the cylinder and pointed it directly at the box-obsessed weirdo. Seriously, this guy needs therapy. Then I pressed the button by my thumb and he was engulfed by this energy that had this pretty heavy guy sucked into the comparatively tiny thermos. I can't believe I'd done it. I'd captured a ghost!

'Nice work Donahue! I mean… it was just the box ghost, but hey, very promising! You got a moving target.'

'Huh, thanks. That was the weirdest guy I ever saw.'

'Yeah no one can really explain him,' she floated down and turned back into her human form.

'What do you think he meant by not wanting to go back? Is the ghost zone dangerous?' I think I struck some sort of nerve here, as she began biting her lip and pondering what I had suggested.

'Not usually… I mean for ghosts anyway. Something has gotta be happening there. Something to do with the man…?' I guess for someone who lived in a world where ghost attacks were normal, coming up with conspiracy theories was okay.

'Maybe… you think we should ask him?' Hey, I wanted to look into this too.

'Not yet. We need to see if anymore come to us.' She decided and I nodded along. She then looked at her watch, 'Hey haven't you got curfew?' Crap.

'Yup, see ya later Batgirl, don't get killed on the way home!' I did mean that and I sprinted home hoping my dad wouldn't notice how spectacularly late I was.

'Bye!' I heard faintly behind me, in an almost pained voice. Why did she say it like that?


	16. I Can't Dance Around In That Thing!

**Whoa! This thing is getting steamier than a lemon fic... okay not it isn't, but the sexual tension isn't exactly hidden in this chap either. I was half way through writing when I realised I didn't actually have a name for Kelly's ghost persona. I'm not completely happy with the one I came up with, but if any of you wanna suggest anything better or say what you think, that would be cool. **

**I really want to thank Sebman32 for the awesome review. I didn't realise when I first started writing, how this thing was gonna be more humour concentrated than adventure, but I guess I like to incorporate humour in to most things I do so if you don't like silly, stop reading now. Okay I've indulged myself enough I think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own: Danny Phantom, Chuck E. Cheese (c'mon, they don't even exist in the UK), Goths, Magic Mike, strippers, offices or 70s porn. (This is the weirdest disclaimer I've ever made O.O)**

* * *

I Can't Dance Around In That Thing!

Kelly's POV

In the last week Jeff and I had rehashed every piece of Fenton based junk that could possibly be of any use to us and the stupidest thing was that every time we planned an afternoon, I would get super excited about it. Like a kid going to Chuck E. Cheese everyday excited. I was beginning to realise that I actually enjoyed spending time with Jeff. If only that was the end of it, I mean it was a bunch of little things that I couldn't get over. Like how I cared about how well a joke I would make would go down or like how I cared what I _looked _like in front of him. When did I ever care about that kind of crap, especially with Jeff? The worst part was at the end of every one of our sessions, I didn't want him to leave.

This is pathetic. Honestly, how could this even happen? I know what you're thinking, and I'm not gonna say it out loud because if I do it makes it true. It shouldn't be true. But… was I making it obvious? Was he mocking me? Godammit why is this even happening to me!

So imagine my surprise when, with these kind of thoughts poisoning my psyche, I get Donahue throwing pebbles at my window that weekend with a "surprise" as he called it.

'We have a front door idiot!' I shouted from above.

'Are your parents in?' He bellowed from my street. To the ignorant third party perspective this scene could be very questionable.

'Just my mom, use the door like normal people, I'll let you in!'

'I don't know. Your grandparents got kinda weirded out. What if your mom shoots me?' Guess he noticed that too.

I ran downstairs with adrenaline racing through my body. Okay this has really gotta stop now! I opened to see Jeff clutching a back pack and looking sheepishly around. Then his head sunk low into his shirt collar. I turned to see my mom looming over us.

'Oh mom, this is Jeff. He's my lab partner. I didn't know he was coming or I would have told you and you have absolutely no reason to be suspicious.' Wow, why am I never ever _ever_ smooth?

However, just like grandma on Monday, my mother looked at Jeff with a kind of pained, knowing look. What is it that's weird about Jeff?!

'Well…that really makes me feel much better Kelly…' then, like grandma, she managed to compose herself and said, 'Welcome Jeff, I was just gonna run down to the store but you feel free to help yourself to anything we have here.'

'Oh don't worry yourself Mrs Fenton, I just needed to show Kelly something, you don't need to go to any trouble!' Jeff tried to reason. Then I had a plan.

'Actually do you have any plans Jeff? I think we need to go out and look for… specimen. You know for our _project_.' I thought winking might just be a tad too far.

'Um… sure, I'm up for that.'

'Well, whatever you kids are actually doing, make sure you're back before sunset. Oh and be safe.' I couldn't help the strong coats of red that were painting my cheeks and it seemed to give Jeff the giggles. My mom then kissed the top of my head and whispered to me 'He's cute. Is he the reason you were late Monday?' Godammit!

'No!' I sorta half whispered, half barked. This only made my mom and Jeff more amused. Why is everything that happens at my expense?

'Seeya later kids, don't do anything too stupid.' She exited and left me and Jeff in the quiet.

'You didn't tell your parents you had detention?' Jeff suddenly came out with, disrupting the eerie quiet… thank god.

'I… I didn't get round to it. I had other things on my mind at the time, okay?' Wow, I really am a bad kid. Jeff just seemed to chuckle at this.

'You've been a bad girl Kelly.' He began to retort. So I thought I would retaliate.

'You're getting a kick out of that aren't you?' He just laughed harder. Usually I would just let him laugh it off on his own, but then I began to laugh too. I guess I was happy to make him laugh.

'I… I have… no answer to that.' He managed to blurt out between laughs.

'Anyway, you said you had something to show me?'

'Ha, yeah I do but I'm worried you're gonna like, freak out. So I need you to sit down first… and we also need to go in a room where there are no sharp objects… and where you can take off your clothes.'

'WHAT?' My jaw just about reached the floor and Jeff almost literally started rolling on the floor with laughter. I was super worried about where he was going with this.

'Calm down, hahaha. C'mon I'll show you,' and he began to walk upstairs, which of course I had to follow to see what the hell it was he was doing. I really didn't like where this was going.

I led him to my room and he warned me that the thing he was about to show me was so spectacular that my organs might explode, so he said I should probably sit down. Or it may have simply been, 'Just don't freak out, okay?' The next few moments are kinda a hazy blur.

Next, Jeff took out a slender, leathery suit from his bag that was mostly pitch black with sections of purple and they whole thing appeared to look like it would highlight _all _contours of the body very well. They came with a set of high, heeled black boots and purple belt and gloves. Like hell I was wearing this…

'No.' I shook my head. 'Just…no.'

'Oh c'mon! I spent forever on this!' He argued while gesturing to the offending item.

'Donahue, you seriously think I'm gonna parade around in that attire. The thing is practically pornographic!'

'In that case I guess your grandparents are into some kinky shit,' I began to gag, 'Yeah, bet you didn't want that image in your head, did you Fenton?'

'What the hell has this got to do with my grandpar… you didn't did you?'

'Well I wasn't going go to the costume shop, was I? I told you, you were gonna need a new look if the public were going to accept you.' He was really plugging this.

'Jeff, I really don't see how this is the way to do it, and I really don't like how you stole from my grandparents either!'

'Uh, pot and kettle much? You stole a bunch of equipment and you didn't seem too guilty.'

'Yeah, but I didn't vandalise it by covering it in black spray paint. Who would do that?'

He thought for a moment, 'Goth chicks?' Jeff suggested.

'Hmm, maybe you have a point there.' Then I realised something, I crossed my arm and raised an eyebrow. 'Why are you so adamant that I wear this anyway?'

He blushed and rubbed his neck, 'I..I told you why! You know… I worked hard on it… I don't think looking like a mugger is helping you… not that you look bad...' Wow, I was really torturing him. Why was I enjoying that? Am I some sort of secret masochist…?

'It's okay dude, I get it. Look, I'll try it on, but… seriously no promises.'

Jeff's face lit up more than I was expecting. 'You won't regret it, I swear!'

'I think I already am.' This couldn't be good... but I was agreeing to it anyway. What a hormonal idiot I am!

He didn't realise, but I could see Jeff in the mirror behind me pumping his fist in success and mouthing 'yes'.

I had to admit, this thing did look good, even if it wasn't greatly practical and was pretty… tight. The thing had been designed for my Aunt Jazz, so it wasn't so much that it was _revealing, _more that the outline was revealing. Especially because it was black. God dammit, if I came out in this I couldn't look Jeff in the eye!

'You know what, I think we need to give you a better name than 'Inviso-Belle.' Jeff said while I was still trying on the suit.

'Are you kidding me? Nothing gets better than Inviso-Belle!' I said sarcastically through the bathroom door.

He laughed, 'I was thinking something mystical and cool. If we called you 'Kelly Phantom' it would just sound too much like Fenton. How come no one ever put the pieces together with that one with your dad?'

'Honestly, I don't know. You'd think people would notice these things. Though it is a kid's show...'

He chuckled a little, 'I guess you could say as a teenager your dad was pretty… invisible! Ha! Get it?'

'Did you seriously just make that pun?'

'I did Fenton, and you can't take that away from me.'

'Damn shame that.' We were silent for a moment.

Jeff suddenly disturbed the silence by suddenly bursting out, 'I was thinking of a name that was like… unique to you. How about 'Purple Haze?' or something like that?'

'Purple Haze? What am I, a stripper?'

'You come up with something better then!'

'Ugh! You know I'm not good at that stuff…'

'I've got it! 'Amethyst Shadow'. ' He had a lot of enthusiasm in this idea. 'You gotta admit that's cool'

I had to admit it was, 'I dunno, sounds kinda… cheesy.'

'Can you think of anything better?' Not really.

'Okay, I guess it will have to do for now. I'm coming out now… please don't laugh. '

'Oh c'mon I wouldn't do something like tha…' I walked out of the bathroom and I saw his gaze study the features of… the… uh…suit. I was pretty sure I could hear the slap bass and saxophone that was playing loudly in his head.

'Donahue! Don't do this to me! I'm self-conscious enough as it!'

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just…' Hmm, Jeff wasn't even making a joke or anything, just blushing and twitching nervously. That wasn't like him…

'Oh god, why did I agree to this?' I really wanted to put on some actual clothes. How does my grandmother hang around in this sort of thing?

'No, don't worry! It looks really good on you! You should stay like that… you look like an actual superhero. Maybe then those scary suits won't chase you as much.'

'Or be all the more suspicious. This thing isn't exactly inconspicuous.'

'Right! I forgot, that's not all I have.'

'Oh god, this doesn't come with a whip does it?'

'No.' He got out an intricately designed lace black and purple face mask that was actually… quite beautiful. I couldn't believe it. 'It's to keep that pretty little identity of yours hidden.'

He came over to me and tried to give me the mask, but because I was so shocked by quite how unbelievable this situation had suddenly turned, I was unable to will myself to take the mask and put it on my face.

Jeff smiled and looked at the floor, realising I wasn't quite in the right mind frame right now. He decided he would take the matter into his own hands; he gently tied the mask around my head and began adjusting it on my face. His hand then moved to my chin to lift it up so he could see it properly, but his hand just hovered there. And I… didn't want it to move. Then his fingers ever so slightly brushed the corner of my face. We both stood there silent.

When we came back to reality, we giggled nervously and both looked to the floor. Or at least that was what I assumed he was doing, I didn't know because I was looking to the floor and my stomach was pretty weak. What the hell was that?

'So… do you think we should, you know…' He raised his eyebrow. '…start our first patrol? I'm pretty sure I'm ready now.'

'Oh..right, yeah! Yeah, yeah sure let's go.' He rubbed the back of his neck and his hair nervously, and had a slight look of disappointment. But why? And why was I also disappointed?

We made eye contact and that was the biggest mistake in the history of reality. The moment we both realised it, our eyes tore away from each other and we tried to hide our embarrassment with laughter. We were also fumbling about with who should go through the door first, so that was just causing even more embarrassment. This wasn't an office 'will they won't they' for god sake, this was me and Jeff!

Finally it was decided that I would go out the door first and finish this painful encounter. However there was something that was bothering me as I started walking out.

I stopped walking, 'Where are your eyes right now?'

'Wha?' He said, not entirely on guard.

'Are you serious?' I turned around.

'Oh c'mon, can I not do anything around here without being excused of being a sex predator?'

'Well… I am underage.'

'Yeah, it doesn't count with another fourteen year old! Do you want me to go in front so you can check out my sweet ass?'

'Yeah that's exactly what I was getting at Donahue…'

'I knew it! I knew you wanted this…' He began to caress his body and make some obscene gestures that I won't go into detail about because I'm pretty sure that would change the rating of this fanfic. We already swear a lot, we don't need this.

'C'mon Magic Mike, we got work to do.' I changed into my human form and dragged him downstairs.


	17. Patrol

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. The chapter I've been working on is super long and I've had major writer's block everytime I had a go at it. I don't know why, but whatever I'm writing, I just never seem to be satisfied with it. Anyways here's a new chapter, it might take me a while to put the next one up, which I do sincerely apologise for. You guys are always a massive help! Boiiiiii :D**

**I don't own the following things: Danny Phantom, jungle gyms, Jonas Brothers' Junk, Batman, Harry Potter, Frisbees, volume pots and E-Strings. **

* * *

Patrol

J POV

Today the park was like any other Saturday, there were kids playing in the street, people throwing their dogs and taking their Frisbees for a walk. Okay, so maybe I wasn't concentrating all too well on the scenery, because, for sure, the plot got so thick you could cut it with a knife. I'll stop breaking the forth wall now.

Basically, we were in the park trying our best to conceal the dangerous weapons that looked pretty suspicious on fourteen year olds. It took Kelly a while to admit she had no idea what she was doing.

'Okay, I'll admit it, I have no idea what I'm doing.' Like I said. We had been waiting here for at least an hour, and were disappointed by the lack of action.

'Why are we here anyway? Do ghosts like the jungle gym?'

'Well, back in the day my parents were always attacked when they were engaged in leisure activities. It would always just kinda happen.'

'And that's the basis you're going on?' I couldn't believe this.

'C'mon dude, that's the best I could come up with! Do you have any better ideas?'

'Don't you think ghosts would attack somewhere that would have actual consequences? Like those pushy bald guys, where do they hang out?'

'Are you kidding? Ghosts wouldn't attack the GIW headquarters; it would be too dangerous for them. That place is more shielded up than a Jonas Brothers' junk!' (Okay sorry that was a crude joke, but that's just my weird sense of humour getting in the way of my writing again. I'll shut up now. )

'GIW?'

'Guys in White.' She explained.

'Well that's original.'

'You're right; there's gotta be something I'm missing here. Why do you think the GZPD were after me? '

'Hmm maybe they know your secret.'

'How? I mean if they knew that, they would probably use it against me.'

'Hmm, I'm surprised that never happen to your dad. All of his enemies knew his one weakness… '

'He got lucky I guess, anyway that wouldn't explain why they took my DNA…'

'You're pretty new on the scene… maybe they took your DNA to learn more about you.'

'If that was what they were doing at all…'

'Look if they wanted to kill you they would have done it in a second. You didn't exactly have them in the palm of your hand.'

'Okay, okay Donahue I get it, I wasn't the stronger side that day. How come you know so much about supernatural violence?'

'Look I know enough about physical conflict to help you. What you need is confidence in what you're doing. If you're not confident, you're pretty much putty to your opponent.'

'But what if I'm not confident? I don't think you realise how hard it is to live with these stupid powers.'

'They don't need to know. It's easier to feign confidence than people truly realise, just look at me.'

She paused and narrowed her eyes, 'What do you mean Donahue?' I just smiled in response, clearly winding her up. 'Oh no you don't, you cannot make yourself out to be a sensitive do-gooder, I know it's not true! I know your true nature Donahue, I have seen it in the flesh.'

'You keep telling yourself that Fenton, but one day your gonna admit that whatever I do, I'm an okay guy.'

'No you're not, you're a menace/tyrant/douche/sex predator! And I will remain believing this so long as I live.'

'I don't understand why you don't love me. Everybody loves me.' Well, I mean, most people acted like they loved me. I knew she was kidding, but it still felt kinda rough to think this was the impression Kelly had of me. Ah well, can't win everything I guess.

'Ugh! We're not gonna find anything here.' She slumped down and sat on the patch of grass.

'Well maybe you had a point about looking occupied, maybe if we do normal teenage stuff someone will show up.'

'I guess, we could eat, play frisbee or something? Any ideas?'

'We could make out?' I said hopefully.

Her scowl was some pretty epic evils, and that just made me laugh all the more, 'That's not what I had in mind.'

After we concluded our awesome banter, a blue wisp escaped from her lips.

'OMG EMBEEEEEEEEEER!' We could hear from the background.

'C'mon let's go,' she had my arm in a hold that I'm pretty sure messed up my circulation as she dragged me to our potential enemy.

'Ember McLain is a ghost?!

'Yes, how come no one notices her hair is made of fire?'

'I suppose, though I'll admit, it's not her hair that is smoking hot if you know what I mean!' I raised an eyebrow. She elbowed me pretty damn hard, so hard in fact that I thought I felt one of my ribs break. Damn my urges to make bad puns!

'Donahue this is serious, stop being an imbecile and concentrate. This could get ugly.' She had already changed into her ghost form. I guess this was gonna be the first time I saw the suit in action… sweet.

'Thanks guys, no thank you… really.' A sarcastic voice appeared to say, but it appeared to be drowned out by a sea of people.

'WE LOVE YOU EMBER!'

'Ugh, I'm aware! Now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to.'

'Where do you think she's going?' I asked, but was quickly shushed.

'She can't hear us.'

'Move dipsticks! I really don't wanna have to use force!'

'Don't leave Ember, we love you!' The crowd continued to insist.

'I said MOVE!' A bolt of blue electricity seemed to shoot out of her hand and shocked the crowd. That was enough for Kelly to decide she needed to step in.

'Huh! Kelly you need to…' she was already gone before I could finish my sentence. '… okay. I'll just be quiet, I don't even care.'

'Donahue! Are you there?' I could hear the mouth piece I had brought murmuring. I put it on my head.

'Yeah, I'm here.'

'Good, stay with me okay?'

'Rodger that.' Where else was I gonna go? As far as I was aware, two chicks were gonna start a fight. Okay so maybe I'm not the classiest guy ever…

I ran to where Ember was only a second ago, to her and Kelly floating above.

'How dare you hurt the citizens of Amity Park, cretin!'

'Well, well, well. If it isn't the fresh meat. Can you tell me why ghost folk like us keep turning righteous and fighting for this pathetic species?'

'They are human, like you were once. Though I find it hard to believe! And if you lay a finger on anyone…'

'Hey, hey relax Batman, all these muggles are safe. No one's hurt, okay? I just needed to spook them.'

'Okay one, you've mixed up two completely different things…'

'I don't care! I just wanna pummel you into the ground!'

'Then why are we wasting our time with pointless dialogue? Come at me bro!' Kelly held her arms up, ready to take whatever the teen idol was gonna throw at her.

'Gladly…' this was both scary and awesome. She turned the volume pot on her guitar, but I'm telling you that thing did more than raise the volume. One strike of a chord and she had Kelly flying.

However Kelly managed to be half way ready for this, her half built ecto-shield was able to resist some of Ember's powers. While Ember thought she was winning, Kelly fired back some quick ecto shots while also flying at the speed of light.

The guitar went flying outta Embers hand and crashed pretty brutally to the ground. It also sent her flying. When she had built her strength back up, she returned to her guitar to see if it was still in shape. She picked it up like it was a dying loved one, then looked at Kelly with a sharp scowl, 'You broke my E string you little…' And with that she fired herself at Kelly.

How Kelly managed to do this, I have no idea, but I guess she was taking my advice. She stood confidently tall, well… as tall as she could stand, and responded, 'Don't you think you're a little outdated to be still making music!' She blocked Embers' attempt to force her down by wrapping her in the Fenton fisher.

'Hey! Get me outta this thing! And I'll have you know that I still have a large and youthful fanbase!'

'Yeah, everybody thought that taking that dubstep turn was a good idea.'

'I was taking a different artistic approach, okay!?' Wow, maybe Kelly wasn't the best fighter, but she did know how to psychologically destroy her opponent. Maybe that's what she did to me.

'Jeff, are you still there? I need you.' Guess she hadn't seen me. Anyone who had been harassing Ember a few minutes before had now cleared off, mostly because she almost killed a whole bunch of them. I guess it was safe for me to help out.

'Don't worry, I'm coming to save the day!'

I heard her sigh, 'Great, I knew this would go to your head.'

'Who the hell are you talking to? Can't we just get this over with dipstick?'

'Shut up Skrillex, I'm waiting on a resource.' I emerged with the Fenton Thermos at hand. 'Ah, you read my mind!'

I saluted her from the ground.

'Ugh, you have an accomplice? The old guy had one too. What is it with you do-gooders and your human companions? I never understood it.'

'It's handy okay. Stop questioning me!' Well any psychological power she had was now gone. I should get this done with.

I lifted the thermos and as soon as Ember saw what I was doing, her eyes got pretty damn wide. 'What is that?'

Kelly's face was then painted by a painful realisation. 'Nothing!' She tried to reassure.

'How did you get that?'

'It's not important, Jeff quickly!'

I pressed the button and it began to suck the rockstar in. 'No…NOOO! I can't go back there. Or the ghost zone… IT'S NOT SAFE ANYMORE.'

'What?' Kelly tried to ask, but she was already in the thermos. We paused and looked at each other.

'What's in the ghost zone that's scaring people so much?' I finally said. Someone needed to say it.

'I don't know, but whatever it is, it's got Box Ghost and even Ember peeing their pants. We gotta find out what's going on there. It's seems like the only way to do that is asking the prisoners.'

'And how will we do that?'

She shrugged. We really were making this up as we went along. Then we looked around us and realised that the whole park had been brutally massacred by the ectoplasmic scuffle. 'Oops.' Kelly commented.

In the next few seconds, Kelly was surrounded by a mass of adoring people who were thanking her for saving their lives.

'Oh thank you, Inviso-belle! Thank you!' This wasn't good.

'Oh my god, nice suit!'

'Smile for the camera, honey.' So I guess today Ember wasn't going to be Kelly's ultimate enemy. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't help her… then people would know.

She flew out of the crowd and began to acknowledge the thanks in a Danny Phantom style way. She posed and saluted, but was also desperate to get out of there. 'Good bye good people of Amity, wash your hands before dinner.' She began to fly off, but then decided to return to the scene. 'Oh, and by the way, it's 'Amethyst Shadow'… not 'Inviso-belle. Okay? Good. Glad we got that one cleared up.' And with that she was outta there. Through the headpiece she asked, 'Hey Jeff, could you distract them for me?'

'Sure thing captain,' So I ran up to the crowd of admirers. 'Hey guys, I heard she went that way! Let's go!' And sure enough the crowd followed my direction, despite it being the exact opposite way she was going. People are stupid.

'Hey, I'm starving, meet me at Nasty Burger?'

'Cool.' I said casually. It was weird how normal this was becoming for us now.


	18. You Can't Escape the Man Man

**Once again my authors notes have to start with an apology. Sorry it's taken me two weeks to update but if it's any consolation this chapter is über long and maybe there is a hint of plot there. I did have writer's block for a while. It wasn't so much that I couldn't write, more that whatever I wrote I felt wasn't good enough. However, I'm back on track now and I got some stuff down so hopefully I will be able to update weekly as usual. Thanks for staying put those of you who have been reading this crap:D. **

**I do not own the following things: Danny Phantom, the term 'Peaches and Gravy' (which I first heard on Scott Pilgrim (which I also do not own) but apparently it's a reference to a Beck song, so I guess Beck owns it), fries, cigarettes, PDAs, twitter, phones, dictators, Scooby Doo, Close Encounters, Superman, boxes, music, Arkansas and shades of white.**

* * *

You Can't Escape the Man… Man

Kelly's POV

'Why did she say the exact words of the Box Ghost?' The question was spinning around in my head and I had to say it out loud.

'Wow, you're not gonna give yourself a minute to eat your fries before you start with the conspiracy theories.' Jeff tried, in his own special way, to comfort me.

'The world isn't all peaches and gravy Donahue. There's gotta be a reason for this.'

I couldn't will myself to eat anymore, so Jeff thought to take advantage of this and started pinching my fries. 'I'm just saying that if you want to come up with any decent explanation you need to stop and properly think this over. There's obviously something going on in that… alternate reality of theirs or whatever.'

'You know what, that isn't a bad idea. That would explain why they keep on coming.'

'Wait, I came up with something cool. So any ideas? ' he was holding a fry like a cigarette.

'It's dangerous, but I guess we should ask them about it right?' The plan was becoming clear now.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa… ask them? No… no, you shouldn't negotiate with those cretins. That would be insane.'

'Ugh, men! Always afraid to talk it out.'

'Uh yeah, when it's a matter of ferocious man-eating paranormal types! There's gotta be another way.'

'Don't wet the bed Donahue! I will be the one talking and I'll only ask the Box Ghost and Ember. It's our best shot of finding out what's really going on.'

'I suppose, don't do anything stupid okay?'

'So I suppose every fight you've encouraged me to have in the last…'

'Okay, okay I get it Fenton, I'm not a saint.'

I started to laugh, finally being able to troll Jeff, and suddenly regained my appetite by finding a solution to my burden. However when I looked down at my plate, almost all the fries were gone.

'Thanks for leaving me some Donahue.'

He looked somewhat apologetic, 'In my defence, you had chilli cheese...'

'Then why didn't you order the chilli cheese?'

'Because you did.' We both started to laugh, though I also kinda wanted to slap him.

'Free-loader.' I accused.

My grandparents were in Arkansas to visit my great aunt and I had been given the job of housekeeper while they were gone. You know the usual stuff, dusting the shelves, watering the plants, making sure leftover frankfurters didn't eat the furniture. More importantly, this meant I had a key to the house, and therefore access to the lab, so it was mine and Jeff's second visit to Fenton Works.

'This place is really starting to give me the creeps.' Jeff was ducking like an abnormal force was pushing him down and watching over him.

'Stop whining. Nothing bad is going to happen.'

'Do you have any idea how you're actually going to interrogate them. No offence Fenton, but you're not exactly the most threatening figure ever.'

'I get that Donahue!' I howled offended, even though he told me not to be, 'I've got something up sleeve.' I moved over to the ghost portal and pressed my palm to the scanner and typed out the password. The mechanical doors detached and revealed a fluorescent emerald spiral, which was a completely different universe to our own.

Jeff simply stared at it in awe. 'I can't believe it, is that what I think it is.'

'Oh yeah, beautiful isn't it?'

'Oh it's the sex.' He eyes remained glued to the twisting cosmos.

I rested my elbow on his shoulder, as far as I could reach anyway. 'If they are afraid as they made out, then they can go back here if they don't 'fess. '

'Diabolical!' He began to laugh and turned to me, 'You know what Fenton, I think you could work for the CIA.'

'Oh, you flatter me Donahue.'

I went ghost and picked up the Fenton Thermos, throwing it at Jeff. 'Whoa, wait! Why are you giving it to me?'

'I need you to release them. If I do it and they see you first, they'll try and escape. Just push the same button again.

'Whatever, I could take them on.'

'Open the damn thermos!'

'Yes ma'am,' he seemed to be somewhat intimidated at that moment. He pressed the side of the cylinder and a gush of blue light flew out with the two ghosts that we had captured.

They seemed to be pretty shocked to be free, but quickly figured that we already had the place boarded up.

'Ugh! You don't know what it's like to share a soup canister with that buffoon.' Ember complained as she clicked her neck.

'At least I wasn't bitching about my boyfriend the whole time!' The box ghost retorted. I started to wonder if we forced these two to share an apartment and filmed it, whether we would get a pretty good sitcom out of it. I'm kinda weird.

'Kids, kids. Stop with the squabbles, now I have some questions.' I was trying out that über confident approach that Jeff had suggested I use. I had to make them putty in my hand. I was in control.

Their eyes turned to me standing in front of the portal, and as soon as they saw the green inferno, their eyes were wide in astonishment and horror.

'Please don't send us back there!' Ember pleaded.

'Have mercy sweet princess!' Box ghost begged… in a really weird way.

Oh yeah, they were putty now. 'Whoa, whoa calm yourselves… and have some dignity.' Ember wasn't pleased by this remark.

'Then what do you want from us Dipstick! Stop messing with our nerves. ' She crossed her arm, and annoyed that she was giving me sassback, I had to regain my authority.

I began to charge up an ecto shot in my hand, 'Hey, one hit wonder! Shut your trap or you really are going back.'

'Whoa, calm yourself newbie, I'll do whatever you want.' She held up her hands. Finally, I was as intimidating in ghost form as I was in human form.

'What are you running from? You know…over there.' My head pointed to what was behind me.

'Is that it? Why are you being so dramatic? We're running from the man.'

'What man? There are no men in the ghost zone.'

'Not a man, _the _man.'

'This isn't some like… really obvious symbolism is it?' Jeff asked in the corner, no one had seemed to notice he was there. '…What?'

'Who's the dork?' Ember asked.

'Shut up old timer.' He retorted

'Donahue, please! You were saying…'

'We couldn't come up with a better name okay. Basically, we've been taken over by some creepy dude who's declared himself supreme dictator of the ghost zone and has even awoken Pariah Dark and the Fright Night to use as guard dogs. He's also got Walker pretty whipped.'

'Wait, how can he have the scariest ghosts I know at his feet?'

'He's been taking away everybody's power source, he banned music, and all the technology…'

'He took all my boxes!' The box ghost suddenly interrupted. Poor guy seemed genuinely devastated.

'The only way for people to survive was to take refuge here. Being captured by pathetic humans is better than being a second class citizen in your own home.'

'But haven't you got power sources here, why isn't he trying to take those too? Our world is parallel to yours.'

'I'm not sure, the likelihood is he'll try to take here too. Guess you gotta be on your guard Phantom.'

'There's gotta be a way… wait how did you know who I really am?'

'Your thermos, dumbass. Doesn't exactly take all that much brain power to work that out. I have to say I haven't seen that thing in thirty years.'

'Keep it quiet and I'll promise to help you. You can stay in the Specter Speeder for now.'

'How generous of you,' she moaned sarcastically, 'though anything is better than that thing.' She gestured to the object still in Jeff's hand. 'Anyway I gotta warn you, you can't take on this guy single handily, not if he's got this many ghosts under his influence.'

'Has anyone actually encountered this guy? What do you know about him?' I was getting pretty impatient now.

'I told you, all I know is he's a power hungry, sadistic bastard. Spectra had a run in with him and fled here. Of course her encounter with you wasn't quite as inconspicuous.'

'Are you telling me that ghosts _want _to be captured by the GIW?'

'Not if it means being sent back there. Rumour is she's gonna stand trial and they decide if she should go back.'

'You said Spectra had seen him?'

'Yeah, she was one of the first to try and fight him.' A plan was starting to form in my head.

'Maybe I could ask her what happened to her.'

'Uh, I'm not sure you're her absolute favourite person at the moment Kelly,' Jeff interrupted my thinking out loud.

'So? She's behind bars and can't do anything about it. It's the only way to know. Thank you Ember… and Box Ghost.' I smiled at the both of them.

'It's repulsed my very soul that I helped you dipstick, but if you could try and rid our world of this tool, I would be somewhat grateful.' As far as Ember went, that was gonna have to count as 'You're welcome.'

I flew down to Jeff and started to vocalise my plan. 'Okay, we better head to the GIW headquarters, but we gotta do it conspicuously. Does your phone have internet?'

'What, we're going now?'

'There's no time to waste, this problem just got a whole lot bigger.' I could feel it now, feeling what my duty was as Amity Park's saviour. If we didn't stop this guy, then it wouldn't just be more than this small, suburban, if somewhat unconventional community that would be in trouble.

'You kinda getting into this now, huh?'

'C'mon Robin, we got work to do.' I ruffled his hair.

'Great, every kid's dream is to be Robin.' Jeff pouted.

'Suck it up.' I turned to the odd couple and bellowed, 'Break anything and you're deadmeat!'

'Take a chill pill, daddy's girl!' a rather exasperated Ember retaliated.

We were outside GIW HQ (a lot of letters) and I was using Jeff's phone to detect how heavily shielded this place was. If I was human, I wouldn't be allowed in… if I was a ghost I would get caught.

So we would need to have the best of both worlds. 'Do you thinks it's possible to temporarily deactivate this ghost shield?' For some reason, I thought Jeff was more likely to know this than me.

'Not for a teenager. This is perhaps the most highly armed anti-ghost organisation in the world. What kind of kid could break into this place?'

'C'mon dude, my Uncle Tuck could get through a bunch of security back in the day with just a PDA!'

'Oh and you suppose we should use our modern technology to break into here? What should I do, hack their twitter?'

'Dude, I'm saying that if he could do it, so could we.' Then the phone suddenly erupted with a series of answers. Finally I knew what to do about the whole situation; the place was about 55% ghost-proof, but of course the rest of it would have to remain undefended so my dad could get in. That would be my entry opportunity.

'We gotta try the east wing, that's the most inconspicuous entry.'

'So what, you're just gonna walk in there… ghost mode and all?' What's with the disbelief Donahue? I've actually thought about something for once.

'I'll find a way to remain undetected, don't you worry.'

'And what do you want me to do while your interrogating the suspects?' He asked nonchalant.

'I'm gonna need you to keep watch.'

'Keep watch! Oh hell no sister, this ain't Scooby Doo! I can't keep watch in a building that contains sinister fed-types. Are you crazy?'

'Dude, it's the only way we can find out what the hell is going on there. Now come with me.' I turned invisible and grabbed his wrist that was quivering in fear.

'Oh no, I'm not…!' I was now carrying him, my hand grasping his shoulders and flying through the walls of the GIW headquarters. 'Do you have any idea how emasculating this is?'

'Pipe down Lois Lane, we could be heard.'

I was dodging my way through what seemed like the most dangerous areas. I knew the place pretty well, since I go here about once a year. However, the place we were heading I'd never be allowed to go before. We were headed to the most restricted section of the whole building.

It resembled a prison corridor. Every ghost that had been recently caught and was set to face trial was lined up, all in orange jumpsuits (somehow?) and behind ectoplasmic bars. They were all there, Skulker, Bertrand, Lunch Lady and exactly who I needed to see, Spectra.

'Do you think we'll ever get out of here?' Bertrand pondered.

'If we're lucky we'll never get out of here. Not if I have anything to do about it.' Spectra tried to assure her tiny assistant.

'You know it's super weird being the hunted instead of the hunter. Is this what I've been doing to people? It's horrible. God I belong in a craphole like here.'

'No need to get sentimental there, this place is the safest place in the entire… well in the multiple universes. Unless, of course, they send us back there…' Spectra sat down on the floor and brought her knees up to her face. She was… fearful?

'Can anyone else smell a rat?' asked Skulker. I guess they could sense me here. This can't be good.

'You're right! It reeks of good will and heroism. God I hate that smell.' Bertrand added.

'Shhh morons, what if it's him? Then we could all be toast!' Lunch lady hushed violently.

'You guys are being paranoid, who would come to a run-down joint like this?' Spectra assured sarcastically.

'Show yourself fiend! Your leaving us in suspense.'

'Don't hurt us… we come in peace.' I tried to say with as much power as I could.

'Great, we run away from our home and they treat us like we're stupid. This isn't Close Encounters kid.' Bertrand ranted.

I materialised and placed myself and Jeff on the ground. Spectra shot up.

'You!' She exclaimed.

I held my hands in defence. 'Listen to me, I just need to ask you something.'

'Are you working for them? Tell me you're not working for them. Thanks to you I could end up back in that hell hole!'

'Please, I had no idea what was happening in the Ghost Zone! I was trying to defend my people.'

'Uh...your people? I don't know if you noticed sweet cheeks but you're one of us. You're as dead as we are… why do you have pet?'

'Ugh, great. I'm the second class citizen.' Jeff pouted and crossed his arms.

'He's not a pet. He's my friend, and I'm not like the rest of you.'

'Oh? And what are you like sweetheart? You don't model yourself on that pussy Phantom now do you?' I was about to launch myself at her, but Jeff grabbed me before I could… maybe he would be of use after all.

'Don't you dare…!'

'Whoa, did I touch a nerve there? I guess you do work for Phantom. But why are they hunting you if you work for them?'

'I don't work of them. I just didn't want anyone getting hurt…'

'Aww, well isn't that valiant. You're quite the sentimental idiot!'

'What's going on? You know… in the ghost zone.'

'If I told you, I might have to kill you…'

'I know you fought him Spectra… I know you fought the man.'

'Shut up, will you! You can't say that name Pelt… he might hear you.' Skulker declared in a burst of panic, which is something I swear he has never done.

'Would you stop it! They can't get here… not yet anyway.'

'What you mean not yet?'

'If I tell you what do I get out of it exactly? God I can smell your misery…'

'Your weird, you know that?'

'I've been told.'

'Look, if you tell me what happened I promise you I won't let them send you back to the ghost zone. I really mean it.'

'How can I be sure? Would you be willing to put your pet's life on it.' I heard Jeff gulp behind me.

'You have my word, Spectra.'

'I can't tell you much kiddo. All that happened was that I overheard the man and Fright Knight discussing whether or not taking this world would bring them all the power that they could possibly want. Doesn't sound like anything to worry about, really…'

'How did it get you here?' I was desperate to get to the point.

'Ugh, it was the only way out, okay? I didn't want to come to your silly little mortal world but it was the only way to escape. When you got all self-righteous I thought I was doomed.'

'Excuse me? She only attacked you because you were practically trashing the place!' Jeff felt the need to interject.

'Hey, I thought I'd have some fun while I was there, pup!' She retaliated.

'No you didn't… you wanted to be arrested, or why else would you make your attack so public?' I contemplated.

'Okay you got me, I wanted the mall cops to come and arrest me because I'm pretty sure this place is the safest place to be right now.'

'Why?' This is so confusing

'Uh duh, there are a bunch of ghost proof barriers; the least likely place his army of freaks can reach us is these headquarters.'

'Except that we managed to break into here relatively easily, and we're only fourteen.'

'Well great, now I can't sleep tonight.' Spectra humphed.

'You don't sleep at all!' Bertrand interjected.

'Don't contradict me!' The fire in her eyes was blazing.

'That's all we needed to know, thank you for your time. We better be…'

'What that's it? You brought me here and now you think you can just leave without an apology. Oh wait… no ghost ever apologises.'

'The best we can promise right now is we find this guy's main weaknesses. All we needed was a little information. Look, I'm sorry I put you in here. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time.' I tried to ease.

'I know kid. I hate you do-gooders and your moral highgrounds. But I guess, apology accepted… if I have to. Oh and just a warning kid, it's not just us fleeing. There's gonna be a ton of ghosts trying to get out.'

'Thanks for the heads up.' I was glad we were finally working together.

There was suddenly a banging of doors echoing through the corridors and we figured there were GIW's fast approaching. I quickly made Jeff and I invisible and flew up to the ceiling.

The head of the GIW, simply know as 'The Fed' came waltzing in, his grey hair sinister looking and his eyes blazing. 'Hey maggots! Some scum of the earth broke into our security system, have you seen any suspicious behaviour?'

'Like we would tell you bird brains.' Bertrand sarcastically commented.

'We haven't seen anything here. We've just been waiting… bored out of our minds.'

'Hey, you weren't held prisoner to be entertained. Quiet down.' He turned to his partner 'Get Eggshell, Ivory, and Cream. There's something fishy going on here.'

'Do you think they'll ever run out of shades of white?' Jeff whispered.

'Shut up moron!'

'Haven't they fixed that God damn shield yet?' The Fed bellowed.

'Uh no sir, we're working on it.'

'This is our chance, let's go.' I took the opportunity to fly out of there unscathed.

When me and Jeff were back on the ground, we contemplated what we found out.

'You really think you can take on this guy. He sounds crazy and highly, highly dangerous. It would be a suicide mission.'

'C'mon Donahue, you know that's what we sissy do-gooders do! Of course if you want to bail I understand…'

'Hey don't give up on me yet Fenton; I have something up my sleeve…'


	19. Should I Be Worried?

**Okay, so this has been a long time coming. I'm really sorry you guys have had to wait so long. I've been really struggling to work out how to do the build up with this story because I felt all I was doing was rehashing cliches. But I figured, hey it's a first try! This is the first thing I've written that's actually got past 3 pages. So without further ado, Chap 19! (Oh and PS thanks to all the people who review, favourite, follow etc)**

**I do not own the following things: Danny Phantom, the concept of 'The Man', Laser Tag, Harry Potter, the Oscars, Bowling Alleys, toy crane machines, any of the Bronte sisters, and binary code. Plus anything else I mention that's not mine. **

**Fun fact: The place the gang goes to play laser tag is based on a leisure centre in my hometown that includes an arcade, bowling alley and laser tag all in one building! :D**

* * *

Should I Be Worried You're That Good with a Gun?

We hadn't been able to find anymore about 'The Man' without capturing ghosts, but upon spotting Youngblood on the jungle gym on Sunday we found out that he was beginning to take allotments from the ghosts that owned them, including Youngblood's ship. Like Ember and Box Ghost, I offered the kid my… uh… refugee camp I guess and promised not to pummel him or throw him back in the ghost zone. He half-heartedly agreed.

The weird thing was going to back to school after all this crazy shit happened. It was true, after all this practice I was getting better, but for some reason Jeff kept going on about 'strengthening my core'. Whatever that means. I only ever heard that phrase on 'Dancing with the Stars'. Maybe he was trying to wind me up.

Unfortunately my escapades with Jeff hadn't gone completely unnoticed by my friends… or anyone else for that matter. Greg related this to me when I was peacefully at my locker first thing, as he hollered while leaning on the neighbour lockers, 'Have a fun weekend, eh Kelly?'

'And it took you…' I looked at my watch '…two minutes of school to talk to me about this. Isn't it a little early to aggravate teenage girls?'

'Hey I was just innocently asking how your weekend was!' His smug grin was especially annoying this morning.

'Go to hell.' I was tired, okay? I didn't really mean to be that harsh.

'You're probably just cranky because your "Aunt Flo" is visiting and means you and Jeff can't… you know… mingle.'

That was it. He was dead meat. I started hitting him with the paperback in my hand 'There…is…nothing…going…on…with…me…and…Donahue!' I said between hits.

Greg was squealing in discomfort, but still grinning like a retard. Lottie joined this scene of violence.

'Kelly, if you're not careful these people might give you a stroke. Or you might also end up in prison. Either way it doesn't end well for you.'

'Hey, he needed to know his place!' I insisted.

'She's just mad cause I brought up her date with Donahue.'

What the hell was wrong this kid? 'Uh Greg, utshay upay about Onahueday! Lottie don't listen to this idiot…'

'Calm your boots Kelly, I'm over him now. You know how fickle I can be!' She joked.

'Yeah Fenton, you know Lottie's crushes last two weeks max and she got over him weeks ago. You really didn't know?'

'Uh… sorry guys, I've been so wrapped up in my own world that I guess I didn't notice.' I rubbed the back of my neck in shame. I felt guilty for ignoring my friends and running off with a guy I was kinda crushing on. Wait, what?!

'That's okay; you have bigger things on your mind.' Lottie wrapped her arm around my shoulder and winked at me.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, nothing suspicious is going on here, okay?'

'Kelly you can't hide this forever, but why didn't I know anything about you and Jeff?'

'Uh can I refresh your memory Ashley Olsen?' He began talking in a cali-girl accent '"HE'S SO HOT, I WANNA SEE HIS BUTT!"' Greg bawled, making many heads turn in the hallway.

'I didn't say that.'

'Oh you're right! You went all Charlotte Bronte on his ass 'Unsuspecting but curious. Cold but warm,' You're such a girl.' Greg continued teasing.

'Besides Lottie, honestly there is no 'me and Jeff'. It's this stupid science project, it's got really out of control.'

'Kelly, it isn't an issue what you're really doing with Jeff, we just wanted to see if maybe he wanted to hang out with us sometime. You know… considering you're tight and all.'

'Hang out? Why?'

'Cause a friend of yours is a friend of ours of course!' Greg insisted.

'We need a fourth member for laser tag or we can't get the discount.' Lottie interjected, revealing Greg's real intentions.

'I see.'

'Oh c'mon Kelly, it will be fun! We won't tease you or anything. Or at least, not a lot…'

'Ugh, I'll think about it. How did you guys even hear about us anyway?'

'Well, I heard it from Jamie Stanford who heard it from Stella Reese who heard it from Jenna Weisenhauer who overheard a conversation with Kevin Wilson and Joan Fawcett who heard that Fiona Gray had a conversation with Taylor Davidson who said she had talked to Danielle Macintyre who heard it from Tracy Schmidt who is universally known as Jeff's most ardent admirer. She was stalking you guys on Saturday.' Lottie said all this without taking a breath.

Oh dear God. The whole school knew and worst of all Jeff's fangirl was going to try and kill me. Great. So much for discreet.

'You know what, I don't think our little outing is such a good idea… I also think I'm gonna barf.'

'Nonsense Fenton! It will be great. Look here's your chance.'

I turned around to see Jeff walking up to us. He also seemed to have the smug grin that Greg wore today.

'Well Fenton, it's official. This…' he started pointing between the two of us,'…this totally happened.' I was gonna punch someone today, I was sure of it.

'This…' I imitated his actions '…is never going to happen, kay Donahue?'

'Oh c'mon, you gotta be a little psyched that we've been linked. I'm totally a chick magnet.' I think he thought he was being ironic, but he actually wasn't… ironically.

'There is nothing to be psyched about.' It was weird how we'd been through so much together but we were still doing all this pointless banter. I knew there was more to Jeff… but I just couldn't help myself.

'Hey lovebirds don't pounce on each other just yet.' He turned to Jeff, 'So Donahue, we're a player short for a laser tag tournament tonight and we were wondering if you would be so kind as to fill that gap.'

'C'mon Greg, I'm sure Jeff has other plans with his more popular frie…'

'I'd loved to!' His smile reached his ears, and his arrogance also increased.

'Are you serious?' I exclaimed, my face becoming extremely warm in both embarrassment and fury.

'Hey don't worry Honeybear! We still get to spend time with each other, even if it isn't on quite as… intimate terms as we are used to.' He whispered the last part in my ear, really plugging this flirting thing.

You know it was weird, usually when Donahue pulls crap like this, I can retort with a witty remark and win the battle of the brains. But as soon as he did that, I froze completely. I couldn't say a word.

'Uh… Kelly? You okay?' Greg was waving his hand in front of my face.

I snapped back to reality, 'What? Oh my god... shut up… Donahue...'

'Whoa, no snappy comeback Fenton? Maybe you are succumbing to my charm…' his conceit was really getting to me now.

I grabbed his shirt collar and threatened him, 'Listen Donahue. I am not succumbing to anything. You hear me?' I made my stare cold, Jeff began to ease up and I saw other kids were staring at us. Then the bell rang.

'Whoa, it's okay Fenton. We were just kidding around.' He looked genuinely worried that I was offended.

'I know, sorry… I um…' Goddammit, did I do a dick move again? I really gotta work on that…

'No worries. See you tonight.' He waved at me and walked to his first lesson. Once again, Jeff had been somewhat kind and understanding and I had blown a fuse. I am _still_ a terrible person.

Our laser tag game had started off with a boom. We went in teams of two with Jeff and I against Greg and Lottie as it was agreed by the three of them that 'the lovebirds' should go together. I really wanted to gag.

Though there were some benefits to that arrangement. Considering all of the experience Jeff and I now had with weaponry. We practically whipped the two of them within the first twenty seconds, and by the end of it Lottie had surrendered and Greg was curled up in the corner crying for his mother.

'My God! Are you guys in a terrorist organization or something? That was insane!'

'Nah, just too many video games I guess.' Jeff laughed, while arrogantly twirling the gun in his hand. But I had to admit, kicking their puny asses was a lot of fun.

'And they said you couldn't amount to anything staying locked up in room for hours.' I joked along.

'Ha! I know! We sure showed them.' We high-fived. It was kinda lame but… whatever. The in-joke was allowing us to fall into our own little world.

Unfortunately the guys seemed to notice. I saw them giving each other a smug, knowing look that made me wanna punch them both. Shut up, I don't have a temper. It was the adrenaline okay!

'Hey Kel, I need to go to the bathroom.' Lottie suddenly burst. Bad phrasing I know.

'Okay, do you need moral support?'

'I will never understand why girls need to go in the bathroom in groups.' Greg commented.

'I know!' Jeff agreed.

'Hey, in the words of the internet, Hermione went to the bathroom alone and she got attacked by a troll!'

'Because that's a thing that will happen.' I responded.

'C'mon, you know the real reason why we go in groups.' She whispered to me. I didn't like where this was going…

'Oooh gossip! Can I join?' Jeff teased. I gave him one of my signature evils, but it didn't seem to faze him. Guess he was becoming desensitised.

'NO! Girls only.'

Greg only made it worse. 'She's totally lying. She's gonna take a huge dump and she needs Kelly to drown out the noise.'

Jeff began to cackle manically and I had a short burst of laughter, but quickly realised Lottie would not be remotely happy with that comment.

'You are the single most disgusting human being on earth.' She now looked at Jeff, 'Or maybe it's just your sex. C'mon Kelly, let's join civilisation.' They were still howling with laughter as we dramatically stomped off. Well… Lottie did. I followed with my head down. That only seemed to make them laugh more.

'So?' Lottie suddenly turned to me. We weren't even fully in the bathroom yet!

'So, what?' I said, feigning ignorance.

'Oh c'mon, if there is one thing Kelly Fenton can't do, it's playing dumb!'

'Well now I will… as continuous objection.' Why oh why oh why do girls have to _pry_ so much?

'Lottie, you gotta tell him.'

'Tell him what? I have nothing to say.' I insisted, crossing my arms.

'You know he likes you, right?'

'He's trying to get under my skin. That's all he's ever been trying to do! And he keeps going and going because I react to it, which I _know_ I shouldn't, you don't have to tell me. But I can't help it. I've never wanted to pummel someone so much.'

'Kelly, I don't get it. If he annoys you so much, why were happy to have him along with us tonight? And why are you hanging out with him so much?' All the worst questions. How can so much evil come from such a small human being?

'I didn't really get a choice in the matter.'

'In what, tonight or the other times?'

'In everything.' It was true. I hadn't necessarily got a choice in anything. I had to keep Jeff on my side because he knew my darkest secret; I didn't have a choice when it came to my friends because I couldn't put them in danger. And as for what I did with my powers… well I guess having a messed up neighbourhood decided that.

I realised I had paused and was starting to worry Lottie. So much so she was shaking me, 'Kelly!'

'What, what… I'm fine.' I suddenly came back to reality.

'Are you okay? Is something going on I don't know about?' My heart sank with the guilt. I found it hard to get along with girls, but for some reason Lottie put up with my weirdness.

'I do like him.' I needed to get off the subject of what was going on with me. So I found the _other_ thing that was going on with me.

She smiled, relieved. 'I thought you did. Spring formal's coming up, maybe you'll have a date this time.'

'I'd rather watch the apocalypse. Plus I never go to those excuses for preppy morons to present how thoroughly spoilt they are.'

'Suit yourself. I'm going to go make sure Greg isn't stuck in a toy crane machine.' She began to leave.

'Hey, Lottie?'

'Yeah?' She paused.

'Thanks… you know… for taking on my girly shit and stuff.'

'I don't think it would be fair if I didn't.' She laughed lightly.

Once she left, I splashed water on my face and looked in the mirror. I felt like I was in one of those indie movies about inner torment that gorges on Oscars. The world seemed to be going crazy around me, instead of me just feeling crazy. I didn't know what to do with myself. Because it felt like there wasn't anything I could do with myself that could help anyone. I felt a chill run through my body. It took me a second to realise it had reached my breath too.

I could hear the screams from outside. I ran into a toilet (just to be safe) and changed. I didn't have time to put my headset on, so I only nodded to Jeff to get them all out of there as quickly as freakin' possible. Then I hid myself, getting ready to use the element of surprise.

They reminded me of deatheaters (a lot of Harry Potter references tonight?). They were essentially just floating shadows, possessing the bodies of anyone who was in their site. Then I got an earful of what they were saying.

'He's definitely here. Just look at the scoreboards.' The TVs that usually had the scores from innocent bowling games was now streaming with ones and zeros, as if it was calculating the meaning of life.

'I've got a feeling he's not the only one. Do you think she'll show up?' One of them had snatched the body of a jock.

'Doubtless. She's always showing up where they do, but we'll get her here. She won't expect a thing.' His cheerleader girlfriend agreed (also possessed).

So they were waiting for me. If I make myself known I'm giving them what they want. But why were they taking human forms?

'C'mon, get outta of there Technus! You'll prove extremely useful to our supreme ruler and be rewarded handsomely.'

A robotic, yet shrill voice echoed from the speakers that had only a few minutes ago been playing loud, generic pop music. 'And by rewarded handsomely I think you mean completely taken advantage of. He gets my mastery of technology over my dead body!'

'That can be arranged!' The jock suddenly burst, about to throw himself on the TV screen. The cheerleader held him back.

'Now, now Technus. It would be better if we could talk about this face to face rather than through a computer screen.'

'HA! Haven't you seen kids these days? I bet they don't even know what an actual person looks like!'

'Why can't we go in there and take this moron?'

'Duh, because we don't have a voice in ghost form. The master took it, remember? How do we negotiate when we don't have a voice?' Wow, how convenient. They answered exactly what I had been wondering.

'Negotiation was not what I had in mind,' the jock clicked his knuckles. So they couldn't get in Technus's technological cave, huh? But I guess I could.

'Stop! You have to make them come to you.' The cheerleader eased calmly.

I entered the realm of zeros and ones. Technus sat there rocking back and forth, but as soon as he saw me he grabbed me with a tentacle.

'What are you doing here?' He howled, paranoia plain in his voice. 'Where are the others?'

'You know who I am?'

'Ha! You'll be surprised how quickly rumours can spread in an oppressed universe. We all know who you are Shadows. I'd bet you'd like it if I conveniently told you my motive here, huh? Well I'm not going to!'

'Look, I'm not too happy that this city's most dangerous enemies are taking refuge in my world because even _more _dangerous enemies are driving them out. I want to deal with this issue as much as you do.'

'Well in that case, you gotta take them out. I'm an important asset to them, I can't risk getting captured.'

'Are you sure you're not just getting me to do the dirty work?'

'Hello? I am Technus! Master of all things beeping and…'

'Yeah, okay I get it! You're much better than me!'

'Exactly! I could take them on… but it's much easier getting you to do it.'

It made sense. All I had to do is prepare myself for battle.

'Hey, parasites!' I said, looming over the overshadowed bodies. 'No shirt, no shoes, no body of your own… no service!' I shot a blast at them. It didn't really catch them off guard because I made my position known, but hey, at least I got a witty quip in there.

Suddenly I was surrounded by the death eaters. I guess they decided it was better to take me on with actual powers. And there sure were a lot of them.

Handily, they were in a circle encasing me, so I did a ninja style kick that was so swift that it seemed to slice a load of them in two. I then did my best to avoid their attempts to plunge into me and fired as many ecto rays as I could… while thoroughly trashing the bowling alley. Hey, it wasn't _entirely_ my fault!

I noticed that the people who had been overshadowed were now starting to wake up, and as they were already dazed and confused, I guess watching a ghost fight would not help.

'Crap!' I needed to get rid of these minions, but how? The Fenton Thermos was with Jeff… Then I remembered any shadows weakness. I grabbed the bright light that hung on the ceiling, and pointed it in the direction of the death eaters. They began to screech in despair.

'Bet the situations not looking so bright right now!' Note to self: Please stop with the puns.

A few had already burst into flames and it was quickly spreading. I had to get those people out of here. I grabbed the cheerleader and the jock and threw them over my shoulders even though they were semi-conscious. I could see a part of the roof just about to collapse and managed to go intangible just before the scene got even messier.

Now it just became a matter of grabbing people, flying them out of there, putting them down and assuring them they are going to be fine. However the longer I stayed on the scene, the closer the GIW were closing in on me. Just one more.

'You're a hero Amethyst!' The final casualty cooed hazily.

'Don't make me blush now,' Wow, I finally realised why Dad could act like an obnoxious freak sometimes. Oh crap, Dad! He was not going to be happy about my antics…

'She's there! Sector 8, we got a code red over here!' I could see GIW agents, weapons at the ready fast approaching. I quickly hid and changed back into my human form.

'Where'd she go?' A confused doofus pondered.

'She escaped again! Godammit, look what she's done to the place!'

'Uh excuse me? She is a hero. She didn't cause that fire, she saved people from it! You saw her!' A crowd was beginning to form.

'A hero! Pfft, she's a hazard. Can't she keep all her conflicts to herself!' Another section of the crowd began to agrue. Looks like I've split the town.

Suddenly I felt myself grabbed by the tightest grip I could imagine. 'Kelly!' It was Jeff, along with Lottie and Greg close behind him.

'You stayed? Why didn't you guys get outta here?' I can't believe they would put themselves in danger like that. Well I could believe it with Donahue, but that's not the point.

'Are you kidding? And leave you in there like that!' Lottie was sobbing uncontrollably.

'How did you get out?' Greg bellowed. He usually shouted when he was scared.

'I… uh… went out the back. It's all kinda hazy.'

It took me awhile to realise Jeff was rubbing the soot off my face. I guess I was in shock. Then again it might be because they snuck up on me. But I just felt so tired. 'Are you okay?' He whispered, sincerely. I nodded as convincingly as I could.

'C'mon. Let's get her home.' Jeff insisted and he threw my arm over his shoulder, not needing Greg to take the other one. It was weird, a few moments ago I had been able to fight a deadly monster and now I couldn't even walk.

As we left, I heard the division of opinion surging behind me. The topic: the necessity of the mysterious ghost girl.


	20. Conflict

**Sorry to any fluff haters out there, it's not getting overly fluffy it's just gonna get a little fluffy in this Chap. Or maybe angsty... I can't tell which. **

**Anyway thank you to the Guest reviewer who left 6! \( 'O')/ reviews last night (I think it was the same person anyway) You were not only helpful but slightly hilarious too (I hope you'll still be reading this). **

**So to answer some of your queries, yes I absolutely 100% own National Geographic (jk bro), I do often make typos and I'm not really proof-reading enough cos I'm trying to get chaps out as quick as possible so I'll work on that, and as for the matter of 'Lotteg' or 'Grottie' as you called it (LOL), personally I don't see it so I'm not gonna make any efforts to put in... but whatever floats your boat. (P.S. Maybe 'Leg?') **

**If any of you guys wanna tell me who you ship that's cool too (in my story, not just in general :P)**

**I don't own the following things: Iron Man, Thor, Liam Neeson, Taken, homophobic language, Weapons of Mass Destruction, statistics, casserole and anything else I mention that is ****_obviously _****not mine. Oh... and Danny Phantom of course :D**

* * *

Conflict

Jeff POV

Something wasn't right.

It drove me crazy to leave her in there alone, but I didn't really have a choice. For one, it would be hard to explain to the guys why I would be going into the line of fire, but it was ten times harder to explain why I wouldn't go back.

'We can't leave! Kelly is still in the bathroom!' Lottie screamed.

'We have to go now, there's not much we can do for her.' I tried to push them out of harm's way. It was the first time I'd ever seen Greg Weinstein stay completely silent.

'I thought you cared about her! Why aren't you trying to save her?' The panic was starting to get to me, and I knew if I wasn't careful I was gonna end up snapping at Lottie.

However, then I saw Kelly's figure looming over the danger as she turned to me, acknowledging I was doing the right thing.

'I do, but we've got to move. NOW.' I insisted.

Greg was in so much shock, that he just followed my order.

'How!? The last time was a fluke! She'll never make it out alive.'

'GO!' I ended up grabbing the both of them and heading out of the many exits that they started to provide.

At first I remained calm. I knew she would be able to handle herself. However the panic started when I saw the smoke rising from the building. This caused Lottie to start bawling, and even I found myself praying.

But, the next minute I was seeing her pulling bodies out of the rubble and the crowd going crazy for it. Finally, I could breathe again. At first it didn't occur to me that her friends wouldn't know she was safe by seeing the mysterious hero pulling victims from the wreckage.

Once we found her again, Lottie and Greg almost collapsed in relief and gave a lecture as to why she shouldn't run off when crap like this happens, like she was a 5 year old kid. I was hoping she could tell me what the hell was going on in there, but she was too much in a state of shock to say. All she did was thank me for getting her home and asked for the Fenton Thermos back.

At home, I realised the reason for her silence. I turned on the news and discovered the debate was beginning to surge. Yes, Amethyst Shadow had saved those people from sudden death but also had she burnt down one of the most popular attractions in this town. There was no way she could win.

The opinion polls were pretty split. 55% saying she was a hero and 45% saying she was a menace. And who was included in that 45% it turned out? Apparently the Guys in White and therefore, Danny Phantom. Tough break. I hadn't realised how tough it had been for her. There was the threat from another dimension, the sudden media frenzy she had caused and to top it all off, the disapproval of her own father. And I thought I had problems…

Despite knowing this, I somehow managed to screw everything up.

The next day, the whole school was also in a frenzy. As one of the most notable hangouts, having the bowling alley burn down thoroughly screwed up the majority of weekend plans. However the more widely discussed topic of conversation was of course the appearance of Amethyst Shadow. Even in my own circle of friends…

'Did you see what happened to the place? It's a complete wreck.' The conversation just seemed to be focusing on the danger and not what caused it.

'What do you think of the ghost chick, huh? Those were some pretty bad ass move.' Suddenly I had gained some interest.

'I know, dude!' It appeared they were just harmlessly admiring her contribution to society. So I wasn't to say anything.

'I'll tell you one thing that was smoking hot and it wasn't the building!' Johnny decided to add. Oh no. I'm not sure how much I could take of this.

'Don't you know it Johnny!' They all high fived, and jeered at their accomplishment of finding a female attractive. But if that was all they were doing then I wouldn't have any reason to snap.

'Hey, what'd you think Donahue? Think you can forget all about Fenton and take a crack at a Phantom?'

'To be honest with you buddy, I don't think any of us really have a chance.' I knew this was true. There was no point lying to them.

'Are you kidding me? How could anyone resist the Johnmeister. '

'Oh you're right Johnny, even I can't!' I pretended to lean in. I wasn't in the mood for Johnny's idiotic quips and most of all his homophobic language.

'You're such a fag Donahue.' No, I was just so comfortable with my sexuality that I could make a pass at a guy and know it wouldn't mean anything.

'Get over yourself.' I pushed him a little.

'And anyway, I know that I don't swing that way because of the sweet ass ghost chick.' I swear to God I had control of myself… I'm telling you. But seeing him look at her picture like that…

'Why would she wear that if she didn't want attention?' Well actually I'd kinda made her. Now I started to feel really bad…

'What I wouldn't do to see what was underneath the catsuit…' And finally I punched him. Hard.

Not my proudest moment I will admit. But in the end I just couldn't help myself. I needed him to shut up and that was quickest way to do it. Of course I didn't know how to explain myself… and my knuckles hurt like hell!

'What the hell was that for Donahue?!' He was on the floor gripping his nose, which was bleeding profusely. One of the guys was holding me back.

'Don't talk about her like that!' I just couldn't keep my cool. She'd been through way too much to deserve that.

'What? You sweet on the ghost girl too? God at this rate we're all gonna need broken noses!'

'You talk about her like that again and I swear to God…!'

'Once again, what the hell is wrong with you!?' In hindsight, I realised this wouldn't make sense to anyone, but I was just so mad.

'Mr Donahue! Can you explain to me what's happened here?' Mr Lancer had come to see what the commotion was about. We had attracted a pretty big crowd.

'Just take me away Sheriff.' I surrendered.

'Careful you don't diss the ghost girl Lancer, or this punk will have your eye out.'

'Shut it Mr Wotton! I'll deal with you later... C'mon Jeff, you better have an explanation for all this.'

I suddenly caught sight of Kelly in the crowd of observers, her face a mixture of confusion and anxiety. She was worried about me?

She was the reason I'd done this. Whether she liked it or not. She was the reason I was distancing myself from my friends. She was the reason I stayed up late at night figuring out new fighting tactics. Heck she was the reason I could stand going to this place every god damn day. _She _wasmy explanation.

'I wish I did.' I sighed in response.

I was waiting outside the principal's office anticipating my sentence when I had a realisation. It may not have been just about what Johnny said about Kelly that made me wanna punch him, but maybe this particular incident was the last straw. I think I'd always wanted to get out of that group but have never be able to come up with a real excuse.

Or… or maybe it was just Kelly. I mean… it's highly likely.

I heard a now extremely familiar voice behind me. 'Hey…' she hesitated.

'Come to bail me out?' I joked.

'I don't think offering them the love child of Iron Man and Thor could get you outta this.'

I smirked a little, 'I really put myself in it, huh?'

She came and sat by me. I couldn't bear to look at her, so I just stared at the floor as she sighed. We were silent for a while.

'Jeff… I…' she never finished her sentence.

'I know. I suck.'

'No. That's not… look if you're gonna piss off jocks, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be your only friend left. As much as I'm sure, uh… What's-his-name had it coming to him, you still should haven't done it.'

'Johnny… Johnny Wotton, remember he tried to switch your test with his in Algebra.'

'Oh yeah, and spelt my name wrong.' She began recalling, laughing lightly, easing the tension. 'I can't believe you remember that.'

'Well, you know…' I didn't really have an explanation for why I remembered that wouldn't embarrass the both of us, 'he never was the sharpest bulb in the draw.'

'What?'

'I dunno.' I was barely making sense, but nothing really seemed to anymore.

'Anyway… I _was _gonna ask if you could come patrol with me tonight but I can see you're going through some stuff and I'm guessing you're gonna be pretty tied up tonight.'

'Yeah, my dad is not going to be remotely impressed. Don't worry though; it was bound to happen sooner or later.' We both smirked quietly.

'Well, nevertheless, I'm always here if you… uh… wanna talk about anything. We don't have to just talk about ghost stuff or anything, we can talk about other stuff…'

I deliberately interrupted her, 'It's okay Fenton, you don't have to comfort me. I know you don't particularly enjoy it…'

'No! I want to… I'm… worried about you.'

I couldn't believe it. She really was. 'Why?'I asked somewhat confused, and a little pleased.

'Cause… I'm your friend and… and you've helped me so much.' Why did she keep hesitating? Did she think I was gonna punch her as well? She could probably take me out…

'Okay…' I was suspicious. Suddenly she cared so much and was acting _super_ weird. 'Well… if I need anyone, I'll call you.'

'Great!' She smiled, and then suddenly it dropped again. She seemed at war with herself, so I thought I'd comfort her.

'Oh, and by the way, ignore those polls. Those people don't know what they're saying.' I winked, trying to reassure her. Wait, I was the one who was gonna get a penalty and she needed comforting? Stupid girls…

'Oh right… yeah… the polls…' Seriously, what is up with her?

'The Principal will see you now Mr Donahue.' The receptionist beckoned me to my death.

I sighed, trying to prepare myself. The meek voice beside me let out a 'Good luck!' before I got up.

'Thanks,' I was genuinely grateful, and really, really confused. She just smiled back at me and then clumsily walked out, which was kinda weird considering I'd seen her do almost choreographed fight sequences. But I'll admit, having her smile at me was the last bit of sunshine on that day.

'So Mr Donahue…' the Principal over pronounced my name and started reading through a file, 'let's see now, no accounts of violent behaviour before, no abuse of teachers however often disruptive in class and has over 200 hundred tardies this year. Well, that's got to be some kind of record.' She put the file down.

'Look, I'm really sorry about what happened, I didn't mean for it to go that far…'

'Ah,' she held up a hand, 'you can't smooth talk your way out of this one. Your father is on his way.'

'My father?!' Oh god, this could only go terribly.

Within five minutes my dad was there lecturing me about how he expected better and that he was going to have to call my mother.

'I had to get off work for this! Do you have any idea how difficult that was?'

'I know, I know, God forbid the country should be without you.' I said a little bitterly.

'Don't be a smartass with me now you moron!'

'Uh… Mr Donahue, clearly Jeff is going through a lot and I think you need to discuss why he has acted out this way. I suggest you give him time to talk about his problems without interruptions.'

My father sighed and his tense shoulders seemed to relax a little, 'Of course, look I didn't mean to snap at you Buddy… you know how it is.'

'Don't worry; I'm pretty sure you're _so _sorry now.' I said sarcastically. I really was in a foul mood.

'Mr Donahue, your son is to be suspended for a week to reflect on what he's done. Violent conduct usually gets a much worse penalty, but as he hasn't done this before and the councillor is sure it was a 'heat of the moment' thing, Jeff won't need more than a week.'

'Thank you, Ma'am. We'll be leaving now.' My dad practically dragged me to the car, but he didn't push me in or anything. On the way he forced me to apologise to Johnny, greatly amusing the arrogant group of populars.

Once we were in the car, he suddenly exclaimed, 'You know Jeff I really thought we were past the play fighting stage, but it seems you still like the rough and tumble life!'

'Hey, I didn't choose it okay, it chose me.' Why was I still trying to be funny?

'Ha ha, you're grounded for a month. And I really mean it this time.' He started up the car.

'I would never doubt you..'

'One more word sarcy-pants and I will have one of my colleagues shove a weapon of mass destruction where the sun doesn't shine.'

The concept made me clench… in certain areas. 'Are you threatening me?'

'Yeah, so what?'

'So isn't that against the law?'

'I am the law!'

'Riiight. How did I forget?'

'I mean it!'

I suddenly jumped in fear, 'Aye, aye captain.'

Kelly POV

He was unreadable. I opened the door in front of reception and starting drifting through the corridors, not really going anywhere. After trying to interrogate him, I still had no idea why he'd hit one of his closest friends. All I knew was that he needed a little comforting.

But the worst part was… I felt like it was my fault. I mean… it probably wasn't, but considering all I'd been putting him through, it would be no wonder why he just suddenly snapped. Though he didn't seem to be angry at _me…_ but he never was. And it was even harder to talk to him now that I'd finally worked out how I really felt. Having Lottie know about it made me feel all the more vulnerable…

It doesn't make sense! Why now? When I needed him the most! I know it's sounds unbelievably selfish but… but nothing. It is unbelievably selfish. I was putting my needs above Jeff's. With the distant father, overbearing mother, douchey friends and a stalker, not to mention getting involved in all of my weird crap he must be having a pretty rough time. And I thought I had problems…

Greg suddenly broke me out of my own world as I accidently rammed into him in the corridor, 'Whoa! Have you been doing the shrooms again, Fenton? I knew there was something in that casserole…'

'Ugh!' I held my now throbbing forehead, 'Sorry Greg…' I sighed, still pretty bummed about the whole Jeff thing.

'You okay?' he steadied me, acting concerned.

'Yeah…' I tried to reassure, 'I just got out of the principal's office.'

Greg got it pretty quickly, 'Ah yes, I heard about your beau. Tough break. Though most people like a bad boy…'

'He's not taking it so well, he seems really depressed.'

'Well I heard from a couple kids why he did it,' my head suddenly shot up and I was listening intensely, 'but I don't think you'll be too happy about it.'

'Just tell me!' I said too enthusiastically, and Greg clearly started to put the pieces together that something was up, but started telling me anyway.

He had one eyebrow raised, 'Well… I heard he punched Johnny Wotton cause he said the ghost girl was hot or something. It's kinda of an overreaction if you ask me. Especially as he said he was into…' he suddenly froze, as if he'd said too much.

But he'd already said too much. Jeff wasn't having a mental breakdown. He was defending my honour. I mean… maybe it was a kinda an overreaction. He should have just bit his tongue and sat on his hands. However… it was also kinda sweet. In a messed up sort of way.

'You're not too bummed are you? You know, that he likes the ghost girl over you?'

I had suddenly gone back into my own world, Greg's voice pulling me out of it again, 'Wha? Oh right… not really. I mean… not that like him or anything.' I laughed nervously. Dear God, why did I do that? Greg will never let me forget it!

'Uh-huh. That was nice and sincere Fenton.'

I couldn't help it, but I started to smile a little. I must have looked superbly mental going from apparent anxiety to happy-go-lucky, rose-tinted satisfaction.

'What has got into you? You're happy that Donahue wants the ghost ass? Saying that, don't start thinking he's a bad guy or anything. He didn't want me to tell you this, but a couple of weeks ago me and Johnny were having a little disagreement…'

'He was shoving you in a locker?'

'Thanks, you're really a great friend. But yes, that was what was happening. But Donahue came over distracted them and got me outta there. I guess he never really liked them.' Greg began to contemplate.

'He really did that?' Why didn't he want me to know?

'Yup! I don't know why he didn't want me to tell you though… maybe for my own masculinity. '

Thinking it over, I realised I did know why. I had always concocted this image of Donahue as a selfish, self absorbed pain in my ass. I wouldn't believe him to be the knight in shining armour. I would have made fun of him. I'm such an ass. But he really was a good guy…

'I… I gotta go.' I suddenly decided.

'Aren't you gonna see how it all plays out. Plus you really do seem happy that your beau is into the ghost girl.' Greg looked super confused, or at least he did when I last saw him as I walked out.

'It's something like that. See you tomorrow!'

'Fenton! I don't think you're fit to be in public! You've officially lost it!' Greg shouted down the corridor.

I didn't know for sure if this meant what I thought it did, and I couldn't think of a way to truly find out. Except… maybe one. I did have one gateway into Jeff's conscious.

I couldn't believe how much effort I was really putting into this, but I needed to know. I started to read the final pages marked in his journal and as most of the entries had recently had been about me, I was really hoping the last few would be.

'_She seemed to have so much control over what she was doing. I'd never seen anybody be so… brave before. I mean utterly, utterly stupid but at the same time brave… and clever. Taking on that crazy red-head would have had most people swimming in their own cowardice. But she… she had no fear. She wasn't even afraid to make a stupid pun! Now that's amiable. A little afterwards I realised it was times like that when I knew why I liked her. Like…really like her. She was all I ever really wanted in a girl.'_

My heart stopped completely. It had always just been implied… never said out loud. But the difference was now I knew how I felt about it. So now… surely… it could be just two pieces of a complicated puzzle coming together, making the whole world a little less convoluted. Surely, that's what could happen now.

So, I decided to see. I would call him; see if it was true…

'_You rang?' _A passive, tired voice emerged from my cell phone.

I laughed nervously… I didn't need to make it this hard. 'Hey! I was just checking up on you, seeing how you were.'

'_You wanna know my verdict don't you?'_

'That too…' Why didn't he think I was genuinely concerned for his emotional welfare? I care!

'_A week suspension.'_

'That's it? That's not so bad…'

'_Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be the football team punching bag for the rest of the year. Aw well… it was totally worth it.' _He started to laugh. I started to get nervous… what if the rumours were wrong? What if he didn't feel the same way?

I joined in the laughter nervously, prompting him to ask if I was okay, 'Yeah, yeah I'm fine… I just… I called to ask you…' I couldn't get the words out.

'_Yes…?' _He seemed to be getting nervous now too.

'I need to know why you did it.' I stated bluntly. I couldn't mess around anymore.

He sighed down the phone, '_What did you hear?'_

He must have known what I heard. 'Is it true?'

'_Yes.' _ He stated. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears.

'You didn't need to do that. You caused more trouble than it's really worth. Than _I'm _really worth. '

'_You don't know that…'_

We were both silent for a moment, anticipating what was coming next.

'_Kelly, I… Who are you? Where's my dad!?' _Jeff appeared to have been interrupted.

'Jeff? Is everything okay?'

'_Get your hands off of me! Kelly! KELLY! HELP ME!' _He was screaming from a distance, as if he was being dragged away.

'Jeff! JEFF! What's happening! Are you okay?' The line was suddenly cut and nobody seemed to respond. Then suddenly a voice was on the other end, husky and sinister.

_'I'm taking your little pet, Halfa Girl! If you want him back bring yourself and the middle-aged man.'_

_'_You'll never get away with this!' I bawled at the phone. I know it's cliché but give me a break.

'_Or just surrender the whole of humanity… anything is good for me…' _

I wasn't gonna stay here and listen to this guy try to be Liam Neeson in Taken… I needed to get to Jeff and fast. I morphed into my alter-ego and headed to save the one person I couldn't bear to put in so much danger.


	21. It's Not What You Think

**I haven't proof read this very thoroughly cos sleep deprived, but nothing quite beats the time I said beefeaters instead of deatheaters (cos that's all us English peeps ever think about :P) though I've edited that out now so don't try and look for it. I was embarrassed... okay?**

**Anyhoo, sorry I've taken a week more to update but I do have two legit excuses, a) I had a cold (cos apparently you can get those in May) and b) I had 3 exams. I don't think you guys really care as long as I get the chaps out eventually and I have to say I was actually pretty bummed that I couldn't write.**

**Now for the shout outs: to the self proclaimed 'Biggest fan' of mine, I have to admit your conjunctions are beast (beast means 'good') and I think I love you. Not in like a romantic way or anything just kinda in general. Pretty much I don't get many reviews, so the people that do I can pinpoint and thank them. **

**On that note thank you The-Amazing-Gracie for shipping Jelly! It means a lot to know that I could make a couple that was likeable and believable enough to the point that some people (if only a few) would actually care about them. **

**Okay notes too big now, time for disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the following things: Danny Phantom, phones, speakers, Mother Teresa, termites, computer systems, monster trucks, safes, steel, voodoo and syringes (plus anything that isn't mine blah blah blah) **

* * *

It's Not What You Think…

I knew I shouldn't have got him involved! It was pretty clear that I was putting him in way more danger hanging around with me. If only I hadn't taken the damn thermos!

But this wasn't the time to dwell on my mistakes. I had to focus on saving him.

I had pretty much bolted my way out of my house, I don't know whether I went intangible or not. There could have been a gaping hole in my bedroom, but I didn't care as long as I found Jeff. When I got to his house, it was trashed pretty horrendously and there was definitely a supernatural sense that some shit had gone down here.

But he wasn't here. He had taken him.

I picked up Jeff's phone that had been left on his bed. Looking at his call history, I saw my number and when our phone call had ended. So the sadistic bastard would capture Jeff and keep him hostage, but was nice enough to save him on his phone bill? What a creep.

I figured I better get outta of here and start looking for him in the ghost zone, but just as I was getting ready to bounce, I was met by the last person I wanted to see right now.

My dad. Godammit.

I don't know what happened. Like, he literally just suddenly materialised. However the scowl he was giving me was not the one I was use to. The one I was familiar with was when I'd done something bad and was a 'you're grounded for a month' scowl. This was a 'you're the scum of the earth' scowl. It made me look down in shame.

'What have you done with him scoundrel? What have you done with the boy?!'

'Nothing! I swear! Please Da…Danny please!'

'Don't you call me that…' an ecto-shot was slowly charging in his hands, 'Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Where is the boy?'

'I'm telling you I have no idea! I… I came here to help him, not capture him!' I was stuttering, trying to sound as sincere as I could, but nothing seemed to convince him. How did he know about Jeff so quickly?

'Oh of course, I know what you do Shadows! You act like Amity's new, hip, young saviour who will always do what's best for mankind. Well trust me… I know that act and I sure as hell know when I smell a rat!' Either my dad was jealous or super paranoid.

'But isn't that what you do? Don't you want to help mankind more than anyone? I'm much more like you than you realise Mr Phantom. I… I have people I care about.'

'Listen to me pip-squeak! We are nothing alike, I think you'll find that I know how to control myself in difficult situations and right now I can see you're weak at the knees. So tell me where he is and I'll let you go.'

I get why Dad was talking to me like this, I mean, this isn't my dad. Or at least how my dad is with me. This was my dad facing his enemy. Strong, resilient and most of all… scary.

But if I was going to get anywhere I had to tell him the truth. 'I. Don't. Know.'

'So you're gonna be that way huh? Fine.' He fired an ecto shot at me which I quickly dodge. I didn't fire any back. He's my Dad for God sake! 'Oh c'mon! Aren't you gonna be even a little bit of a challenge! You're no fun!'

That was when I saw the emerald spiral forming behind my father. No. I wouldn't let this happen.

'RUN!' I screamed. Mechanical arms reached out of the portal and grabbed my father by the neck; they were trying to pull him in. I started to fire shots at them, and forcefully pulled my father out of their grip. He landed on the floor, shocked by the force that had tried to take him down.

He looked at me with eyes filled with confusion. They read, 'why are you helping me?'

The arms, unsatisfied that they hadn't grabbed their culprit, now went from just arms to a full body suit of armour with Walker in the controlling seats.

'Awww, does Phantom need a sissy little girl to do his battles nowadays? Getting too old for this gig eh?'

'I'll have you know I'm strong enough to take you on!'

'Bring it.' Walker arrogantly stated.

Dad began to fire shots at the suits cockpit, trying his best to break the glass. I knew it would take more to bring down that piece of junk, but it was worth a shot. Haha, get it… shot? Okay maybe it's not the time for lulz.

'Why are you helping me?!' He bellowed as he dodge Walker's attempt to blast him into another dimension.

'Because, I know I need you and your organisation to help me find Jeff!' I roared over the chaos.

'But why do you care so much about a human?'

'Didn't you in your time?' And I thought he would be the most understanding of this.

'I had an excuse. I was half human. You can't come here and mess with our people like that!'

'But I...'

'Children, please! Save the family feuds for later.'

'What are you talking about Stalker?' Dad was just about to try and hit Walker with a devastating blow, but then he grabbed him in one of his robot hands the size of a crane.

'You're coming with me!' My dad started to wince in pain as Walker squeezed him like a grape.

'NO! I won't let you take him!' I needed to find a way to shut down this suit! A cheat code or some wiring.

'Hush now!' He turned back to my father, 'Now I wouldn't get too stressed Mr Phantom, at least it's only you we're taking' He tried to assure him. My father's scowl seemed to remain on his face.

'If you touch my family I swear to God…'

'Oh I wouldn't worry about your family Mr Phantom!' he interrupted, 'I think you'll find they are more of a danger to themselves.' He looked at me as I was frantically trying to get my dad out of his grasp, messing around with a section of the suit I'd forced open.

'You won't get away with this!'

'Hey! You know the rules of Ghosts. No mixing with people! And you've been violating that law for years now!'

'I'm not one of you.' He said defiantly.

'You will be once the boss is done with you.' And with that they were gone, before I could even begin to disarm him. Why couldn't I protect anyone I loved anymore?!

I fell to the floor and began to weep hysterically. How could I make so many mistakes in one night? How was I ever going to help them?

I was in such a state in fact, that when the GIW forces came looking for their highest ranking agent and found me sobbing, they immediately accused me of kidnapping both Jeff and my dad, and put me in custody. They also disabled my powers.

So not only was I in ghost form so I couldn't prove my identity, I was in ghost form without my powers. I begged them to let me find them and once again insisted I didn't know where they were, but they wouldn't listen to me. I guess in a code red, nobody listens to anybody. They just run around in circles and convict the first person they find.

'No! Please listen to me! I don't have them, there in the ghost zone! You have to believe me!' I had been tied up (with like high tech rope and stuff) and thrown into the back of their Jeep like a dog going to the pound.

'And why should we trust you? You destroyed our city, put thousands of lives at risk and we find you at the exact location that two people went missing and you expect us to believe you? You've really got a nerve…'

'I'm telling you, I was trying to help them!'

'Oh that's always your excuse! "I was trying to help them."' He impersonated my voice in an insulting manner. 'Well I'm not taking any of that crap, you've put the whole world in grave danger.'

'Listen to me, I'm not the enemy! It's the man. He's taken Phantom and Jeff…'

'See she knows the hostage, there must be a reason she's taken him…'

'Probably to get back at us… but why Agent Magnolia?'

'I haven't taken anybody!' I was insisting.

'Hey these are all questions we ask when we get there. In the mean time, Agent Vanilla, please shut that thing up!' He gestured to me. What an ass! I never liked Ivory…

'Gladly sir.'

The next thing I knew I was incarcerated in a glass container with a few holes punched in. What's the point of air holes? We're ghosts… we don't breathe. I wasn't tied up, but I was sectioned off pretty bad and I couldn't fly or anything.

I saw the door open and few figures walk in, some I knew pretty well. There was the Fed, Agent Ivory, Magnolia, Eggshell (Uncle Tuck), and worst of all… my mom.

The glass was sound proof, so all I saw was them discussing something as they analysed me. Whenever I caught the eye of the ones I didn't consider my family, I scowled. But then I would catch my mom's eye and notice the fear in them. God I hope I can get out of this.

Why are they wasting their time with me? If I had taken Dad and Jeff they could have rescued them by now! The Fed pressed the button on the side and there was a sudden jump of feedback. Then I could hear his voice through the speaker, 'Miss Shadows, would you stop fidgeting? We have a few questions to ask you?' And it looked like they were going to ask me more questions.

'I told you, I don't have them!' This was infuriating.

'Quiet down you little termite! We don't think you have them, but we're pretty sure you're working for the guy who does…' What?

It was then that I realised this was exactly what the man wanted to happen to me. I was his Red Herring; as long as they wasted their time trying to get answers out of me, he could do what he wanted with Jeff and Dad.

'Are you even listening?'

'Sir, if we are really going to get answers that we are going to have to allow her to answer.' My mom reasoned. Weirdly enough, in the whole mess she was the only one giving me a chance.

'I second that Sir.' Tucker backed her up.

'What 'd you think Magnolia?' He turned to the head of Forensics and Engineering.

'I just wanna get my son back.' Whoa.

Jeff is Magnolia's son? I mean anybody who works with the government is likely to know my Dad's secret, so I guess I'd always assumed that Jeff's dad could protect him in ghostly matters. But I didn't realise that he was _this_ kind of fed, and someone I knew quite well. I guess when they're all just shades you don't realise they have surnames, and families and lives. Except for mine of course… and well my family was interrogating me right now.

'Ms Shadows the last time you made a public appearance was at a bowling alley in the city centre. A bowling alley which happened to be on the same night attacked by an army of ghosts attempting to hack into the headquarters files.'

'Why would they hack a computer in a bowling alley? Why wouldn't they go to your headquarters?'

'They were clever Ms Shadows,' Uncle Tuck began to explain; 'If they tried to hack the systems in the headquarters we'd have been able to detect them. They needed a system that was big enough to hold that much data and they needed to do as far away from the GIW headquarters.'

'Agent Eggshell, you don't need to explain anything to this scoundrel, she might get better ideas!'

_So that's why they needed Technus, _I thought. If I was going to get anywhere, I needed to show them I was on their side, so I decided to tell them the little I knew.

'Listen, they weren't just in there to use the big computer. They were trying to get a source that they knew could hack your files. Technus.'

'And what has that bird brain got to do with it exactly?' The Fed exclaimed, unconvinced.

'He's the only one who's strong enough to take over the entire system. He was the one I was trying to protect that day… as well as the innocents in danger.'

'Yeah save the preaching Mother Teresa,' Ivory waved off my explanation. He was really getting on my last nerve.

I gritted my teeth, 'Technus knew there was nothing to be gained from letting them take over our system, so he's been running since.'

'So clearly you're working for Technus?'

'No! I'm not working for anybody! It's just…'

'Just what? I knew you were hiding something!' The Fed had already decided what kind of character I was. What was the point of him asking me questions if he was just going to jump to conclusions? Though it turned out my mother was having similar thoughts.

'Sir, please hear her out or we won't get anywhere!'

'You may be right, Agent Cream. Carry on.'

'As I was saying, a number of ghosts have attempted to take refuge in our world because of the mess in theirs'.'

'What do you mean _our_ world Shadows?' Ivory contradicted me.

'Would you let me finish! Some of them have even gone as far as deliberately getting themselves arrested in this world so they don't have to go back. The ones I've caught I've been keeping in a secret location, and every one of them is refusing to go back there.'

'Hold on, you're telling me that you've have been keeping ghosts as refugees?' The Fed contemplated in disbelief.

'All under our noses!' Ivory wasn't happy about this.

'If they came here there was always the risk that you would send them back.'

They all looked at each other and they stopped pressing the button that meant I could hear what they were saying. They began discussing something again. The silence was unbearable! Then they came back.

'Where are you keeping them?'

'I can't tell you! Look these ghosts aren't important right now, it what's making them run away that's scary. It's what's making them run away that's got Danny Phantom and Jeff right now!'

'How do you know my son's name?' Magnolia suddenly gained a lot more interest and pushed his way through to confront me.

'Agent Eggshell would you check Jeff's call history, we need to see where he comes in all this.' The Fed suddenly ordered.

'Uh… yes sir.'

'I'm telling you, this isn't about me knowing who your son is, or who I am, but about finding them right now!' I'm pretty sure me, Mom and Magnolia were going through the same thing right now, with our loved ones in great peril, so the emotions were on a high.

That was when my mom moved forward and looked at me through the glass, not really saying anything. She just kept looking at me.

'Uh… Agent Cream, you might wanna take a look at this.' I heard through the speakers. Then they shut off again. In silence I saw my mom look at the phone Uncle Tuck was holding, and then in desperation she tried to grab the phone in her pocket. She held the phone to her ear and waited, heavily breathing and in a state of hysteria. She suddenly put the phone down, and ran over to the speaker.

'Where is she?! Where is my daughter?!' Oh no, how could I explain this one?

'Agent Cream, the detectives say that only two people have been captured, your daughter's phone is probably turned off.'

'No, trust me, I know my daughter. She would know something was wrong with her friend and she would come running to save him,' looks like my mom has a lot of faith in me, 'She would have gone to the scene and got captured too, I can feel it.'

'Start a search for Kelly Fenton, Agent Ivory.' He turned to my mom. 'If nobody can locate her, she's probably with your husband.' My mom fell to the floor and started to bawl. Uncle Tuck came and put his arm around her.

'It's okay Sam, we'll find her.'

'Why did I put this mission over my own daughter? Why did I let this happen?'

'It's not your fault.' Tucker eased.

'And you're not the only one to mess up.' Magnolia joined the lamenting.

'Oh, Steve.' They embraced in a mutual 'my-kid's-gone missing-and-I'm-worried-sick' fashion, my mom sobbing, Jeff's dad having too shocked to cry.

I knew it wasn't fair to lead them onto this wild goose chase, and it was especially hard to do this to my mother.

'Wait! You shouldn't be looking for Kelly Fenton! I know she's safe!' I tried to reassure, but I had no idea how I was going to convince them.

'What do you know? You've been locked up! How could you have communicated with her?' Magnolia began to question.

'I just know. Please, listen to me. We have to get to the ghost zone. Danny Phantom and Jeff Donahue are in a considerable amount of danger and we need to get to them as quickly as possible or else they're going to be toast and I swear to God that I will do whatever it takes to reach them in time if it's the last thing I do!' My speech was a crescendo, starting out soft and poignant to eventually dramatic and shouting my point.

As soon as I had finished, my mom turned to me and looked for a second or two. Then she got up and walked up to the glass, looking me in the eye and gently pressing her palm against the glass. I knew what she was seeing as she looked into my eyes. She was seeing her eyes. Although they were illuminated due to the supernatural force fuelling them, they were still the exact unique shade.

'Stop the search.' She suddenly stated. I breathed a sigh of relief.

'Why?' They all asked a mixture of curiosity and fear.

'I think I found my daughter.'

* * *

Jeff's POV

My head is killing me. I'm serious, my head feels like it's being run over by a monster truck filled with safes with heavy loads of steel being kept in those safes. I tried to think back to my last memory… I feel like I was gonna tell Kelly something. Something important. What the hell happened?

I managed to force my eyes open, and I'm telling you now I wish I hadn't. I pretty much had no idea where I was right now. I was also pretty sure that the tiny prison they were keeping me in was not big enough for the two of us in here.

Wait… two of us? Oh my god! It was _the_ Danny Phantom, sleeping besides me, his face a mixture of anxiety and guilt. I mean, in other circumstances this would be super cool, but now I was really confused… and freaked out.

Unless, whoever was keeping us here was trying to get to Kelly? I mean, what has one person racing to you so fast they won't care about the consequences? You got that right, endangering a loved one.

As my vision got a little clearer and I was able to focus I saw a guy in the distance setting up some sort of scientific ghost voodoo. I could see him flicking at a syringe and laughing manically, which is quite frankly never a good sign. That is not cool, Dude! God I hope I can get outta this.


	22. Secrets

**Well well well my lovelies, do I have good news for you. I practically have 3 weeks off because I only have this one exam to prepare for that's next week and that won't take up ****_all _****my time (though it probably should :P) and then I get a two week break after it, so I'm pretty sure this fic will be updated pretty quickly and finished within the next 3 weeks! I'd like to say, I was really worried about the...uh...climax (god I hate that word) of this story because I didn't think I could pull it off but I have got some twists and turns ready and according to the reviews, some of you guys are really getting into it, which is great. :D**

**Shoutouts: My Biggest Fan: But...but... Baby, I love you. We were meant to be together forever! D: But if you wanna be like that, I guess I'll just have to break into your apartment, set it on fire and kill your fish *insert overly attached girlfriend stare here* I LOVE YOU BABE XD Hahahaha thank you so much **

**its-ackim95: Hahaha I'm glad you were so easily convinced to favourite this story. Let's face... everyone should like Star Wars :D (which I don't own) **

**The-Amazing-Gracie: Lololol, I love that you kinda sound like a 40s radio announcer, so the end of this chapter is inspired by that :D**

**To anyone else who's reviewed and I haven't paid as nearly as much attention to, I'm sorry:( (Especially Zinnia99 and Hmez)**

**Disclaimer (finally): I don't own the following things: Danny Phantom, dogs, bird brains, prisons, experimentations, machinery, electricity, guinea pigs, wine, restaurants and anything else I don't own. **

* * *

Secrets

Jeff POV

I figured it wasn't a good idea to let this guy know I was awake. I mean, maybe if I was lucky he would in a moment of absolute confidence explain his plan in great detail so I could cunningly think of a way to stop him and escape inconspicuously. But I also figured that this guy was probably smart. And you can't mess with smart.

I could see his shadow approaching, so I manoeuvred myself so it looked like I was in deep slumber. When he was over I could feel his eyes studying me, even with my own eyes closed.

'Are you sure he's good enough Sir? He seems kinda… lanky.' Lanky! What a jerk! I was tall okay, but I totally have beef on me.

'He'll do just fine. Plus it will give those righteous humans something to rave about and drive them over here.' It only started to occur to me that the fact they were talking about me like I was a guinea pig was a problem… and terrifying.

'Sure will!' his suck-up companion seemed to jeer, 'God I've wanted to get back at those bird brains ever since they helped that dog escape!' I think I'm missing something here.

'All we need is the girl to show us how it's done.'

'Are you sure she's going to come? I thought you wanted her to get blamed for this.'

'I'm sure. I just needed to buy some time while I got things prepared. I know she'll lead them here. These pathetic halfas can't help but chase after their pets.'

'I can't believe she thought she could run riot with the humans without anyone noticing. Every ghost knows they need to be registered.' What… like a dog? These people are, well… inhuman.

'Ah, but she isn't like the rest of us. In all my years, I never heard of anyone inheriting ghost powers before.' He said this with a sort of eerie fascination. It was super creepy

'You really think the procedure will work?'

'There is no explanation for his daughter having his powers unless there's something we're missing about how they work. And if that's the case, I think there's some experimenting to be done.' Experimentation?! Well…I'm screwed.

'So…why bring Phantom?'

'I just wanted him to see what his innocent little daughter had been up to behind his back.' He began to cackle sinisterly.

'I like the way you work.' The tool of a companion cooed.

'Plus, if the Guys in White are up in arms about the loss of their precious Phantom, it will make it all the easier to take that world for our own.' Wow, as creepy as this was, they had conveniently said everything I needed to know out loud.

'I'm going to get Pariah Dark and see if they have tried to make any advances.'

'Of course.'

'You do promise that we will get a proportion of the realm we conquer, right Sir?' There was a hint of doubt in his tone.

'I never break my word, Walker.'

'Very good, Sir.' He complemented, as if he picked a nice wine in a restaurant. I heard this Walker dude walk away. Lol, guess he's a 'Walker' (not the time).

A few seconds passed. 'Not always, anyway.' He laughed. So not only was the dude ready to screw up our innocent world, but he was willing to double-cross his allies as well. What a di…

'You and I are going to change the world, young man. All I hope is I can make my father proud... for once. God bless his soul.' I could hear weird sounds, I opened my right eye slightly to see a cloaked figure kiss his palm and point it upwards to the heavens. I quickly shut it again.

I think fathers might be a theme in this. Though it seemed weird to me that this dude was trying to do something as human as trying not to disappoint his dad. How could he even have a father? He's a ghost! Then again…

'If this work, maybe I'll love you as my own son, and we can rule the universe together!' This guy was psycho! I already have a dad thank you very much. We might have had our disagreements and he might not be around much but I didn't half wanna see him right now.

'I better check the formula.' He muttered to himself, and when I was sure he left the room, I opened my eyes again and let out a long breath.

So this is what I've gathered. This guy wants to take the Ghost Zone and our universe as well as capture Kelly and do some weird experiment on the two of us in front of Danny Phantom, all because he has major daddy issues? Sounds like a pretty sound super villain plot if you ask me.

I sat up and started to take in my surroundings. The aura around this place wasn't like anything I'd ever experienced. It felt completely… supernatural. Like when you wake up in the middle of the night and the ghostly silence makes you feel like you're in an alternate universe. Well, I was in another dimension…

The walls didn't appear to be made of actual material, but of pink spirals. There was also a lot of beeping machinery that looked pretty impressive. But what got me the most was the death ray that was directly pointed at our prison. Our cell also wasn't made of the conventional iron bars, but of bolts of pink electricity. Something tells me it wouldn't be a good idea to touch those.

Suddenly my cell mate began to stir, and I began to panic. I mean… what do I say to the guy? I convinced you're daughter to become a superhero leading to her investigating a series of suspicious events concocted by a psychopathic ghostly dictator putting both our lives in danger and resulting in me and him getting captured? Yeah, I think I can leave that out for the moment. I don't think Kelly would be too happy if I told him anyway.

His eyes shot open and he suddenly sprang up, beginning to struggle against the ectoplasmic chains he'd been tied up with. 'What the... God damn…'

Then he turned and looked at me.

'Hi.'

'Hi.' I responded. Well this was awkward.

He began squirming again. 'Shh, he'll come back if he knows you're awake.' He suddenly looked at me, and I couldn't help but be intimidated by the animalistic anger in his eyes. But upon looking at me, it softened slightly.

'Oh…' he stopped squirming, 'Thanks Je… citizen. How long was I out?'

'I'm not sure… I only just came to. But I know what they're planning.'

'How?'

'I pretended I was still out cold and overheard them. They're planning to take Amity and the rest of the world with it by distracting the GIW and Ke… Amethyst Shadows.' That was a close one.

'Wow… nice work son. You know you're a lot like your dad…' he stopped, as if he said too much. Wait a minute. I knew my dad knew Danny Phantom's true identity, but if he knew me that meant he knew my dad _personally._ And if that was the case…

I had to ask, 'How… how do you know my dad?'

He sighed, 'Listen Jeff, I'm afraid you've got wrapped up in some tricky business because of who your dad works for. But I promise you I will help you no matter what…'

I interrupted, something still wasn't clear about my dad. 'But who does he work for? I mean, I know he knows your secret but I assumed all feds do. If he knows you _personally _then_…' _ I stopped, realising I had blown one of the secrets I had promised to keep.

He looked at me startled, 'You… you know who I really am?'

Crap. 'Mr Phantom I…'

'Who told you?' he was shaking his head, his voice rising in disbelief, 'You have to tell me, because this might be a reason why you got dragged into this.'

'No, you see…'

'Was it your father?'

'No. No, it wasn't my father.' I was shaking my head furiously, trying my best to get the words out.

'Then who was it?'

'It…' I had no idea what to respond. I didn't mean to spill the beans quite like that, and I know how hard it would be for Kelly's dad to accept this is what she had been doing. That _she_ was the ghost girl he hated so much!

'Jeff?'

'You never answered my question. I'll answer yours if you answer mine.' I suddenly snapped, trying to distract him.

'Hmm… you drive a hard bargain but I'll take it.' He smiled slightly.

'Who does my dad work for?'

'I'll have you know you're delving into top secret, federal junk right now…'

'Look I've been knocked unconscious, tied up and transported to another dimension where I've heard a guy suggest he wanted to do some sort of sick experiment on me! I don't think I can learn anything that I don't already have a right to know. Could you stop stalling and answer the question?' I was so sick of people warning me about what I was getting into. I knew already, and I was gonna fight fire with some sort of intricate plan.

He blinked in shock at my sudden outburst. I guess he was more use to situations like this than I was. 'Whoa. You are… _a lot_ like your dad.' He sighed in defeat, 'Your dad works for the Guys in White. They're a federal organisation that specialise in ghost fighting. And he isn't just any old employee, but one of our most capable scientists and the head of both the Forensics and Engineering departments. He's a pretty important guy…'

He paused and I stared at the floor, trying to contemplate it all. 'I… I never realised how much he had to do.' I know this wasn't exactly the time for getting sentimental, but had I any idea that _this_ was the reason my dad was busy all the time, I would never have acted out so much.

'Jeff… you're clearly a smart kid. That's why I need you to tell me what you know so I can work out why they want you.'

'It's… not about my dad. Mr Phantom I know about your identity because of…' there was no going back now, '…Kelly.'

'Kelly?!' he exclaimed in disbelief. 'Why did she tell you? She knew that that kind of information is in the strictest confidence!'

'Of course, but I pushed her for it…'

'How could she be so thoughtless? It makes no sense!'

'She had her reasons, okay? The point is they've taken us not just to bring my dad here, but Kelly too.'

He paused, looking super confused. His eyes filled with a deep anxiety, 'Why… why would Kelly need to come here?'

'I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet, Danny.' Suddenly, the cloaked figure waltzed into the chamber.

'What do you want with the boy? And what do you want with my daughter?!' His rage seeped through every word as he practically hissed at his enemy.

'No need to be so overdramatic! If they come, it's at their own will. And besides, I'm sure that pretty little girl of yours could take on a few of our men.'

'You stay away from her! She hasn't done anything wrong!' He spat at his tormenter.

'On the contrary Mr Phantom, I think you'll find that your offspring has done a lot that wouldn't please you.' He began pacing the room, flaunting his ability to use his limbs. 'She's put thousands of lives in danger, destroyed countless public allotments of your dear home town, and not to mention how she's toyed with this young man's heart…'

'Hey!' I bellowed. Oh c'mon! Did he have to stoop that low? Her dad is right there…

'Oh be honest with yourself now, boy! Do you really think she would have stayed with you had you not known her deepest, darkest secret?'

'Listen you sick bastard, whatever Jeff knew about me would be no reason for Kelly…'

He interrupted, a smug grin being visible from his concealed face.

'That wasn't the secret I was referring to Danny, though I suppose that would be another reason for her to put up with his pathetic flirtations!' If I wasn't tied up and behind bars right now, this douche would definitely be the second guy I would punch today.

'You've been flirting with my daughter?' Phantom turned and looked at me raising an eyebrow. This was so awkes.

'I'm… I'm a teenager.' I fidgeted nervously.

'Oh, I suppose. Though I don't wanna hear about it.' He said shaking his head.

'Hello? Off topic, much?' The figure began to complain, 'Anyway Danny, maybe you should. For it has been Jeffrey who has helped your daughter in all her exploits.' He said this with a smug, knowing satisfaction; spilling all the secrets I had been desperate to keep hidden.

'Exploits? What exploits?' Phantom began to question, still unaware of what the man was implying.

'Don't listen to him, okay? He's nuts.' I tried to assure.

'And anyway Jeffrey, you don't need her. You're too good for her! She didn't even want to be a hero, but you made her because you knew she was squandering her powers. You know that if you had been blessed with such a gift you wouldn't have let it go to waste. In fact, you'd have known how to use them better than anyone.' Why was he trying to flatter me? Was he seriously convinced I was gonna join his weird pack?

'You really don't have to do this…' I was getting angry now, beginning to sneer at him.

'What is he talking about Jeff? What powers?' Phantom pleaded, unable to work out what was going on.

'She's never going to return your feelings. So if you can't have her, you might as well take everything she holds near and dear. Come with me, and we'll rule these universes as our own kingdoms. I can make you just, if not more powerful than Danny and Kelly combined! And perhaps as your mentor, I can become the father you always needed Jeffrey… and I can do you the justice you deserved as my son.'

I gave him my most sincere evils, 'Okay one: stop calling me Jeffrey, it's _super _annoying_. _Two: I hate to break the gooey sentimentalities there buddy, but I already have a dad and he's pretty much the coolest dad ever.'

'Second coolest.' Phantom proudly contributed.

'Whatever, the point is that I will never in the history of reality, _ever _join you in your sick quest for world and universal domination.' I don't know how I managed to look at a guy of whom, no other have I ever been so terrified of in my life and say these words with absolute invincibility.

'I'm afraid it wasn't a request Jeffrey. It was an indication of your fate.' As he said this, his hands pulled his hood down, revealing his true identity. We gasped as we realised we _both_ recognised the face. But it made no sense? How could this be…?

'Perhaps we aren't so different Jeffrey, for we have never been able to live up to our father expectations.'

'What are you?' I asked, chilled to the bone.

'Vlad had something to do with you, didn't he!?' Phantom hissed in fury.

'My father has been dead a number of years Danny, but yes I have devised this plan to give him what he always wanted and what none of my brothers were able to give to him… To bring your world crumbling down.'

The face… the face of Danny Phantom himself, or what at least appeared to be a clone, was now staring intently at the aging hero.

W… T…F…

* * *

Kelly POV

When my mother got a hold of herself again, she frantically started pressing the buttons at the side of my cell, deactivating the ghost shield and the glass that had been keeping me prisoner. As soon as there was no barrier between the two of us, she ran up to me and held me in a tight embrace. After gathering myself from the surprise, I wrapped my arms around her.

She was reduced to tears and I wasn't looking too good either. When I looked up, I could see Uncle Tuck, and Agents Ivory and Magnolia just looking at us. Ivory was clearly confused, but the other two feds knew exactly what was happening. What was obvious was that everyone was astonished.

She held me for awhile and then pulled away and just looked at me, holding my face. She then smiled and began wiping away my tears, 'Oh my baby…' she began to murmur, her voice a mixture of worry and what sounded like… pride? I don't believe it… 'Why didn't you say anything?'

I looked down, ashamed I hadn't been honest with my parents. 'You… you seemed so upset… and I didn't know if I should…' My voice was breaking as I desperately tried to explain why I had kept such a secret for so long.

'Oh sweetie, it's okay…' she hugged me again, trying to comfort me in my mental breakdown. It had been hard enough to keep a secret like this for only months.

'I'm so sorry.' I sobbed into her shoulder.

'No…no don't be.' She looked at me, 'I think I know why you kept it zipped. Your father and I probably weren't the biggest help…'

'No mom, please. I shouldn't have become this...' I gestured to myself '..."ghost girl" in the first place… it was just dad seemed so tired all the time and I just wanted to help when it was needed.'

'Oh my baby, of course you did.' She began stroking my hair, 'You have a generous, valiant heart. You get it from your dad.' She began to smile. It eased my conscious.

'But I would say her considerate, sensitive nature came from another source, wouldn't you Kel?' laughed Uncle Tuck, coming over to join in the hug-fest.

'Oh, c'mon you guys!' my mom blushed.

'No I agree! Thank you for being so understanding mom.' I hugged her.

'Well, maybe Tucker and I know what it's like when a fourteen year old tries to hide something this big a deal from their parents.' She hugged me back. 'I'm so proud of you Kelly.' Then she suddenly pulled me away, and began examining my outfit. 'Then again I'm not too happy about the fact you've been running around in this.'

'It wasn't my idea.' I quickly argued, and I instinctively gave a quick glance at Jeff's dad, who was confused by my reaction.

'Well… then again, in my experience a catsuit is easier.' My mom began to contemplate. Uncle Tuck and I raised an eyebrow, 'Never mind. It does look really cool though.'

'You sure it's not too Gothapalooza?'

'Hey, nothing is too Gothapalooza.' I saw Tucker roll his eyes. 'Aww, you're like a little Teminatra!'

'Okay Sam, could we stop fangirling over the clothes and work out what we need to do to get Jeff and Danny back?' Tucker broke us out of our own little world.

'Agent Eggshell is right! We need to get all our best men in on this.' Ivory agreed.

'Wait!' I exclaimed and they turned to me confused by my sudden outburst. 'We can't have all your best men being lead to the ghost zone and leave the headquarters completely unprotected. We need most of your agents to stay here and keep Amity safe.'

'But what if it's not enough? What if we need an army?' Magnolia began to question my strategy, desperate to do all it takes to retrieve his only family.

'Steve, don't worry, I'm sure my daughter knows better than anyone how to get your son back.' My mom comforted him. She seemed to have the same theory as me.

He thought for a moment, but then realising that my mom also had her husband's life on the line, calmed down slightly.

'If we sent an army we'd be doing exactly what this guy wants us to do. Who we need more than anyone right now is Technus. He's the only one that can be sure to keep your security system in check.'

'Where is he now?' Jeff's dad asked.

'Last time I saw him he was running from the man, so he could be anywhere. But I've got a feeling the other ghosts I've been keeping at Fenton Works might be able to help us, not to mention the ghosts you've been holding prisoner.'

'You've been keeping ghosts at Fenton Works?' My mom inquired.

'Uh…maybe.' I said sheepishly.

'Oh no! We are not releasing the prisoners! That never works out well!' Ivory crossed his arms and stated stubbornly.

'It might be our only shot dimwit!' Jeff's dad grabbed Ivory by the collar and shouted in his face. Hey, he had it coming to him.

'You... you got it, Magnolia.' He saluted him in fear, his voice shaking. I don't think I've ever seen Ivory intimidated before.

'We'll start the search now.' My mom instructed.

'Then what do we do Kelly?' Uncle Tuck asked. It was weird how suddenly I'd become their leader. Maybe it was something in the Fenton bloodline.

'We have to work out a way into the ghost zone without them knowing it's GIW forces.' I started to think… and suddenly had an idea. 'I've got it!'

* * *

**Will Jeff and Danny ever make it out alive? Will Kelly ever be able to reach them in time? Will Danny ever work out Kelly's secrets? And will Jelly ever get a chance to happen?! Stay tuned and find out in the next installment of 'Oh Dear: The Adventures of Kelly Phantom' (Rated T) **


	23. How Are You Still Not Getting This?

**Hey guys, I thought I would be able to update slightly quicker than I have but it took me a while to write this cause I really wanted to make it the best it could be. A really helpful review from Hmez pointed out a few plot holes, and that made me kinda rethink the whole thing, and actually now I think I've got a much stronger plan lined up so thank you for that (I'm not being sarcy or anything:P I mean it). The fact you're trying help me shows that you're actually interested which is brilliant. This chap is still kinda suspense heavy, but I promise you the next few chaps are gonna be action packed so don't fret...**

**Shoutouts and junk: **

**Zinnia99: Hahaha omg I didn't even realise that! It just seemed natural to me that Danny wouldn't be able to work it out for himself. Maybe he just doesn't understand women :P**

**Hmez: I promise you Team Phantom won't disappoint! In this chap I kinda explain Pariah's role in all this and how he's kinda not as powerful as before, also on the matter of why Danny's clone wants Jeff is going to be explained in a later chap, so keep on reading! :D **

**My Biggest Fan: YOU'LL NEVER GET RID OF ME! Hahaha hope you can take a little more suspense, cause Jeffly could be in trouble :P**

**A regular fan (not that you're any less): Thank you so much, I love how you still care about my pairing even in the suspenseful bits :D**

**I don't own the following things: Danny Phantom, Spiderman 2, The Lion King 2, Mount Everest, phones, batteries, phone batteries, Wifi, powers of persuasion (though that would be handy) and the Middle ages. Oh and anything else I don't own. **

* * *

How Are You Still Not Getting This?

Kelly's POV

It was easier to find a ghost when you had the natural senses, even up against all the latest technology and DNA tracking devices it turned out. We found Technus quivering in the corner of a computer store that has a particular brand name that even if I said I don't own, I'd still feel like I'd get sued anyway.

Anyhow, he was suspicious as to why suddenly I had this GIW posy and was accusing me of 'selling out'. 'You know it won't be enough to stop them little girl. I don't know how he's done it, but he's somehow managed to get Pariah Dark in the palm of his hand, and that isn't easy to come by considering he's the most powerful ghost in the realm. If you're asking me, were talking about the most powerful force in the ghost zone.' Technus tried to warn me, clearly not wanting to get involved.

'But all that could mean is that he's got powers of persuasion. He might not necessarily have the same amount of power.' I contemplated.

'I don't think it's a good idea to underestimate your opponent missy.' Technus cautioned, his shrill voice disrupting my train of thought.

'I'm just suggesting that if he was that powerful, he would have taken us by now.' I needed Technus to be on board with us. It wasn't going to be easy without protection at home. 'Technus, please. All I'm asking is that you control the security system at the GIW headquarters. They control all man-made portals in the world, and we can't be at risk of letting anybody get in behind our backs.'

'And what about the naturally occurring ones? What if they try to go through one of them?'

'Our team is calling on Frostbite and retrieving the Infi-map, just so our international services can keep an eye on all possible turns.'

'Well… haven't you got this one all figured out?' He rubbed his chin in contemplation 'If you suddenly find yourselves in grave peril, do not expect me to save you.' He warned.

I simply smiled, 'Wouldn't count on it.' I saluted him.

Now all we had to do was get the rest of them on our side, so we all gathered all the ones I had been keeping at Fenton Works at the GIW headquarters and, rather reluctantly, released the GIW's prisoners.

It turned out that the GIW had sounded the alarm for me and my dad's 'disappearance', so my family had all been on alert. Upon approaching Fenton Works we realised that the effects of the GIWs disabling laser still hadn't fully warn off. Mom said it should only take an hour… God I hope so. So I was gonna have to face my grandparents and aunt in ghost mode.

'Just be on your guard, 'kay honey?' My mom cautioned.

'Why?' It hadn't really occurred to me that they wouldn't exactly be welcoming.

As soon as they saw me, both of them pointed a vintage ecto-gun at me and I hid behind my mom in fear. Yes I came crying to mommy. Don't judge me.

'Don't fire!' My mom exclaimed, holding out her hand and embracing me.

Jazz ran outside and starting shouting at my parents to put their guns down, quickly catching on. She really does pick up on these things.

My grandma was the first to put her weapon down. 'But that's…' she was lost for words.

'Impossible?' my mom finished, 'I thought so too…'

'But apparently not. Jack, Maddie, I know this is a heartfelt family moment, but we really need to use your lab.' Tucker interrupted, ruining the atmosphere.

My mom encouraged me forwards, and I shyly walked up to them, even though I had never shied away from them before. They just smiled at me and looked somewhat proud. 'Looks like it runs in the family then.'

There was silence between them, and then I decided I should just get to the point. We didn't really have that much time. 'So I guess I need to explain this to you guys.' I made clear the whole thing to them and they got on board with the whole mission. My grandparents weren't too happy to learn that their basement had been used as a ghost refugee camp, however.

When we returned after convincing my grandparents to let us use their basement and retrieved my refugees, the mixture of ghosts and FBI types were in utter chaos as they argued at possible solutions to the situation and weren't happy to have let mischievous ghosts out in the open. I could hear odd snippets of conversation amongst the disgruntled crowd.

'What makes her think this will be enough?'

'Oh yeah that's fine, let out _all _the ghosts. Are we 100% sure she isn't working for them?'

'I can't even see the resemblance'

I had to whistle to get their attention.

Suddenly all eyes were on me, and though I was slightly self-conscious, I knew I had a duty now, as it was me who had screwed things up royally. 'Now listen, maggots.' I needed to seem intimidating, okay?

'As far as I'm aware, you guys have only fought one fight like this before. And I also believe that it took each and every one of you working together to defeat a dictating force. Well now, there's a new one, and he's possibly stronger than anything you've ever faced before. So I need your participation and cooperation more than ever. I don't ask this to seem like a glorified saviour, heck I don't even ask this for my father or my, uh… friend.' I think they're gonna pick up on that, 'I ask this of you, because we all need to reclaim what is rightfully and inarguably ours. We need to fight the man… man. Now who's with me?' I pumped my fist in the air for added force.

And to my surprise, they all seemed to follow. Ready to take back what was rightfully theirs. We assigned each ghost a position and Ember and Skulker (plus the GIW themselves) made sure that they complied with it. My grandparents and Jazz were going to guard Fenton Works and oversee us in our voyage to the hostages.

'Remind me again why we need to take this beat up, piece of junk?' Tucker inquired as we climbed into the Specter Speeder, kicking it as spoke.

'Hey, that's my pride and joy right there!' My grandfather howled, mortally offended.

'Sorry, Jack.' Tucker apologised. They're all adults now, so they don't have to say 'Mr and Mrs Fenton'.

'You know how like a really old phone's battery last longer than a new one and they can't be infected with viruses because they don't have internet? It's kinda like that.' I tried to explain in simple terms.

'So what, this thing is invincible because it doesn't get Wifi?' Tucker quipped. I guess he didn't like the idea of taking something that goes a maximum of 40mph.

'I still don't get it.' My grandfather complained.

My mom decided to explain it. 'What Kelly's trying to say is that if we use GIW equipment, then this secret ghost police are gonna be on us like that.' She clicked her fingers.

'I know they have a hard time manipulating old circuitry systems. They couldn't seem to stop Technus at the bowling alley.' I was thinking it over, hoping that by using something retro, it might actually help us. That or I was trying to justify my actions.

'It should be a good call.' Jeff's dad agreed with me.

'Did Ivory ever return from the far frozen?' I asked. I hadn't really been kept up to date with what was going on amongst the team.

'Don't worry, the last time we contacted them, Frostbite had just given them the map.' My mom tried to ease.

'Are you sure they can get back without getting caught?' I was getting worried now, we couldn't delay much longer.

'They're professionals, kid. They know what they're doing.' Jeff's dad tried to ease my conscious also.

I realised I had almost my entire family surrounding me (plus additionals), ready to accept who I was and get me through this. I mean sure, they were probably worried for my dad and Jeff as well, as was I, but I could feel like they were all behind me.

My grandma put her hand on my shoulder, 'Are you sure you she has to go as well, Sam? She's only a child…'

'She wouldn't be the first kid to venture into danger without a second thought.' Aunt Jazz pointed out.

'If I thought there was another way, I would never let her go.' My mom argued.

'She was the one able to rally all the ghosts together because she could find them all. Without her, we won't be able to find Danny or Jeff. We need all the help we can get.' Jeff's dad added.

'Plus she's a tough cookie. I've seen it firsthand. ' Tucker laughed. Everybody laughed along. Then there was an eerie silence.

I disturbed the silence, 'The world will be in greater peril if they don't get what they want. I have a feeling that's me.' I had proved useful in the search for Technus and I wasn't going to let them go without me.

Me, mom, Jeff's dad and Tucker all climbed into the Specter Speeder and shut the door, ready to face whatever was already prepared for us. But I knew he wanted me. He wouldn't take two of the people I cared about the most if he didn't want me there, and I had to give him exactly what he wanted. But I couldn't help but think that any alliance with Pariah Dark had to be shaky. If we played our cards right, we could turn this guy's guard dogs against him, but we'd have to make sure we weren't skipping in a minefield. We wouldn't wanna face two supreme dictators in one night.

As I looked out the back of the vehicle, I saw my grandparents and my aunt all holding hands. Then I felt a warm hand clasp my fist that had tightened through nerves. I looked to see my mom with a supportive, loving smile. I guess the short while she thought I was captured as well had made her grateful, and the thought that at least one of my parents had accepted me for whom I truly was, made me grateful also. I squeezed her hand and smiled in response.

'I guess this is it.' I stated.

My mom was the one driving as she had had the most experience in this thing. She started the engine and we were soon drifting into the Ghost Zone, waving at the rest of my family as we left.

After a blinding flash of light, I saw a world I had only ever been told or read about. It was completely surreal. I swear this universe was made entirely of green spirals and floating doors.

My mom interrupted my thoughts, 'Kelly, welcome to the Ghost zone.'

Jeff's POV

I turned to Phantom to see if he had any idea what was going on, but he just seemed super pissed. I don't think he was gonna take the time to explain it to me. So the weird clone guy decided to do it.

'I was the only one of my brothers to survive Danny, but it came at a cost. I'm not as… _naturally _powerful as I would like, you see. I'm afraid all I have to rely on is the ten times more advance technology and the extremely powerful company I keep. But I'm sure it will do, since there's is nothing your fragile little organisation can do to stop what I have planned. Though if I had your daughter… we could negotiate.'

'I don't get what you want with Kelly!' Really… this dude still hasn't caught on?

'You always were a clueless one, weren't you Danny?'

Just as he finished his sentence the creepiest dude I had ever seen in my life walked in. He was like seven feet tall, seven feet wide (okay so I'm probably exaggerating) and he had this permanently scowling face. Oh, he also had this really huge sword and hulky black armour.

'Pariah.' Danny snarled. Oh… it was that guy. I'd read about him since the big invasion of 05. (cos you know, that was 40 years ago :P sorry I've not made more of an effort on the matter of what year it is and what-not)

'My liege, is something the matter?' The Clone almost whimpered.

'I have done what you have asked of me Plasmius. My armies are ready to invade. Now return to me what is rightfully mine.' His tone and face were like stone. Cold and super serious.

'Now, now Your Majesty, I'm afraid I can't exactly do that right now.' He dared to deny this guy something with _that_ face on? I had to admit, this crazy clone dude had some balls.

'May I ask why?' He certainly wasn't happy with that answer.

'My liege, you know very well what happened the last time you and your army tried to take the human world,' his eyes darted to Phantom, 'we can't be running around like wild dogs now, can we? Do exactly as I say. Then you'll get your precious jewels back.' He said this with such a menacing sincerity that I felt a shiver go down my spine.

'As you will have it.' he began to walk out the room, 'But remember where your back up is coming from.' Just as he was leaving, he hissed at Phantom, who gave an equally bitter response. I was cowering in the corner, practically peeing my pants.

'How can he be working for you? I don't understand how someone without much power can have the ghost King at his feet.' Phantom questioned, clearly not buying the façade.

'Everyone has a weakness Danny… even the most powerful of us.' He opened a draw and picked up a little, luminous green thing. I couldn't tell from the distance, but I swear I saw him slide it on his finger. 'I don't think yours has changed these twenty years.'

'You don't need to do this Danny.' Phantom tried to reason.

'I prefer Daniel; it's what my father use to call me. If he ever acknowledged my existence that is…' he was lost in thought.

'You don't need to finish what Vlad started.' Okay, I was gonna have to ask about this Vlad guy later.

'Oh but I do. Do you know what it's like Danny? To have this idealism that you can never live up to? Despite how I was just like you in temperament and appearance, I could never be like you in ability. And therefore I was never what Vlad wanted. He wanted you.' Tears began to swell in his eyes and he spat the next part out with rage, 'You hated him to the core of his soul and yet he still wanted you as his son.' He fell to his knees, appearing to be shaking in sobs, but then his mood quickly shifted and he was suddenly laughing manically.

'Daniel, what Vlad wanted was only what was best for himself. There was a darkness in him that meant he couldn't care about anyone else.' Phantom's tone had become softer now. He seemed sympathetic. Though I couldn't help but think he'd taken that line out of Spiderman 2… or maybe The Lion King 2.

Daniel just continued to cackle, 'You're wrong. My father had visions for the world that would have made it a better place. And had I had the powers you possessed I might have been able to bring them about. But I can't. So all I need is your daughter and the boy,' his piercing neon eyes suddenly turned to me, 'And I will have what I could never give my father.'

'Yeah, you've been through this. Can you explain what that means exactly?' I suddenly snapped. I was getting tired of this guy's vague bullshit. I needed him to tell what the hell was going on.

'Well aren't you eager? I can't tell you to great lengths why Jeffrey, but let's just say that you are special and will make a great accomplice.'

I rolled my eyes, feeling like this guy was trying to sell me a crappy car. I couldn't understand what could be so special about me. I'm just a hormone driven fourteen year old whose dad happens to work for a secret intelligence force and who also happens to hang out with the infamous ghost girl. I don't understand why I was this guy's top choice for an accomplice. I wasn't gonna betray my dad or the girl I was in lo… into that easily.

Suddenly a couple of scary medieval looking dudes were bringing in a pair of beat up guys in white snow gear, the kind you'd wear if you were trying to climb Mount Everest. The response Phantom made indicated they worked for the Guys in White.

'Well well well, it looks like you were trying to get past me Phantom. Good plan you had there, but I'm afraid my armies are going to be stretching as far as the far Frozen.' He attempted to retrieve something that one of the guys was clasping onto for his dear life. It looked like some sort of scroll. He hissed at him as he tried to take it.

'Oh please, no need to act like animals.' Daniel responded. He clicked his fingers and the ghost guard held up a huge axe up to the agent's neck.

'Daniel, please!' Phantom tried to calm the situation down.

'You're right Phantom, perhaps we are overcomplicating things. Would you please?' he gestured to one of the guards.

He nodded and suddenly went invisible. The next moment, the guys eyes were bright red as if he was in a trance, and he happily handed the scroll thingy to the Phantom clone.

'Thank you for your cooperation,' he nodded to the overshadowed human, 'Throw them with the other two.' He said casually, engrossed with the scroll.

Now our already "snug" prison was becoming even more claustrophobia inducing as the additional prisoners, one of which was unconscious, were clumsily thrown in.

'Wow, looks like Team Phantom are trying to cover all their tails. It really is quite clever, though it's a shame that we can see everything you're planning.' He was pacing about the room, showing off to Phantom the importance of this particular item in his strategy.

'Stay away from them, Daniel! We've defeated people like you once, we can do it again!'

'Danny, I'm surprised you use such terminology. To describe me as a _person…_ it seems so much like an understatement. I'd like to think of myself as… well… an understated genius.' Wow, this guy wasn't half far up his own…

'You are a person Daniel. If you're made from my DNA then you are human... and perhaps that's all you are.'

His eyes suddenly flashed as anger took over him, and I was sure that he was going to launch himself at Phantom for making such a suggestion, 'How dare you suggest that's all I am! Just because you can overshadow and fly does not make you the superior being!' He screamed in anguish.

Then he was suddenly distracted by his map, a smile painting his face. 'They're coming for you.' He smiled. This guy has some major mood swings. I wonder if he's secretly a teenage girl? I'm kidding around, okay?

'If you hurt them…' Phantom's deep voice warned.

'Oh I don't plan such a thing! I intend to greet them Danny, for I have a nice little treat for them lined up…'

Whatever tricks this guy had planned, I hoped Kelly would be smart enough not to fall for anything.

* * *

**Will Kelly avoid Daniel's dirty tricks? Will the GIW be able to protect the Human world? And most importantly... WILL JELLY EVER GET A CHANCE TO HAPPEN?! Stay tuned and find out in the next installment of 'Oh Dear: The Adventures of Kelly Phantom' sponsored by (no it isn't) **


	24. Illusion

**Sorry I keep updating on Wednesdays, I know it's kinda weird, but I guess it's when I have the most motivation. All my exams are done now so I'm going to dedicate myself to finishing this thing (or at least try to, I mean I just got Netflix so...). Also sorry there hasn't been much Jelly (if you're a fan of that) I just felt they needed some time apart to admit their feelings. Anyway I was listening to heavy music when I was writing this so there's a lot of action. I was thinking about maybe making a playlist for this fic, if anyone's interested. I mean I might not have the same music taste cos there's a hell of a lot of Swifties on this site (not that that's a bad thing, just not my thing), but if you are interested tell me. **

**Shoutouts and Stuff:**

**My Biggest Fan (You're not secretly someone I know, are you? Cos that would totally be something my friends would do :P) : I didn't realise I was your main life support! I would never have left the update so long D: And as for the matter of 'would this company be fruit-themed?' Yes. Yes it would. PS I'd love you to be my sponsor.**

**The-Amazing-Gracie: Hey, Danny's always been clueless! Haha I'm imagining Kelly walking around with a sign saying 'I'm a ghost, Dad. Deal with it.' Don't worry, there's going to be plenty of Jelly coming up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the following things: Danny Phantom, skeletons, tablets, medieval castles, Netflix (which I only mentioned in the author's notes) and anything else I mention yadda yadda. **

* * *

Illusion

We had been drifting through another dimension for what had to be at least half an hour and we hadn't seemed to meet any resistance, which to me seemed suspicious.

'Sometimes even armies can't cover whole areas Kelly, maybe we've avoided them.' Tucker tried to assure me.

'What and we just happened to be in the exact point they missed? It doesn't seem right…'

'It is strange that we didn't find anyone around the portal.' Jeff's dad agreed. 'You'd think they'd cover the original unnatural ghost portal…'

I began pacing in the speeder. Then Magnolia suddenly surprised me asking, 'You were the last person to speak to Jeff before he was taken… what was he saying?'

That was exactly the problem, I had no idea what he was trying to say cause he got cut off by that sadistic bastard. 'We… we were talking about the fight at school.' I tried to be as honest as I could… for Jeff's dad's sake.

He laughed slightly, and then looked down frowning. 'Of course.' He muttered. He paused, just staring at the floor.

He suddenly disrupted the quiet, 'If only I'd told him how much…' suddenly his head fell into his hands and he began to weep slightly. With my mom driving, I decided to place my hand on his shoulder, consoling him. I was worried too.

'I know Jeff. He's tough as a rock.' I tried to assure, realising that Magnolia hadn't necessarily seen him in fighting mode.

He smiled, 'Let's hope.'

My mom whispered to Tucker something, and didn't really consider that with super powers I kinda had heightened sense, 'Have you heard anything from Ivory?'

'Nothing, I'm asking at the headquarters.' He responded frantically pressing things on his tablet, not sounding too confident. This wasn't good.

'They haven't got back to you?!' I suddenly exclaimed, alarmed.

'Kelly it's okay, I'm sure there's a reason.' Tucker tried to ease my panic.

'But what if they have the Infimap! Then they can find a way into…'

'Kelly, don't worry…' My mom tried to calm me down.

'I'm not a kid okay. I understand what's going on, you can't try to hide these things from me.' It was beginning to dawn on me the very much real danger of this mission.

'She's right, we can't underestimate them you guys…' Jeff's dad seemed to understand my panic.

'We don't know anything yet. We can't be sending out panic alarms just because we've got a suspicion…' suddenly my mom was cut off by an incoming message from the GIW headquarters. She pressed a button and spoke into the microphone, 'What's the situation, Boss?'

'The lines dead. We've lost Ivory and Vanilla.' My mom took her hand off the speaker slowly. We all looked at each other, realising the whole thing had just got a whole lot more complicated.

'Let's find these bastards.' My mom suddenly hissed and began increasing the speed on the Specter speeder.

We were now racing our way through the ghost zone, and didn't seem to be met by any kind of opposition. We even passed Youngblood's ship, which I knew for a fact had been taken over by the Man. Nothing. Nothing was coming to get us.

Something was definitely up.

'The tracker's getting something… looks like it's them!' My mom announced, the whole room suddenly becoming a little less tense. I looked over, seeing the radar indicating a transmission. It was in the shape of my dad! (Cause that's how it works).

'Looks like it's just ahead…' Tucker encouraged Sam forwards.

We parked on a mysterious floating, well… rock island thingy. I don't really know how to describe it but I'm pretty sure you know what it looks like. You've seen the show. What was more noticeable was the hugely intimidating red, medieval castle which I was pretty sure had a scary-ass skull face on it. This wasn't going to be good…

They all were staring at the castle. 'How is he getting away with this…?' my mom trailed off.

'He must have been reawakened…' Tucker contemplated.

'But why no resistance?' Magnolia questioned.

'There's only one way to find out.' I stated, in a kind of heroic, leading sort of way. I could feel my powers slowly coming back, and I guess that was making my commanding skills come back too.

Everyone nodded and said in unison, 'Aye aye, captain.' Then all stopped, realising what they had done. That was weird.

We all got out and started to approach the gatehouse which opened up upon our arrival, welcoming us. I formed a ball of ectoplasmic energy in both my hands and found myself floating again.

We walked into a weird entrance hall with red and black chequered floors and an interior design that made me feel like I was in a Tim Burton film. It was then that my mother and I were hit by a wave of relief.

Dad came running up to us. He quickly held my mother in a tight embrace and kissed her. 'Oh I was so worried about you!' He began to sigh.

'Don't do that to me again!' She began to exclaim in relief, hugging him back. But something didn't feel right.

'Where's Jeff?' Magnolia ordered in desperation.

'I just got reunited with my family… give me a minute, okay?' he seemed to defend himself. That wasn't remotely like Dad… and he hadn't ask anything about me being with them.

'Danny… I have something to tell you about your daughter…' My mom began, easing into the topic.

'Oh yes! I'm so proud of you honey!' He came down to my level and ruffled my hair with a loving smile. His eyes didn't seem as bright as they usually are…

'And… and you're okay with this?' I raised an eyebrow, not quite believing what I was hearing, considering all the ranting he had done.

'You knew…?' my mother said shocked.

'Word gets around… plus it's not difficult to guess.'

Then another thing crossed my mind, as I was starting to believe this wasn't really my dad. 'Why… why did you run over here?' Even if my dad had been taken over by another ghost… he would think to fly, right?

He began to laugh, 'You always were a bright spark, weren't you Kelly?' he laughed even harder. Then he stopped, going completely deadpan. Turning his back, he suddenly ordered… 'Take them.' The doors quickly shut behind us.

'What?' The crew seemed to say in unison, but I was already floating above the rest of them, firing shots at the guards that were trying to capture us, and at the guy who was pretending to be my dad. I'll show this ass what happens when you mess with my dad's body!

As soon as they realised I was trying to defend myself, these creepy medieval skeleton dudes launched themselves at me, swing axes and what have you.

I was able to dodge them, but I was often distracted by what was going on below. Of course, a group of ghost fighting professionals had thought to bring a series of weapons, and they were taking their toll on the guards. Soon my dad's eyes seemed to flash and he was unimpressed by how we were fighting back.

'Now really? I know you can do so much better… especially you Kelly. You really think a few ecto-shots and I'm down?'

'It's worth a shot.' I said charging up a ball of energy. 'Ha! Get it. Shot?' I fired the shot at him, but he easily dodged it, and as my powers hadn't _completely _returned to me, I started to fall.

My body smacked on the floor and, had I been in human form, I'm pretty sure I would broken several bones.

'Ugh!' I screamed in annoyance. God this guy was arrogant, 'What have you done with Jeff?' I demanded from the floor, hoping he would be so far up his own ass he'd tell me everything. He seemed like the kind of guy that would.

'Oh c'mon, I'm not giving in that easily. The party's only just started!' He grabbed this pretty impressive looking torpedo gun and a bright pink ecto-ray came towards me. I rolled away from it, only to have him throwing more and more at me. I have to say… the fact this guy was using my dad's body was making me all the more angry.

The next shot he fired I decided to use against him, so I formed a ecto-shield over myself like I'd seen Dad do. It worked a treat. The shot bounced right off of the shield and crashed into one of the ghost guards.

Caught off guard by my defence, I took the opportunity to take another swing at the Phantom impersonator, but of course if my dad was in there somewhere, I didn't wanna hurt this body too much.

'Get out of my dad!' I screamed, as I launched myself at him, hoping he would spring out of there in fear. He remained standing confident, forcing me to stop just in front of him.

'His body? Oh I fear you have misunderstood the situation my dear. This is my body.' He explained in a patronising manner.

'Misunderstood? You expect me to believe my dad has a secret evil twin we never knew about?' I warned. I wasn't impressed.

'It's something like that.' He smiled. What was this guy's angle?

'Where is Jeff?' I demanded, my voice oozing a 'I'm-taking-no-shit' tone.

'I'm surprised you're not more concerned for your father, Kelly? Though I suppose teenagers in love…'

'Where is he?!' I grabbed his suit collar, surprised I could have such physical contact with a ghost. He was warm too… like he was human…

'He is perfectly safe. My intentions with him are quite honourable I assure you… it's your father you should really be worrying about.' He was still unbearably arrogant as I had him in my grasp. As I looked into his eyes, filled with a sinister blaze, I also observed a faint scar on the bags of his eyes. The kind of scar that would have been severe once and would have healed and faded over a long period of time. The kind of scar I knew my dad didn't have and would have completely faded had he been in his ghost form.

My grip loosened, 'This… this isn't him. Is it?' I enquired, the pieces clicking into place.

He rolled his eyes. 'That was what I was trying to tell you! Ugh, you children never listen to me!'

Then my grip moved to his throat and tightened, an ecto shot beginning to form in my hand as I realised I didn't have to maintain the body, 'Then where are they?' I said, my voice deep and angry.

'Like I said, if I told you, then it would be no fun!' He began to laugh, even with me threatening him like this. What a sicko!

'Is that how you wanna play it punk?!' I was about to shoot him with the shot, but then my shoulders were grasped by a pair on surprisingly strong guards considering they were skeletons, forcing me to release my grip on the dad-clone.

'Let me go!' I started to struggle under their grip, eventually being able to force them off of me and started firing ecto-shots. They deflected them with their armour and I made a note to myself that I needed more ideas. As they started charging towards me, I racked my brain over all the things my dad could do. In that moment, through my anger and determination, I tried my hand at a ghostly wail and screamed at the top of my lungs, the waves visible as the rippled through the room. It totally worked. I sent all the people in my direction flying.

The clone steadied himself and complemented me, 'Why, you are a fast learner! Pulling out all the stops. That's pretty impressive… You sure are going to come in handy.'

'Quit your yapping bird brain and come and fight me yourself… like a man!' I taunted. This seemed to trigger a deep, underlying insecurity and his grinning face suddenly went sour.

'If that wasn't the best I could be, young lady, then I wouldn't have to do this. But since all I am is a man, then I will fight you like one!' I don't think he realised I meant in the sense of masculinity, but it didn't matter cause the next moment he was trying to attack me.

In his moment of heated anger, he refused to allow any of the guards to even try to take me. He wanted to take me out. The one who had reminded him of how pathetic he was. And I was using all my new found skills against him, suddenly finding all my strength back. However, it decided to go again, although I was able to steady myself more this time.

He rushed up to me before I could gain anymore power and held me against a wall by the throat. 'Say I'm only human one more time.' He sneered.

'Dude, that wasn't even what I was saying!' I said, trying my best to pull his hand away, but my natural strength didn't seem to be enough.

'SAY IT!' He hissed in fury. Then his eyes widened in shock. A ray of light hit him and he went down to the floor. Out of his grasp I sighed in relief, and saw my mother holding a steaming gun smiling at me. A guard grabbed my mom's gun and started to attempt to hold her down as she struggled.

'Mom!' I screamed, about to help her, but the bastard I had been fighting distracted me.

While rolling on the floor in agony, the clone started to howl with laughter. His laughter seemed to get louder and louder.

'Can I ask what so funny, dipshit?' I was forming an ecto-shot in my hand, ready to fire. But the bawling just continued.

'You…' he continued giggling,'…you really think you can defeat me with ghost weapons?' He howled even harder at his own statement. This guy is way too easily amused.

Suddenly, I heard a deep, terrifying voice behind me, 'You requested me?' It asked.

I turned around and gulped to see the giant, vicious figure of none other than Pariah Dark. He looked down at me and sneered.

'Yes! Take her to the chamber. The guards are being useless.' This guy had no problem telling Pariah Dark that his men were no good? Jeez, this guy was fearless. And the fearless are the worst kind of enemies.

'As you request.' Pariah complied. How is that even possible?! He then grabbed my shoulders with the tightest grip I could imagine and started leading me out the room. Heck, even I was too scared to talk to the Ghost King, let alone give him orders!

As I left, I saw all three of my companions in the clutches of the ghost guards… all being directed into the same direction that I was. And yet the guy still remained cackling. What the hell was going on?

Jeff's POV

Phantom was pacing up and down the tightly packed cell, making me very nervous. The next thing we knew a number of familiar and semi familiar faces were being led into the room by the skeleton dudes and that big scary King guy from earlier. The psychotic clone dude quickly followed. Phantom and I jumped to our feet.

'Sam!' He called in recognition.

'Danny.' Kelly's mom replied, anxiety clear in her voice.

'Jeff!' My dad exclaimed.

'Dad!' I responded.

'Shadows.' Phantom sneered. Really he was going to do this? Cause from what I could tell from Kelly's mom's expression was that she knew.

'Danny!' Kelly's mom retorted.

'Jeff! Da…Danny!' Kelly cried out in relief, clearly ignoring her Dad's glare.

'Kelly!' I responded back, not caring if her dad hadn't worked it out.

'Kelly?' he turned to me in confusion.

'Okay this is getting tiresome.' The clone interrupted, 'We all know it each other. That has been established.'

He clapped his hands and demanded our attention. The only one that stayed was the big, scary King dude.

'Oh isn't it great to have the whole family gathered! I have to say Phantom, you have to be rather proud of your daughter. She put up a very decent fight.' He gestured to Kelly, and she hung her head in shame.

Suddenly (and finally) the light bulb switched on in his head and he looked at the real face of his daughter, his mouth gaping open, his eyes wide in shock. 'But…but…she…'

'The powers you possess are with her too Danny. Perhaps if you had paid a little more attention you would have seen that…'

'I'm sorry Dad! I would have told you but…' I could see the tears swelling in her eyes, and I looked at my dad in that moment, realising how grateful I was that he at least tried to understand what was going on with me. Then again Kelly was better at hiding how she really felt… I think.

'All these years… all these years I thought nobody would ever understand what I went through. And I promised myself that I wouldn't let that happen to anyone. Especially my own kid. It's me who's sorry sweetie. If I had known… I would never have said those things.' His voice was coarse with the overwhelming emotion he was clearly experiencing. He was looking straight at her, regret plain on his face.

'Ah yes! The boy with the curse. Couldn't even help his own daughter with her problems… let alone the world.' He picked up a crown of fluorescent green flames and began placing it on his head.

'Don't you dare!' Phantom screeched, the rest of the adults gasping, causing the unconscious cell mates to stir.

'You know, you didn't do a very good job of keeping the human world protected. Now I have the Infimap, I know where all your defences are!'

'That wasn't part of the plan!?' The big dude started to complain, about to reached for the clone, only for him to suddenly gain enough strength to push the guy twice the size of him away and cause the walls of the castle to crumble.

'All shall be mine!' He screamed, floating and laughing manically in a typical cliché villain-like manner. Lightning seemed be filling the room even though we were inside.

'Not if I have anything to do with it.' I heard the girl I loved (yes, I love, don't make a big deal out of it now) state, as she kicked her capture in his state of distraction. 'Time to kick some ghost ass.'

'Language!' Her parents said in unison.

'Sorry...' she said sheepishly.

* * *

**Will he take over the world? JELLY?! Find out in the next installment of 'Oh Dear: The Adventures of Kelly Phantom' Sponsored by My Biggest Fan.**


	25. Best Served Cold

**So it might have taken awhile, but I'm telling you, I was trying to perfect this thing and I think I've done the best I can. I was struggling for a while, but suddenly I knew exactly how to get it all down and the way to do it. **

**Also this chapters really good to read while listening to the Princess Mononoke soundtrack (which I don't own) if anyone wanted to intensify this experience. **

**Let's just say we're getting to the end now and I'd really like to tell you how much I've appreciated you guys taking the time to read this, and even some of you going as far as to tell me you've read it and give me the best feedback! So thank you so much. This has been brilliant and I'm really gonna miss it when it's done. I'm just gonna go off and cry now. **

**So to The-Amazing-Gracie (and everyone else of course) this is for you. **

**I don't own the following things: Danny Phantom, Mulan, Tablets, PDA's, gym, Trojan codes, computers, touch screens roundhouse kicks and anything else I mention that is not mine. **

**Warning: This chapter is totes emosh. **

* * *

Best Served Cold

Kelly's POV

Now out of Pariah's grasp, I roundhouse kicked the skeleton guard that was holding my mother and ripped the weapon he had taken custody of out of his hands.

I then started to shoot at the other guards and set the rest of Team Phantom free. They grabbed their weapons and started to surround Pariah Dark and hold of the rest of the guards in their place. While they dealt with them, I took the opportunity to set the prisoners free. However this thing wasn't your standard lock, it was gonna take some technology to get into this thing.

'Tucker! The tablet!' I yelled at him. He threw the advance piece of machinery and I caught it easily. Good, my reflexes are in full working order. Shame it couldn't be like that in gym class.

Jeff had run up to the front of the cell, ready to instruct me in how to get them out of there. 'Try to hack the system. Use a Trojan code.'

'Okay.' I frantically tried to do as he said and steal the vital information. But I was getting nothing. 'It won't work!' I hissed in frustration.

'Let me look at it.' I couldn't pass the tablet through the cell because it was a little more heavily shielded then it seemed. He looked over the data, a sighed in defeat. 'Looks like this operating system is 20 years old. You would need the oldest hardware out there to hack into this thing.'

'I knew this baby would come in handy some day. Leave to me Kelly!' Tucker came running up to us, with what looked like the most outdated piece of metal I'd ever seen. He then with the utmost concentration began to manoeuvre his way into the lock's security system while I grabbed his gun and watched his back.

A robotic voice suddenly emerged, 'Password accepted.' The lock to the prison opened, allowing the prisoners freedom.

'Huh, who knew a PDA could do the job.' Jeff commented, impressed that something so long gone had come in handy. 'Guess old dogs can learn new tricks.'

My dad was untied by Jeff's dad and quickly took the opportunity to join the fight blasting his neon green ecto-rays but not without thanking me and Uncle Tuck first. However Agents Ivory and Vanilla still needed to steady themselves somewhat when regaining consciousness.

I reduced my ecto-shot into a thin laser and manage to get Jeff out of the goo that had his hands bound. 'Aww, and it was bringing me so much nostalgia!' Jeff complained. I raised an eyebrow having no idea what he was going on about. 'I'll explain later.'

I had bigger things to worry about, but I was happy to see him safe, especially as I'd got him into this mess. So I just threw my arms around him, which seemed to surprise him as I felt his body jolt.

I let him go, and gave him the Fenton thermos and wrist ray. 'You're needed at the front line, Robin.' He laughed slightly.

I moved next to my dad ready to have his back and deal with the ones that were floating, using my powers to their full advantage.

'We have to go after him!' My dad insisted while shooting rays at the ghosts chasing us, attempting to escape Pariah's lair.

'Someone's got to deal with Pariah first. All that could happen is that the power is taken away from Daniel and falls into the hands of him.' We needed to know who our real enemies were. 'When we got here it was clear to me that the clone was powerless without Pariah's Ring of Rage or Crown of Fire. 'The Fright Knight was now attempting to prevent us leaving, suddenly materialising in front of me and Dad.

'Anyone would be powerless without them.' My dad didn't know where I was going with this.

'But what I'm saying is that I don't even think your clone has any real ghost powers!'

My dad stared at me in slight confusion, trying to comprehend what I was saying, turning into sudden understanding. His thought process was abruptly interrupted by a ray of energy shot by the Fright Knight.

He swiftly dodged it, even though he had only a few seconds prior been distracted. 'I don't get it! This kingdom was destroyed! The artefacts lost! How can any of this be catching up to us?' My dad screeched in confusion, forming a large ball of neon energy that he hurled at the Fright Knight.

'The King of Ghosts can never truly be defeated, Phantom. But he can be undermined.' The Fright Knight decided to add.

'Then why are you stopping us from getting to this guy and bringing back what belongs to your masters?' He tried to reason, his tone frustrated.

'Perhaps such powers are better used by the wrong person, than not used at all.' He swung his sword at my father who narrowly missed the blade.

'If it's causing this much trouble, I highly doubt it.' I mocked. I began to distract Fright Knight by launching my own purple rays and calling out, 'Freeze him Dad!' I hadn't quite got the hang of the freezing thing yet, myself. I think there is a time and a place for that though.

My dad nodded, surprised by my sudden distraction method. He blasted a stream of ice at him, encasing his horse at first and causing a wave of panic to spread over the medieval kiss-ass. He then found himself frozen in a position where he had clasped fist, indicating a shattering defeat and a horrible demise.

My dad placed his hands on his hips (in a manly manner) and puffed out his chest, admiring our teamwork. 'Not bad. You've got the hang of this, haven't you?' He smiled.

'I'm not the only one.' I gestured to Jeff who was rather effectively holding off the attacking guards, even being able to put Walker in his place by hitting him unexpectedly with a swift ecto-shot and tricking him into the Fenton Thermos.

With our superior viewing point, we could see the King of Ghosts try and make his way to the nearest ghost portal, which turned out to be the one leading to the GIW headquarters (what a coincidence). Dad and I raced to follow him but upon arrival, found that Pariah was being chased back by those guarding the portal.

'Wow, I guess he doesn't really think things through without the right accessories.' My dad observed.

'What a girl…' I shook my head.

'Why bother puny spirits? Even without the crown I can easily defeat all of you!' Pariah taunted at the collection of those trying to stop him.

We joined the struggle. 'But can you defeat this?' My dad jeered, suddenly creating an army of clones all ready for action.

'God I'm getting sick of that face!' Pariah sighed. With the multiple ghosts he pissed off, the several copies of my dad and being without his precious ring and crown, for once Pariah Dark was officially pwned.

'This is what you get for trying to takeover our lives multiple times you jerk!' Ember shrieked as she and a number of disgruntled ghosts chased Pariah back to his lair. 'We've defeated you once, we can do it again!' Pariah seemed fearful of this, perhaps remembering what happened last time he saw all these faces.

But he faced them and began charging a vast amount of energy in his hands and fired them at the army, then grabbing his sword and shielding himself from the energy that was being hurled at him. But Ember was able to hold him off by striking a chord, hurling him backwards, and Skulker creating a ball of energy, disabling him for a short amount of time.

Then I realised, I had thought to bring the Fenton fisher with me, throwing the rope around the ghost King and having him completely in my grasp. Though we figured it would pretty easy for him to get out of it, so my dad got my mom to toss him one of the GIW's power disabling guns. This left him completely vulnerable and pretty powered down.

Each taking hold of the King, we threw him violently into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. 'Sweet dreams, asshole.' Ember stated satisfactorily, clapping her hands together and high fiving her team.

'Cover your ears, Kelly.'

'How old do you think I am?' I raised an eyebrow. I hated it when I was patronised, especially when I had just helped us get the most powerful ghost in existence down and dusted. Geez…

'Oh yeah, sorry I forgot. Clearly you're much more mature than I've ever really given you credit for. I know how hard it is to have something like this hanging over your head and still managing to conceal it. I'm sorry I never listened to you.' He came down to my level (while we were floating) and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him, smiling, almost holding back tears.

'Don't worry. It wasn't that bad.' I faced him, happy to _finally_ have my father's approval.

'I'm sorry to break this puketastic family moment, but your home world is kinda perishing.' Ember pointed out.

'Oh yeah.' I said, realising the fight we just had was probably going to be the easiest fight tonight.

I looked down to see the whole group wrestling the GZPD and the remainder of the ghost guards. Somehow they were still managing to be effective despite their small numbers. I guess I never really gave them credit.

'We've gotta go! Everybody move!' My dad shouted down with authority, and with all their battles faced, I saw the rest running into the Specter Speeder.

'Looks like it isn't over yet.' I sighed.

When we reached the headquarters, it was utter chaos. A news report being played showed that the invasion wasn't only happening in Amity, but all over the planet, or at least wherever there was a naturally occurring portal (which is pretty much everywhere). The news team were alerting the public with a 'code red' flashing at the bottom of the screen and recommending that people 'run around screaming pointlessly.' Fantastic.

'He has to be here. He's not gonna get a better insight into the mechanics of this world's anti-ghost procedures anywhere else.' I insisted.

'You're right. Tucker, check our security system.' My dad ordered.

'On it!' He shouted back, stepping out of the Specter Speeder and running over to the centre where there were a number of touch screens and one giant computer.

The Fed suddenly ran up to us, 'Phantom! It's worse than we thought. We've lost contact with bases in Paris and London. This guy isn't going down easily.' He was pretty breathless and couldn't seem to get anymore out.

'I know Sir, but we'll find a way. Permission to go against protocol?'

'Granted.' He smiled. My dad smiled back. 'Vanilla, Ivory! You come with me!' The Fed bellowed assertively.

We attempted to fight off the invading armies, the room alighting with flashes of fluorescent green, purple, pink and blue. It was like a rave… you know… if they got really dangerous. That was when I saw Technus trying to flee the scene, but then getting pummelled by Pariah's army, now under the influence of my dad's clone.

I moved to attempt to free him, but if he was trying to fight off these guys, that means he wasn't protecting the security system.

'Why are you leaving?!' I screeched as I blast shots at his captors.

'There's no hope puny girl! He's…too…strong…' he insisted in his struggle.

'Tucker! Any luck?' My mom shouted while holding off a number of invaders.

'Just… a… second…' he was frantically typing as he tried to intercept the infected system, the likes of which protected not only the safety of Amity Park, but the world. 'Got it!' he declared.

'Great! Sam, Steve you take the west wing, I'm going into town…' My dad's instructions were suddenly cut-short, as all power seemed to be cut-off, and it even went as far as having the main computer smoke and spark, causing Tucker to shield himself.

We heard the noise of all the guns powering down and circuits shutting off. Looks like our weapons would be nothing against the almighty Daniel. The room remained eerily silent and still. Aw crap.

Suddenly the main antagonist's big ugly face appeared on the screen (well… my dad's face anyway) but because he was possessed by the infinite power of the Ring of rage and Crown of fire, his eyes were a vibrant, evil red and his skin was luminous. In the background, you could see the city he was currently destroying. After a second look, I realised it was Amity. SHIT! Greg… Lottie… They were all gonna get mixed up in this too.

Ohcrapohcrapohcrap.

He remained cackling hysterically like your classic wacko nutjob. I moved down to my family (Tucker included) and gathered with them, each of us holding hands and embracing each other to settle the brewing fear. In the corner of my eye, I saw Jeff embracing his father. Yet, Daniel just continued to laugh. It made me grateful not to have underlying daddy issues (at least anymore).

'I'm very impressed with all of you. I was sure you wouldn't be able to get out but I guess I never really gave you enough credit. But I have to ask, did you really think you could defeat me? 20 years I have been dreaming of this day… 20 years I've been trying to prove that I am greater than any of the mutant hybrids you call Phantoms and their troublesome offspring! There's nothing you can do to stop me now!' He insisted, his voice starting deep and sinister, and growing into a frantic bellowing of suppressed emotions.

We held each other tighter, now joining with Jeff and his dad, fearful of perishing, but willing to go together. But just as we were all collecting and squeezing together, Jeff's wrist ray set off and shot at the ground, forming a burn on the tiled floor and smoke to rise up.

We were all silent for a moment, eyes wide in astonishment. 'Oops.' Jeff muttered.

'Is that the Fenton wrist ray…?' My dad asked.

'I haven't seen that in years! At camp, remember?' my mom cooed with nostalgia.

'I couldn't forget.' My dad smiled at her.

My mom started rummaging around in the Specter Speeder. 'Quick, everybody grab something. Courtesy of Fenton Works!' She started throwing out weapons. She grabbed a giant torpedo for herself and seemed to know how to handle it pretty well, standing tall and confident. 'Time to go old school.' She grinned.

'Good call Jeff! Where did you get that stuff?' his dad questioned, but his tone indicated he was impressed. Jeff kinda ruined it though by being truthful and pointing at me. 'Figures.' His dad laughed.

'Quick! We've gotta find Daniel!' I called, preparing to move out.

Dad and I were out of there first, looking over the town that was being brutally destroyed from the roof of GIW HQ. The town where I grew up. The town where my family and friends were. How could my dad stand this so much?

'He could be anywhere right now, so if you think you can handle it, we may need to split up. I know you're a good resource, but as my only child it's kind of a challenge that to let you go gallivanting on your own.' He tried to explain himself, still sounding like the Dad I always knew and loved, despite the strategy he was trying to devise. It was good to see that side of him again.

I nodded in agreement.

But there was no need to split up. A voice emerged from behind us without warning.

'I'm so glad you came to see me! It doesn't feel right when you're talking through a screen.' We turned around to see a much darker picture of Danny Phantom, his eyes red (including the whites), his cloak blowing in the fierce wind, his white skin and hair contrasted with the orange lighting of distant explosions. And for once he was actually… floating. This was the way for him to get the ghost powers that he always desired.

The rest of the group appeared from the stairs, suddenly taking in the image of the powerful overlord that was trying to possess our universe and destroy our lives.

He observed the weapons they were clutching, 'I'd have thought you would have learned by now? I single-handily disabled all your weapons. They are nothing now, like you redundant, ridiculous pair of aggravating show offs! You really think you're heroes? Well if you're heroes, then why would you let your precious town perish like this,' he violently threw his arm back and pointed to the rubble, 'under your own influence and with your bare hands?!'

A realisation dawned on my dad, 'They thought it was me. That's how he took over… he tricked them. The whole world thinks it's me.' His eyes suddenly filling with pain.

'And so Danny Phantom will die hated by all those he tried to protect. Life's a beach isn't it Danny? I hate how I've had to pretend to be your sorry ass and not got any of the real credit. Though I have to say, I didn't mind kissing your wife. ' He winked at her, but she responded by getting her torpedo prepared.

'You…!' My dad bellowed, suddenly enraged. But he got control of himself and simply hissed at him, 'I won't go down without you first.'

Daniel ignored his threats, 'You see had your idiot daughter been smart enough to conceal her identity from you, she could have taken your place as this towns saviour, well… as far as we would let her anyway...' He began to trail off.

'Whose 'we'?' I shook my head in confusion, my voice taking on the tone of speaking to a mental patient.

'Why Jeff of course!' He said simply, as if _I _were the mental one.

'We would never join you.' I scoffed.

'Oh dear, Kelly. And I thought we could have so much fun. You, me and your beau, that is.' He gestured to Jeff, but for some reason neither of us made an effort to contradict him.

'I don't know what kind of people you think Jeff and I are. Yes, we've had a rough time adjusting to this world. All teenagers do at some point. And I would agree that we've had more on our plates than most. But we haven't lost enough faith in the world to agree to what you consider a better place.' I said defiantly.

'I see. You had to go all self-righteous and stand by your father, didn't you? Well… as long as you stand by your father… you die by your father.'

His hands alone seemed to make fire suddenly spark either side of him and blaze furiously, as he clenched his fists and began laughing manically. His ring began to glow and his crown flamed feverishly.

Every one of us began to charge up some form of resistance. Then my dad and I nodded at each other. We all fired at once, causing even the most powerful ghost in existence (now Pariah was out the way) to be forced backwards, and spin unsteadily in the air, surprised by the impact.

'But I don't get it… what are those? How did they resist my disablement?!' His eyes blazed with an increasing wrath.

'There's no school like the old school Daniel, these weapons were made by the greatest ghost hunters in the universe. The Fentons.' My dad stated.

My mom fired the torpedo shot at Daniel's head.

He was quivering in fear, shaking at the impact of torpedo. I don't think he ever truly comprehended how much power the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage could give him, because with them he could easily hold back the torpedo. But there was clearly some human still left in him, something still there that was holding him back and preventing him using his powers to their fullest potential. He still had fear.

He laughed in triumph when the torpedo passed him. 'Ha! You missed!' He bellowed with what sounded like relief.

'No we didn't.' I shook my head, a smile slowly forming on my face.

One of my dad's legitimate clones floated up beside us, in his hand the Crown of Fire.

Daniel fumbled at his head in disbelief and as soon as he realised his powers were gone, was hit by a wave of terror as he began plummeting down, smacking on the roof of the GIW headquarters.

It was over.

We floated down and stood on the roof, overlooking the rest of the team. We smiled and all quickly embraced, cheering at our success.

'I'm so proud of you.' My dad kissed the top of my head and hugged me with the tightest grip imaginable. My mom then came and joined us in the sweet family moment.

When they finally let me go, they went and hugged each other in relief, resulting in me moving over to Jeff.

I looked into his eyes, happy that he was pretty much unscathed. We laughed nervously as we realised we hadn't been saying anything.

'You fight good.' He laughed.

'Is that from Mulan?' I couldn't help but notice.

'Maybe…' he said sheepishly.

I just continued to laugh. 'Yeah… you too.' I smiled at him, and he returned it. The eye contact and facial expressions seemed to be all the communication we needed.

'We better get him back to the Ghost zone Kel!' My dad called to me.

I turned back, and saw my Dad slap him, 'Way to ruin a major moment, Danny!' My mom complained.

'No moment!' Jeff and I shouted in unison. 'I'm on it!' I called and moved over Daniel's unconscious form.

We loomed over the twitching body and prepared to hoist it up and take it back. But before I knew it, Daniel had swivelled his leg under my dad's and mine in a sharp kick and grabbed a power reducing gun, shooting at the both of us and bringing us down completely.

'NO!' the rest of our company seemed to scream in unison, my mom's voice being the most hysterical.

Both of us reverted to our human forms.

'Damn! Why aren't they dead!' Daniel hissed in anger.

My mom shot him with a wrist ray in her fury, but the ghost weapons no longer had any impact. Jeff's dad attempted to physically wrestle Daniel, but in their struggle he punched him in the nose and sent him flying back a small distance. Tucker wasn't all that effective either. My mom was frantically trying to organise some sort of antidote for us. I don't really know how I know this, because my dad and I were both rolling around on the floor in excruciating pain, holding the area on our bodies that had been wounded. We were almost completely disabled.

Daniel pulled himself up and began limping towards me, grabbing Jeff by the hair on his way, but never taking his eyes off of me. 'Fine! I'll just have to do it here!' he groaned as he dragged the poor guy. Jeff was hissing in pain and struggling against the psychopath's firm grip. Then he violently threw him next to me, (as far as to let his face smash against the ground and break his nose). He got out some sort of syringe, ready to pierce it in my skin.

'STOP!' Jeff screeched, his face fierce, 'Nothing you can do can make me like her or her dad or anyone else who happens to have supernatural powers! You wanna know why Fruit Loop?'

Daniel paused and smiled, humouring Jeff. 'Enlighten me boy! I'd love to know what you have to say in your final moments as a foolish human.'

He breathed heavily, the blood trickling down his face. 'Because… because they have something that you and I don't. They will always have the best and right intentions from the very beginning, and _only_,' he shouted this word, 'they can be trusted to use such powers for the good of man. They're the only ones with the endurance level and the only ones that care about other people enough. Heck I bet they're the only ones who wouldn't go clinically insane, unlike you I see. I can't join you. I'm… I'm sorry…' He held his head down and stared at the floor appearing to be feeling guilty. We all stared in shock as we saw that Jeff might actually be getting through to him. His speech also made me realise my own personal self-worth in this whole fiasco.

He dropped the syringe, and began to weep. His lamenting shaking his whole form and his screams could be heard from the furthest distances. From his cries, it was like no one had ever apologized to _him _before…

He paused for a moment.

However what happened next was so quick I could never truly comprehend it.

Without warning, he had one of his infamous mood swings. He grabbed one of the Fenton blasters and pointed it at me, pulling the trigger.

This was it.

My life wasn't flashing before my eyes as such, but I did see all the faces of the people I care about, and all of the best times. I did also have one final peaceful thought. All this time I had felt like a burden, a nuisance, something that couldn't help anybody in anyway. But I was still trying to be the best I could be and what everybody seemed to need anyway. But what Jeff had said had shown me that there was a reason that it was me and my dad who had these powers. It wasn't just because we got lucky. It wasn't just because we were responsible, but it was because we could have the weight of the world on our shoulders and still make it out alive… and mentally strong.

So I could die peacefully.

But Jeff wouldn't let it happen.

In that second, he jumped in front of me, taking the blast in full throttle. Logically, it shouldn't have too much of an effect on him, because he's human. But it did…

Jeff screamed in agony as the blast hit him directly in the chest and suddenly collapsed in front of me, completely lifeless.

His father shrieked from the other side of the roof. I stared in horror, unable to move, tears forming in my eyes.

Daniel seemed rather taken aback, realising he'd just destroyed his protégé. He dropped his gun in his shock, 'It's over. I have no son.' He began to weep also, falling to his knees.

Jeff's dad in his rage tackled the perpetrator of Jeff's demise and began to violently pound him with all his might. He was a pretty heavy set guy, causing Daniel to suddenly snap into unconsciousness when his head was smashed against the concrete. In the instant he became not much more than teeth and blood.

'Steve! STEVE!' My dad shouted. Tucker and my mom held him back. He finally let go of the psychopath and curled into a ball, shaking with silent tears.

The adrenaline of my shock had made me regain some of my strength, and I moved over to the body to check he was still breathing, my faced washed with tears.

Please don't do this to me. Please don't do this to me.

Please… Jeff…

Please…


	26. What Is This Strange World?

**Hey bbz! I was gonna make this a really long chapter but it ended up too long and so I've split it in two. Expect the other half tomorrow (though I say things and then don't really live up to them so sorry if it doesn't happen but it should so if it doesn't hit me with a blunt instrument). Sorry the cliffie was so evil but I had to do it. **

**I was gonna put this in my last chapter but I thought it wouldn't ruin the dramatic cliffie. My sister decided to contribute to this fic's last chapter when I left it open on my desk. This is her version...**

'I see. You've had to go all self-righteous and stand by your father. Well… as long as you stand by your father… you die by your father.'

Then they died.

**I don't know why I found it so funny. I just did.**

**Shoutouts:**

**grizzlybear2000: You bet ;D **

**The-Amazing-Gracie: Perhaps he'll never make it! Muhahahahahahahaha... okay that's unlikely. **

**Random Guest: Don't cry! If you cry I'll start crying and then... *cries for 3 days***

**Thanx 4 tha revoiws (I think I've been reading too much 'My Immortal', which I don't own, thank god!)**

**I don't own the following things: Danny Phantom, auditoriums, professional wrestlers, IV tubes, yellow walls, pain, itchy sheets and anything else I mention that is not mine blah blah blah (God I'm gonna miss these). **

* * *

What Is This Strange World?

Jeff's POV

Ow. Ow. Ow. Seriously. This hurts. I didn't know if you could tell.

You know that kind of lasting, throbbing pain that puts you in such a lifeless state that all you can do is focus on the single area of your body that feels like it's been punch by a professional wrestler? I'm having that right now. And I'm telling you, it hurts like a bitch.

Ow. Ow. Ow.

Then again, if it's throbbing, that means it healing. Am I healing? I don't feel like I am. But healing hurts. It's one of life's 'son-of-a-bitch' aspects. And if healing, that means I can wake up.

So I'm going to wake up.

Waking up now.

Goddammit, why does it take so much effort?

My vision was blurred as I slowly forced my eyes open. Then I let out a long, steady breath. It felt like I had been sleeping for a long time. Maybe 12 hours. But the pain had eased, and that was all I cared about.

I didn't recognise where I was straight away, but that's normal when you've been sleeping a long time. It's when you first wake up in the morning and try to understand your situation and what happened the day before, just so you had an idea of what the world you were waking up to was going to be like.

Except that wasn't really the case for me. From the beeping machines monitoring my heart rate, the IV tube, the itchy sheets and the ugly yellow walls, I could tell I was in some sort of hospital facility. With my vision clearing, my breathing picked up and I saw my dad on the other side of the room, looking pretty exhausted. He had his down, seeming like he was sleeping while sitting up.

However my fidgeting had caused him to wake up and as soon as he saw me he leaped out of his chair, his face a mixture of relief and disbelief. He started to call for a nurse. The nurse entered and started fiddling with my IV and looking at my monitor while my dad moved to my side, placing his hand on my arm, smiling.

'Everything looks clear.' She smiled, nodding to my dad.

'Thank you.' He responded, smiling back, showing potentially every emotion in his face.

'Hey Dad.' I murmured, somewhat delirious.

'Hey buddy…' He whispered, his eyes looked kinda glossy, which was unusual for him. I think that was the loudest he could choke up any words.

Maybe this particular moment wouldn't be a very good time for me and Dad to have one of our frequent displays of masculinity by emotionless banter, but who gives a rat's ass.

'You look like crap…' I joked. Okay so maybe it wasn't all gone.

'Likewise.' He retorted. Then he started to laugh, the relief washing over him.

I took the opportunity to try to sit up, but it was a bad move. 'Ugh!' I groaned as the movement caused my head to pulse . 'What hit me?' I asked as I clasped my head.

'Only about 50,000 volts of anti-ghost matter.' My dad explained, going to sit on a chair and move it next to my bed. Suddenly _everything_ came back to me.

'Oh yeah! I remember.' I commented, all the images flooding back into my mind. Being dragged by that crazy Daniel dude… Kelly losing her powers… him standing over her. 'Well it hurts doing that. Remind not to do that again.' I probably would do it again in a heartbeat.

'You couldn't if you tried.' He laughed.

'And what's that supposed to mean?' I retorted in mock offence.

He laughed slightly, taking the joke, 'What I mean Jeff is that nobody else could've saved Fenton's kid like that.'

'Is she is okay? I mean… is everybody okay?' I jumped up, perhaps seeming a little too eager.

'She's fine. Her powers were only temporarily disabled and she got her strength back pretty quickly. She's been helping her dad out with anybody who may be trouble. Everybody else is good too and the whole town has been clearing up the mess.'

'So everything is back to normal?' I asked, raising an eyebrow, perhaps suspicious of how people could so easily get over something like this.

'Well as normal as everything is going to be. But this town has seen worse.' My dad chuckled, seeming like he hadn't laughed in days.

I laughed along with him, realising he was probably right. Then I paused for a moment, staring at my sheets. 'Why…why am I still alive?'

My dad's smile faded a little, and he opened his mouth to explain, but then seemed to close it again.

'Should I be worried?' I asked, my face dropping.

'No! No.' my dad reached his hand out, trying to assure me. 'Let's just say… if it had hit any of the rest of us, it would have had some permanent damage. But your immune system and everything is fine. You're completely healthy.'

'Ugh! I don't feel it. But why? Is it cause I'm young?' I asked, trying to find a logical explanation. I didn't mean to sound rude.

'No!' He snapped, slightly offended. 'You know all those times you helped me in the shed and you would always have those little accidents?' He made it sound like I always wet myself. It was more dramatic than that.

'You mean I'd always break something?'

'Yeah! Well… that early exposure to ectoplasm actually affected how you physically developed. And not in a bad way. It meant a tiny, _tiny_ part of you was a ghost.'

'You mean… I could get ghost powers?'

He looked down, seeming a little sorry, 'Well… sorta. The same thing happened with Danny Phantom. Due to his early exposure to ectoplasm, he survived his DNA getting manipulated. Had you been in a similar accident you could have survived.'

'Could have…?' I questioned, starting to realise why my dad seemed sorry.

'When you got shot, it destroyed the ghost part of you, while the human part remained intact. Therefore you survived because your ghost half protected your human half, but you've been in a coma for 2 weeks while the part of you that was a ghost died.' He stopped there.

'Is that why that… crazy dude wanted me as his protégé so much? Because he knew I could get ghost powers?'

'Most likely... yes. But also because he knew it would affect a lot of people. I was so worried about you…' he trailed off. His face had dropped as he remembered the past two weeks.

I put my hand on his and smiled, showing him I was pretty alive and well. And pretty, if I do say so myself. (Oh you)

Then I realised something. 'Wait! Two weeks?!'

'Yup, you were out cold. Your mom got over here last week.'

I shook my head, not believing I could have slept that long. I remembered the last time I was awake so vividly.

'Guess I'm not suspended anymore, huh?' I joked. My dad laughed along.

'Are you… disappointed you can't get ghost powers?' My dad enquired seeming genuinely concerned about any regret I might have.

'Meh, you can't really miss something you didn't know you had. Plus Kelly seems to deal with them much better than I ever could. I guess it's just something that runs in their family.'

He just laughed, shaking his head. 'You got that right. So you're with the Fenton kid, huh?'

How had the conversation turned to this? I wasn't ready to talk yet! 'We're not together. We… we just hang out a lot!'

'And I was worried about why you were so interested in her! Well now I see what was happening…'

'It's not like that!' I complained, hoping my dad wouldn't breathe a word about this to my mom who would doubtless never shut up about it. 'Not on her side anyway.' I pouted.

My dad just laughed further, 'All I'm gonna do Jeff is warn you about the kid. Not only does she have the resourceful, warrior Fenton blood but also the fierce, quick-witted Manson blood, and that, my son, may be even more dangerous. I've seen it firsthand.' He winced slightly.

I stared at him in surprise for awhile, slowly trying to process his warning. Then I just tried to laugh it off, but I was a little scared. 'I'll… keep that in mind.' He chuckled at my response.

'A Ms Foster is here to see Jeff?' The nurse peered through the door, asking my father for permission. They had to be on guard with injuries caused by ghost related incidence.

'Let her in.' My father replied, his tone relaxed. 'It's his mother.'

* * *

Kelly's POV

The majority of our school were in the auditorium watching live news coverage for a class assignment in our social studies. We needed to be aware of current events. Luckily for me today's main headlines were relevant to the story.

Today, Danny Phantom was going to explain to the world what had possessed him to attempt to take over it, figuring no one would buy the clone story. But most of all he knew Daniel would want the credit for the stir he caused, and this way he was never going to get it. He remains in the GIW headquarters, locked up pretty thoroughly. He stands trial in December.

Dad was standing over a podium in front of town hall. He looked down, his face sombre as he read his statement. His gaze would switch between the paper and the crowd. 'Dearest Citizens, I recently found myself under the influence of Pariah Dark, considered the most dangerous ghost in known existence. He had overshadowed me and used my connections and privileges against Amity Park, its citizen and the world. Had I not been possessed by such powers I would never put so many lives in danger. Lives I dedicated my own life…' he paused, correcting himself, '… I mean afterlife to save. I hope we can now move on from this travesty and I hope that this wonderful town can learn to trust and accept me again. However as I'm aware that it won't be anytime soon… I will allow myself a small break from ghost fighting and working with the Guys in White and will only appear when I am needed.'

He paused again, now looking sincerely to the crowd, 'However, I will leave you with a piece of information that will put your minds at ease. If it hadn't been for a young woman of exceptional physical and mental strength, the GIW and I could not have succeeded in defeating the ghost king. An alliance has been made with Amethyst Shadows, and she is now to be treated as one of Amity Park's most valuable assets. You are in safe hands with her, and I hope that you will come to trust her and respect her as you have done for me all these years. Unfortunately she couldn't be with us today, but in her wise words, she says to you all…' he looked at a card, confusion clear on his face, '…"Sup brahs and stay in school".' He repeated my words. Okay, I was kidding when I said that.

'Perhaps our town represents something that is so lost nowadays. Despite all we go through, this town is able to get back on its feet and start the day as bright as any other. Nothing brings down the residents of Amity Park, and nothing ever will. Perhaps the rest of world, even another world, can look at this town and see how to deal with an incoming threat. Because it will never be about how strong and fearless a community actually is… but how strong and fearless a community feels. Thank you.' He finished and began to fly off the stage, even with the reporters begging him to answer their questions.

I smiled. Now it was official. My dad had a chance to explain himself, he wouldn't be putting himself in so much danger and most of all he liked me again.

And it looked like he was going to take a well deserved vacation, now that he had the right replacement.

My friends observed me while we were leaving, as I realised I couldn't explain to them why I was so pleased.

'What are you so happy about?' Greg asked, putting me in an awkward position.

'Don't knock it, Weinstein! This is the first time I've seen her smile in weeks.' Lottie had slapped him slightly on the arm.

'Oh it's… it's nothing.' I said, my face dropping as I remembered how I had been worried sick recently.

'Hey it's okay…' Greg eased, placing a hand on my arm, 'I forgot we use to tease you about Phantom, didn't we? Though for some reason we stopped…'

'Greg! This isn't the time.' Lottie hissed sternly.

I was a little sick of them tip toeing around my emotions. I know they cared about me, but I kinda miss the little quips they use to have at me.

'Lottie, it's fine. I don't mind, really. It's good to feel normal again.'

'See! I told you she was getting better.' I rolled my eyes a little, still feeling like I was the miserable kid they didn't wanna hang out with anymore. 'Maybe the Kelly we know is still there.'

'Or maybe the Kelly we know never went.' Lottie retorted, smiling at me. I smiled back.

'So… what do you think of this Phantom stuff anyway?' I asked, trying to move things away from the current topic.

'I think it's interesting that Phantom and Shadows never thought to have an alliance before. You'd have thought they would have agreed to something years ago.' Lottie took the hint.

'Well I'm more surprised they're not building a statue of her! Don't you think she's being a little glorified? Even Phantom seems to worship the ground she stands on.' Greg countered. I didn't really take it personally. Dad's always big up their children after all.

'Greg, she saved the world! They said without her we would have been toast.' I hate toast. Sorry passing thought. 'I think the least we can do as a society is to accept her help. What do you think Kel?' She turned to me. I was usually the decider in these things.

'I think maybe we should stop fretting over the ghost girl and just make sure that we stay together and try and make it through these things.' I was being honest.

'Says the girl who runs off whenever there's a crisis.' Greg raised an eyebrow.

I'm surprised they aren't more suspicious about that. 'Hey, I have my reasons. All I'm saying is that maybe we should be grateful that everybody's alright in the end. Well almost everybody…' I looked down, wincing at the memories.

They looked at each other and then smiled at me. 'I suppose we are glad you're okay.' Lottie eased.

I couldn't help it anymore, I needed to hug them. I felt their bodies jerk with surprise as I grabbed them both and hugged them at the same time. 'I love you guys, and I'm so glad you're okay. I'm sorry you didn't really get a chance to have you characters developed.'

'That's okay, we're only supporting OCs after all.' Lottie reassured.

'Plus Gandhi, we all had anti-ghost shelters anyway. We weren't completely unprepared.' Greg also reassured, in his own special way.

We released them out of my chokehold. 'I know, but ever since what happened to Jeff I haven't really been able to remain calm about anything.'

Lottie put her hand on my shoulder, 'He's going to be okay.' Her eyes were warm, setting my mind at rest. Deep down I knew he would be, because he had as much fight as I did, but still there was always that risk...

'It's crazy how ghost-crap like this can affect our daily lives. Would you ever think that the same thing that put Jeff in hospital is preventing Jeremy Baxter from using the can?' He gestured to him, running away from the boy's bathroom.

It made me chuckle slightly. I was happy that Greg was still talking bluntly and somewhat insensitively. It made me realise the whole ordeal hadn't changed him all that much.

The next moment, my phone vibrated and showed me a simple text. In seconds it was three texts. One from my mom, dad and Uncle Tuck, all of them telling me the same thing.

'Jeff's awake!' I suddenly burst to Greg and Lottie. The relief and sheer joy was washing over me.

'That's great!'

'Wow!' They said at the same time, laughing slightly at my beaming.

'I… I have to get out of school!' My excitement was getting the better of me. 'I have to see him!'

'Whoa, whoa, slow down their Bessy.' Lottie held me in place, 'It's only lunch. You can see him _after_ school. He'll still be there, I'm sure.' It was weird for the tables to have turned so much.

'Lottie, do you realise we've reached the point where you've had to calm _me _down about a boy?'

'I know! I'm so happy! I get to be the smart one now!' She beamed hugging me. Godammit. 'I've taught you well!'

They laughed at how disgruntled I was. 'Just remember what good ol' Shadows said Fenton, 'Stay in School.''' Greg reminded me. It was true. I did need to take my own advice.

'You're right. You are right, I will just have to stay here and see if he's okay after school. That'll just be…' I looked at my watch, '… two and a half hours from now.' This was going to be a long day.

'Wow, she really wants that D.' Greg whispered to Lottie.

'Greg!' Lottie shouted. I just hit him.

'Ha ha, now you're _really_ back to your old self. Good to see ya Kels!'

'Go to hell Greg!' I smiled back. Our banter is usually like this, though I'm sure you know that by now. Plus I was too darn happy right now to be _really _mad at him.

'No offence Kelly, I ship you and Donahue and everything, but I can't help but notice that every time we're with him in public, the ghost girl shows up.'

Oh God. This wasn't good. 'What are you implying?' Lottie enquired for me, rather confused.

'I mean... maybe they have something going on…' Greg trailed, now blushing at how stupid he sounded. Although he was kinda right.

'Or maybe he IS the ghost girl!' Lottie snapped sarcastically. 'Jeff is clearly only into Kelly, moron. Stop trying to troll, okay?'

'I swear! Why else would he have got all defensive about her and why did he end up in so much trouble, huh?' How had they not put the two and two fully together yet?

'Because Johnny Wotton is an ass! I thought you of all people would know this…?'

Greg thought it through for a moment, 'I suppose, and he did tell me…' he paused, trailing off whenever he talked about the information that he was clearly told in confidence. But there was nothing Jeff could hide from me now.

'Tell you…?' Lottie was desperate to find out the secret.

I interrupted them, not wanting to hear anymore. 'Conspiracy theories never helped anyone, Weinstein.' I laughed.

Now I could relax.

Finally, he was awake and finally, I was alive.


	27. Paradise

**I hope nobody here is allergic to Jelly! Cos this chap is Jelly heavy! Will they? Won't they? Will they? Won't they? You just don't know! Okay... so maybe you do. **

**There's only going to be one chapter after this and then it is complete (but I'm gonna leave a playlist at the end just for the hell of it.) Thank you to all the people that have read and reviewed or just read this thing. I hope to get the last chapter up soon. **

**grizzlybear2000: *Duhduhduuuuh!*(That's suppose to be dramatic music :S) It's coming to the end :( Thanks for reading and reviewing though :D**

**I don't own the following things: Danny Phantom, babies, toddlers, hospitals, cookie jars, pig latin, embarrassing mothers, teenagers or anything else I mention that isn't mine. **

* * *

Paradise

Jeff's POV

I'm not sure how long it had been since I'd seen her. I'm pretty sure Tyler was still a baby, but here he was, his legs fully functioning as he had gone from a dribbling, kinda vacant baby to a walking, very alert toddler. I didn't recognise him at first.

'Hey sweetie!' My mom greeted and hugged me, putting down the balloons and flowers she'd brought. I hugged her back, but couldn't really take my eyes off of the kid.

'Hi…' Seriously, I know this kinda cliché but I'd never realised how little kids could grow up so fast.

My mom noticed my stare and turned to him, 'Tyler, this is your brother Jeff. Do you remember him…?' she tried to capture the attention of the kid, who just seemed to be fascinated with his surroundings, looking at all the impressive machinery.

'I'm… I'm pretty sure he was only about 6 months old the last time I saw him, Mah.' I reasoned, not being offended that the kid hadn't exactly run up to me.

She laughed. 'Guess he's a little bigger then you expected, huh?'

'Uh huh.' I nodded, still not being able to look away from the kid.

However I eventually managed to turn away and look at my mom, 'I'm sorry I haven't visited much. You know… considering how far you've come.' I hung my head, not able to look her in the eye.

But she just sat by my side and comforted me, rubbing my arm and smiling, 'It's okay. I just knew I needed to see you. And I thought you might like to see your brother here too.'

'Was he difficult on the journey?' I asked, concerned that ripping a two year old out of his normal environment might screw him up a little.

'Like you wouldn't believe.' My mom complained, but she turned to him exploring the room and smiled, 'But it was worth it. You're happy to see him, right?' She made sure.

'Like you wouldn't believe.' I smiled back.

We talked for a couple hours, catching up on the lives that should have been so much more in sync than they actually were. But it was good to hear what was going on in her life and not having her badgering me to move in with her. I was super hungry considering I had been in a vegetative state for the past two weeks and so I kept eating pots of jello, listening while she just talked and talked and told Tyler to stop messing around with whatever he could get his hands on. He ended up coming to sit next to me on the bed.

My mom paused in her continuous speech, and finding me relaxed and happy as I played with Tyler, suddenly came out with what I was dreading. 'I know you never respond well when I ask this Jeff, but hasn't this incident been a wakeup call for you? Now more than ever can't you see that it's dangerous for you to live here?'

I shook my head, putting down my jello pot exclaiming, 'Uh no way! Some kids have been here all their lives and they don't seem to have a problem with it!' There went the peaceful atmosphere. 'Why do you always ask me this?'

'Because it isn't easy here for anybody! It can be hard with your father being so dedicated to his work, right?' My mom tried to reason.

'That might have been your reason to go, but it isn't mine Mom. I know you want me to go to Ohio and live as a normal kid, but it would be way too much to adjust to. Besides they're so much here I would be leaving behind. My friends…'

'You mean that kid you punched.' My mom crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

'Okay so nobody's perfect. But there are my other friends, the fact I'm half way through the academic year…' I was thinking more, trying to overcome the part of brain that was trying to force the truth out, '…there are all those Nasty Burger coupons I haven't had a chance to use!'

'I get it Jeff, but I can't help but think that you could make new friends in Ohio, that your grades can't exactly suffer anymore and Nasty Burger is a nationwide chain that can be found in any location.' My mom wasn't buying any of it, though if you ask me it was perfectly sound argument, but I was going to have to be honest.

'But there's so much more mom, there's dad and… and…' just as I was about to say it, a familiar face was peering through the door, smiling at me and looking a little surprised, '…Kelly!' I exclaimed.

'Kelly?' My mom said confused, not realising she was in the room, 'Oh so _that's_ what this is about.' I hadn't taken my eyes off of her since she first appeared. She didn't say anything until my mom turned around.

'No mom, I mean, Kelly's here, so maybe we can opstay alkingtay about the ovingmay?' I really hope Kelly doesn't speak pig Latin.

'I can leave,' she said, through the door, as if she was an inconvenience.

'No, there's no need for that!' my mom insisted, getting up from my seat and walking over to Kelly and holding out her hand, 'I'm Jeff's mom.' She smiled as Kelly took it.

'Hi, I'm Kelly. Kelly Fenton!' She responded, shaking her hand in response.

'Oh, I was just hearing about you! I'm trying to get Jeff to reconsider his living arrangements but he seems pretty adamant to stay where he is for some reason...' My face felt like it was on fire and I was pulling my hair back in frustration as my mom further embarrassed me.

Kelly decided she would take the opportunity to troll me, 'Really? Well I guess we'll just have to find out why!' Why was she doing this to me?

'Maybe later I can show you his baby pictures, though I warn you he hasn't got any clothes in any of them! He was such a fussy kid…'

'Mom! Please!' I bellowed, praying to God she would stop. I jump in front of… some sort of gun for this girl and this is what I get?

They were both in hysterics in the matter.

When my mom calmed down she said, 'Well, I have a feeling you two would want to be alone. I'll go call Rodger and the kids and tell them you're okay. C'mon Tyler!' She called to my brother, reaching out for his hand. He seemed happy enough to obey.

As soon as they were gone, Kelly pointed in the direction my mom had left, 'I like your mom!' she commented, clearly trying to get the better of me.

'Oh yeah, she's quite a character.' I said sarcastically, unimpressed that she was doing this. It must have been obvious from my disgruntled expression.

'I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself.' She smiled. I smiled back, just happy to see her again. 'So… how are you feeling?' She asked, standing there a little awkwardly.

'Like I've been hit by a bus! But other than that not bad...' If she was gonna mess with me I was gonna mess with her.

She winced at my description, 'Ow. I'm so sorry…'

I shrugged. 'I'm pretty sure I've had worse.'

She came and sat by me. We were silent for a while.

'Congratulations, by the way. On becoming an official town hero.' I complemented.

She smiled, but shrugged a little, 'It's not as fun when you're not there saying something inappropriate.' She joked, and I laughed along.

We ended up making eye contact, which we struggled with so much in the past, but right now it just seemed pretty natural.

'Thank you… you know… for saving my life…' she didn't really know how to phrase it.

'I think you've saved my ass multiple times. It's kinda the least I can do.'

'But you don't have super powers, do you? You could have got into serious trouble!'

'Well maybe I was just a little sick of you getting to be the hero and me having to be the damsel in distress.' He mocked.

Kelly seemed to find this hysterical. I'm not sure I'd ever made her able to laugh like that before. 'I would hardly call you a damsel!' Kelly retorted.

'Besides, I didn't really think about it at the time… I just kinda did it.' I looked away.

She placed her hand on mine, forcing my attention back to her.

She looked into my eyes. 'Don't do it again, please? I don't think I could ever forgive myself if anything happened to you...'

'I'm not sure I can promise you anything, Kelly. I'm sorry…' I persevered. In that moment I realised the impact of my words, as her eyes tried their best to maintain unshed tears.

'No you don't get Jeff, if anything happened to you, even if it wasn't my fault I couldn't… I can't…' she paused, starting to choke up, '…I couldn't take it.' Her head fell into the hand that wasn't holding mine as she wept.

'Do you think I could let anything happen to you…?'

'But it's different!'

'Why is it different?' I persisted.

'You know why!' She lifted her head up, and as I looked into her eyes, I knew how much I was making her suffer.

And that wasn't fair, considering how much I cared about her. 'Okay… I promise you I won't do anything too stupid ever again.'

She smiled, happy enough with my response. 'Are you disappointed? You know… that you could have had ghost powers? Your dad told you right...?'

'Yeah, he explained everything. But to answer your question, not really. They seem like hard work…'

'You're telling me.' She interrupted.

I chuckled slightly. 'And it seems to be something in your bloodline that means you can handle it.'

'I would hardly call what I do 'handling it'…' Why did she still doubt herself?

'My dad says if you hadn't been there they would never found me or your dad, and the Fenton weapons wouldn't have even been there.'

'I'd like to point out that was the same type of weapons that put you in a coma.' She crossed her arms.

'And the same weapons that brought the crazy clone dude to his knees. Plus I'm pretty sure any kind of anti-ecto shot would have done that anyway.'

'Maybe you're right…' she trailed off, deep in thought. 'But you saved me and I'm always going to be the most grateful for that.' She placed her hand back on mine. I couldn't really feel the sharp pain in my head anymore.

We were silent again. Then Kelly jumped up, appearing to remember something… 'I almost forgot! I've been meaning to give this back to you…' she brought out a leather book from her backpack, 'I know I shouldn't really have had it in the first place but… I couldn't help myself. She put it on my lap. I stared at it in surprise, a blush forming on my cheeks. She… she'd been… 'I'm really sorry I never gave it back.'

'You had this?!' And I thought she was so innocent!

'Yeah, I felt really bad for keeping it but… it was so interesting. You're a really good writer (if I do say so myself :P)! But I realise it was a total dick move.'

'Did you… did you read the whole thing?' I enquired, cringing. I knew it wasn't a good idea to write all my feelings down. Now she totally had good blackmail material! Then again she'd never used it against me before...

She lowered her head, looking like a kid who'd stolen from the cookie jar. 'Maybe…'

'Well… I don't really know what to say…'

'Are you angry with me?' She asked, her tone giving away how much she felt at fault.

'Nah.' I flicked my hand at her, 'I'm just… really… God, the whole thing?!'

She just laughed, now that I had eased her conscious a little. 'Yes, I accidently the whole thing. I feel bad that you save my life and I pay you back by invading your privacy…'

'Hey, you gave it back right? And you can still stand to be in the same room with me despite reading it…' I looked away not able to meet her eye line.

'Actually… it made me realise you were an okay guy who hasn't been dealt the easiest hand in life, even if you seemed to concentrate on me through most of it. But I have to ask…' she turned the book around and pointed to the inscribed initials on the front, '… What the hell is your middle name?!'

I started to chuckle slightly, and then it developed into full blown laughter. It's one of those things that kinda sneaks up on you. 'What…' I said between laughter, '… you don't believe it's 'Sexy Fox'?' I teased.

'No. I don't.' She crossed her arms and was giving me evils, but at the same time smirking at me.

I couldn't stop laughing, it was too funny. I manage to stop for a moment to answer her question. 'Stewart Francis.'

'Excuse me?'

'Stewart Francis. That's my middle name. Not Sexy Fox.'

'Ah!' she said smiling, 'That makes much more sense.'

'Quite frankly I think Sexy Fox is way more fitting.'

'You can think that.' She teased

After our laughter had died down, I realised we had to get to the important stuff. 'I wouldn't hold this against you anyway…' I gestured to the diary, 'This whole thing means we can move on with our lives. All secrets are out in the open, so nobody has to hide from anything anymore…'

She looked at the floor, and my gaze seemed to go where hers was.

'Maybe not everything…' She whispered.

We were silent. Then I finally broke it. 'Look I know my 'honour punching' wasn't exactly the best way to make this clear to you but I…' but she interrupted me, placing her hand on mine.

'You… you need rest. You don't have to explain anything yet. But… I am expecting the full story soon.' She got up, getting ready to make her way out.

'But…' why was she doing this? Then again, since she wasn't touching me anymore, I started to feel my head throbbing even more and I saw the monitors were showing my vitals going a bit crazy. I guess all the excitement was kinda getting to me.

'Later.' She insisted. But then she still managed to surprise me.

She came over and wrapped her arms around me, and I instinctively placed mine around her, although I was hesitant in my surprise. I could feel her warmth, though it was in that moment that I realised I probably smelled pretty bad.

'Please get better soon. Greg and Lottie need a reason to tease me.' We both laughed and I could feel her shaking with the giggles. We'd been hugging for longer than a regular friendly hug. Then I felt something soft and warm, touch my cheek. It took me a while to realise it was her lips, and by that time she'd already pulled away. 'See you at school.' She turned to say as she left.

I couldn't really respond back because she had pretty much disabled my brain capacity. All I managed to do was lift one hand up to wave goodbye, and the other just appeared to be hovering over the cheek that had been kissed.

My mom and dad came into room together, looking down the corridor. They were probably watching Kelly leave.

'Well, I see why you don't want to leave now...' My mom tried to tease me, but I was just sitting there not responding with what I assumed was the stupidest grin ever.

My parents looked at each other. 'Teenagers.' They said simultaneously, shaking their heads.


	28. Epilogue Sorta

**Well... I guess this is it. I have to say this has been one of the most enjoyable experiences I've ever had and all the feedback I've received has been brilliant. I guess what I'm going to miss most is responding back to each review and knowing that they're so many people actually getting into and really enjoying it. **

**It's been so weird going from thinking I'd never write a DP fanfic because I'd read so many brilliant ones and I honestly didn't know how you could top them, to going to writing my own and getting the kind of response I would never dream of. So as cheesy as this is, I have to thank every single one of you for helping me get to the end of this. It took me 1 year and 3 months to write, and it was worth every minute of it. It's also great that we can keep Danny Phantom as a fandom alive since it ended way too early too. So to all who read, favorited, followed, reviewed etc. thank you so much, you are the greatest people on the planet and enjoy the finale. **

**Shoutouts:**

**grizzlybear2000: Thanks a lot! Hope you like the ending :D**

**The-Amazing-Gracie: Yeah Jeff isn't the smoothest brick in the draw... but maybe he's little better now since he's woken from his coma. Thank you for all the reviews over the story:D**

**Random Guest: Caaaaaalm, it will be fine :P**

**MidnightWolf191: Thank you so much :D You have no idea how much that means to me**

**And last but definitely not least... My Biggest Fan: OMG! YOU'RE BACK! I wondered where you went, I really did miss you D: . I wasn't ignoring you, I just didn't mention you cause you weren't reviewing, but if you were interstate that makes sense. Hahahahahaha sorry for the evil cliffie at Chap 25, though your reaction made my day. Thanks for the awesome reviews and don't worry, this chap has plenty of Jeffly and maybe even some Leg too ;D**

**For the last time *sniff*, I don't own the following things: Danny Phantom, coral, teal, potatoes, school dances. cliché high school stuff, Twilight, mascara, thirteen year old girls, 25 year old dudes, photobombing, John Lennon, astronauts, awkward photos, Converse, bagels, zips, dresses, suits and anything else I talk about that I don't own. **

* * *

Epilogue… Sorta

'Do you like it?' Lottie asked, twirling in front of me.

'Sure… red suits you.' I responded, only glancing up for a second.

'It's not red, Kelly! It's coral!'

'Potato, potato.' I was getting bored. Personally I found things like school dances tedious, but with all my recent unexplained absences and with how much she had helped me these past few weeks, I decided to make it up to Lottie by at least _pretending_ to get excited about one.

'Kelly, this is the single most important day of my teenage existence… other than prom.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'Isn't that supposed to be your graduation?'

'The point is I can't have people thinking this is red! It would be social suicide…'

'You ever think you care too much about these things?' I continued reading an issue of 'Bored Companion Weekly' I'd picked up.

'Listen Fenton!' Lottie ripped the magazine from my hand,'… whatever underlying neuroticism I have that has led to an overwhelming, almost compulsive need for perfection is nothing to be condescending about!' I had frozen, staring at her in surprise… also a little petrified. 'Now put on your dress.' She looked me straight in the eyes, her stare cold and stern.

'Mhuuhh…' I managed to whimper. I'd defeated one of the greatest enemies this world had ever known, but this was the best I could muster against a puny teenage girl? Wow… and I was use to being the intimidating one.

I quickly shot up and ran into my bathroom, grabbing my dress and trying to escape Lottie's lethal evils.

'You're gonna look so pretty!' Lottie beamed, her voice suddenly shifting to her usually upbeat attitude. That was the scariest mood swing I'd ever witnessed.

'Whatever you say, Boss!' I responded through the bathroom door. I was frantically forcing my way into the thing, praying to god it wouldn't tear and I could please the friend I was pretty sure was going to kill me.

'I picked teal! To match your eyes…' She told me from the other side of the door.

'So… blue…' I corrected, trying to wind her up.

'TEAL!' It worked, as she reverted back to her crazy persona. I guess it was the comfort of the locked bathroom door that meant I could laugh about this.

It was then I got a look in the mirror. It was here… only a few months ago, that I had first learnt how to use my powers. And yet… it felt like they had always been with me. Ghost fighting had always been a part of my life, but I guess what had stuck with me more was the fact that I was doing exactly what my parents had been when they were my age, and I guess that made me feel so much closer to them. I smiled at my reflection, feeling perfectly content with what I had become since then. I wasn't scared of the stupid little things anymore. It was going to be hard work, but if this town needed another hero, then I would never be far off. However I was pretty sure my inexperience wouldn't render Danny Phantom _completely_ useless… no matter how much he insisted he needed a vacation!

But finally I knew what my place was in this world, and I knew my parents were proud of me no matter what I did. So they say… I mean so long as it wasn't something stupid.

'Are you done yet?' Lottie enquired from outside, breaking through my thought process.

'Almost…!' Why do they put zippers on the back? I mean I know it would be stupid to have them at the front where they would be the most convenient but even the most competent humans can't reach these things!

I walked out of the bathroom, giving up on the task. 'Can you help me with this?' I asked, giving in to the expert.

'Come here.' she sighed, smiling and encouraging me forward. 'Amateurs…' she mocked.

'Does the last chapter really have to be a cliché prom…'

'Spring formal.' Lottie interrupted.

'Whatever.' I continued, '…generic Danceathon thing? Isn't that what they did in Twilight?' I asked as she struggled with the zip.

'Why does Twilight get so much hate? I mean I'm not saying everybody has to like it but if you're like a 25 year old dude it's not exactly going to be aimed at you!'

'Not all thirteen year old girls like it…' I argued.

Lottie began fiddling with my hair now. I didn't really know what she was doing cause I'd kinda let her have free reign on how I looked tonight. That might cost me later.

'Well good for them!' she murmured sarcastically, 'But honestly let people like what they want…' (And that's my opinion on Twilight. I just thought I add that in there for the lulz.).

'Twihard.' I whispered.

'It was a phase!' Lottie retaliated.

'Well… I still think this whole thing it's kinda predictable.'

'Tough! That's just how we roll.' She smiled. 'Plus it will give a chance for Jeff to see you in a different light… and outfit.'

'Look I do wash my clothes, I just don't have all that many…'

'Ewww, stop! I get it! I was just talking about him seeing you all dressed up for the first time. Jeez…'

'Oh right…'

'We… we need to get you some new clothes, don't we…?'

'Yah… maybe.' I blushed.

I wanted to avoid the whole corney walking down the stairs thing, and I had specifically told my parents not to be waiting at the foot of the stairs. But when Lottie and I descended downwards, both of them were there, camera in hand with stupid smiles on their faces.

'You guys! You told me you weren't gonna do this!' I was infuriated.

'Please don't cry! You'll smudge your mascara.' Lottie warned me, brushing at my face.

'I'm sorry, but as soon as you said it we knew we had too.' My dad snickered.

'C'mon… Mom! You at least must understand my torture.'

'Now Kelly, your grandparents were never really interested enough in my school dances to see me out. Count yourself lucky.'

'But I thought they paid for your dress...' My dad turned to her, confused.

'That was the one thing they did right.' She smiled back.

'Now let's get a shot of you two… and no photobombing!' My dad insisted, so I begrudgingly went along with the painfully awkward pre-dance pictures.

It was then that we got a knock on the door. As traditional high school customs had it, you apparently needed a companion to escort you to such events. And luckily me and Lottie knew two members of the opposite sex that could take us, though you could take members of the same sex cause discrimination bad (and that's like the biggest political message I've put in this thing… I am quite the John Lennon).

Jeff and Greg had decided to come together and tease us simultaneously. But I don't know what it is about guys in this town and acting like speechless idiots whenever girls get dressed up. I could see the smart quips slowly drifting from their brain capacity. You know there's a paranormal force at work when even Greg has nothing to say. I used their moment of distraction to my greatest advantage.

'We're going now!' I turned to my parents, grabbing Jeff's wrist and trying to drag him out of there.

'But Kelly! We haven't had a chance to get a picture with you and your dates yet!' My dad insisted.

'Please don't make this any harder than it already is!' I begged, noticing Jeff hadn't said a word since I'd opened the door. 'Are you okay?' I turned to him, knowing he was still staring at me. He just nodded faintly, his face still a little dumbstruck.

'No can do. I'm afraid it's going to happen whether you like it or not.' He smiled holding up the camera and taking a snapshot of me glaring at him clasping Jeff's wrist.

So we took even MORE painfully awkward photos of us with our dates.

Greg and Lottie had already got in the car, and my parents decided to enquire after Jeff. 'How you been holding up Tough Guy?' My dad asked, it appeared that some sort of bond had formed ever since they had been imprisoned together. That wasn't necessarily going to work in my favour.

'Great! They said I'm completely healed and don't even have to go back for checkups. Though with my mom here I'm pretty sure she is convinced I'm gonna collapse at any moment…'

'Haha! Trust me, I know that feeling…' He turned to me and mom, though we just stuck our tongues out at the same time. Dad rolled his eyes.

'How's everybody else holding up?' Jeff politely enquired after them.

My dad filled him in. 'Well everybody's pretty much the same, except the Fed might be retiring soon and start writing his book '50 Shades of White'.'

'Ew…' Jeff grimaced, getting an idea of what it was about, 'I hope that's some sort of wallpaper catalogue.'

'It isn't.' I informed him, wincing also.

After we'd finished shivering, we decided to move out of the house. 'Have a great time, you kids! And don't do anything too risky… in any shape or form!' My mom insisted as we ran over to the car. Oh how many meanings could be taken from one simple sentence…

'Just get outta here already!' My dad teased.

'Bye!' We waved back smiling, ready to embrace the quintessential rite of passage experience that was our first high school dance.

Upon arrival the room had just kinda blurred into a collection of flashing lights and dancing shapes, and it was in that moment that Jeff and I kinda realised this wasn't exactly our thing. Though we knew it was going to be slightly easier ever since Jeff was able to bury the hatchet with Johnny upon his release from hospital. Johnny figured there must have been a lot going on with him on that day.

Jeff was gently guiding me through the crowd, his hand hovering over my back, but this was enough for Lottie to panic and warn him about ruining my attire.

When we found enough room to breathe we talked properly for the first time that night. He seemed to have himself held together. 'You don't clean up terribly…' Jeff complimented. It was a compliment in his term.

'Well you know, this is what happens when someone dresses me so I don't look like some teenage boy's sick fantasy!' I hissed a little.

'Hey, you know you can take it off anytime!' He held his hands, smiling. He kinda had me there, I didn't wanna take it off for the sheer convenience…. And maybe the attention wasn't _that _horrible. Oh dear… is this what I've become now?

'I'm aware.' I responded, smiling back. We paused for a while. 'You're not so bad yourself.' I indicated to his rebellious 'I-don't-give-a-crap-I'll-wear-an-undone-tie-and-C onverse- if-I-want' look.

'Well you know Fenton, I just look effortlessly good…'

I looked him over, 'You spent hours on this didn't you?'

'Yes, yes I did. It turns out even cool people try too hard.'

'Meh… What can you do?' I shrugged, not really caring it was a little pretentious.

It was then that a furious Tracy Schmidt came stomping up to me. I knew this was going to bite me in the ass. Like seriously, what was the necessity of her character?

'I see you came here with Jeff, Fenton.' Tracy observed, her glare moving over to him. It was in that I noticed Greg and Lottie coming over to watch what was going on.

'Wow. You… have eyes.' I responded back, not really sure what her angle was in that screwed up little mind of hers.

'Don't try and be smart with me! You might have chemistry with him Fenturd, but we have something so much more important together… _history._'

'Uh… I have history with him too. And algebra… what has our class schedule got to do with anything?' I started shaking my head, genuinely confused. Greg, Lottie and Jeff were all snickering, thinking I had just made a snappy comeback. It was only in that moment that I realised that I misinterpreted what Tracy meant.

'No you dipshit! _History_… I mean we went out once.' Tracy corrected me.

'Oh.' I responded, for some reason I wasn't really that bothered. I was pretty sure he wasn't into her now.

'We went out in the fifth grade, okay? It was like nothing. I didn't even like girls like that then.' Jeff pointed out.

'Shut up! You know we totally had something!' Tracy was insisting… this had got a little too pathetic, even for my taste. I decided to escort Tracy away from my mocking entourage. What we were doing was kinda mean.

I pulled her aside. 'Tracy, listen… I'm sorry if you had feelings for Donahue and I kinda took all his attention. It was unintentionally done.'

'But it's not fair! It's stupid he likes you over me, even if we do have nothing in common! He's meant for me!' she insisted.

I placed my palm on my forehead, realising I couldn't rub my eyes because Lottie would kill me. 'I swear to God nobody is like this in real life…' I whispered to myself, sick of playing the only sane one in this town. 'Tracy, I can't help but think you only want him cause he seems unobtainable.'

She seemed to calm down, and started to look at the floor. 'I know… it just it's kinda hard to be the ignored girl for once. Usually guys are all over me, but the prospect of him not liking me, added to the fact who looked so hawt and mysterious…' Okay, Jeff was never as mysterious as people made out. Then again he did fool me on some things. '…made him seem so much more appealing.'

'Well... we can convince ourselves that some people are perfect for us, and others never will be. But most of the time we'll end being surprised realising who we really care about.' I turned to look at him, catching his eyes as he toasted a cup of punch to me from the distance.

'You know that actually makes a lot of sense. I mean, if I spent the time I used figuring out ways to ruin your relationship with Jeff doing something productive, maybe even I could find my way in this world!' Tracy exclaimed, having a very suspicious moment of sudden enlightenment.

'There ya go!' I said, patting her on the back. 'See, doesn't it feel better to actually have some character rather than being a walking, one-dimensional stereotype?'

'You bet! I'm going to be an astronaut!' Tracy beamed, suddenly excited by her new outlook on life.

'Wow, that's kinda dreaming big. But whatever floats your boat!' I agreed, not wanting to knock her dreams.

'You're right... maybe I'm going a little fast… how about I just keep doing what I do best?'

'Always great to stick by your routes!' I agreed. Though my expression suddenly turned confused, 'What is that exactly?'

'Making the boys of Casper High worship the ground I stand on. Wow, Harvey Taylor is sure looking fine tonight.' Tracy flipped her hair and started strutting off to the other side of the gym. 'You get away this time Fenton. Oh and… cute dress.' Wow… just wow. Tracy Schmidt actually paid me a compliment. If I actually cared about the social hierarchy of the school, I would consider this a great honour.

I stared as she left in astonishment, not quite contemplating the turn of events that had just occurred. Somehow in the last few minutes I managed to transform a generic, preppy airhead into… well a generic, preppy airhead with life goals. You can only do so much at one time.

'You okay there champ?' Jeff asked over my shoulder, handing me some sort of liquid. I grabbed his wrist and started pulling him in the opposite direction of where Tracy had gone. 'Whoa!' He said in surprise, 'Where are we going?'

'We have to move before she realises I brainwashed her.'

When we reached our destination, a slow song came on and protocol had it that the potential and actual couples had to dance to it to finalise some sort of courtship. I'm sorry, all this ghost fighting had me thinking so technically.

'Shall we…?' Jeff held out his hand. I blushed, realising this meant I wouldn't really be able to escape anything he asked me, and we would be in close proximities, but it was rude to refuse your date a dance, so I agreed. Though I did roll my eyes at how corny it all was.

We were swaying rhythmically, you know with arms around his neck and his hands on my waist fashion. How come I always have problems describing this?

'You know I'm sick of having to deal with your fangirls…' I complained, teasing him a little.

He rolled his eyes. 'I don't actually have all that many…'

'Ugh! Modesty is even worse in guys than it is in girls! How can you not see the fawning?' I never got how Jeff managed to be so clueless about the attention he attracted.

'Uh… I can. It's not hard to miss.' Oh… I guess he wasn't remotely clueless. However in that moment, it slightly altered my perception of him.

I paused, opening my mouth to respond, but just shutting it again. I looked up at him, trying to read the smug look on his face, 'Wait… what do you mean you can?'

'I mean I know that I have more than my fair share of admirers, especially since getting expelled and being majorly injured.' He then observed my confused expression. 'Oh come on Kelly… No guy who gets that kind of attention doesn't realise it.' I could think of one, but right now I was too distracted by my growing contempt for Jeff's arrogance.

'But… but you seemed so modest…'

'Oh I am! I don't _need_ the attention. I just acknowledge I get it.' He said nonchalantly, as if we were discussing a bagel. 'If I didn't, well then what kind of guy would I be?'

'Uh… decent?' I remarked, still not quite believing my ears.

'Wait…' He began smirking. 'You didn't actually think I didn't know… did you?' He bit his lip, trying to hold back his growing snicker.

I blushed. Or maybe my face went hot with fury. I'm not quite sure. 'But…'

Jeff had caught up now, knowing exactly what was going on in my head. God I hated that! 'Oh you silly, naïve little ghost girl!' He ruffled my hair slightly.

This caused Lottie to force Greg over from where they were dancing and howl at Jeff, 'Don't touch the hair! One more strike and you're out, Donahue!' Lottie warned, pointing a fierce finger at him. He seemed pretty intimidated.

'Leave, while you can still make it out alive...!' Greg warned as he was pulled away. This earned him a slight slap from Lottie.

We resumed our argument. 'You mean you've been aware of all of them it all this time?!' I looked up at him, my underlying disappointment starting to show through. I mean I know it wasn't really fair on him, but did he really have to be _that_ cocky?

'You mean Lottie and Tracy? That's hardly the whole school…'

What was his angle? 'Oh so two isn't good enough?!' I hissed. I don't know quite what had possessed me.

'You're crazy. You know that right?'

'But it means that you're not as good a character as I thought you were!' I looked down, pouting slightly.

'Why not? Just because I'm not a complete idiot?!' C'mon Kelly…'

'Well would it be too much to ask for you to have just a hint of modesty?'

'With your screwed up perception of modesty I would find it an impossible feat. C'mon Kelly… would you believe me if I told you I didn't care how many girls liked me?' He cocked his head to one side, clearly trying to charm his way out of this. But I wasn't having any of it.

'No I wouldn't.' I took my arms off his neck to try and cross them, but he just grasped them before they could be fully removed.

He stared into my eyes earnestly, 'Look… I'm not gonna lie to you… it does kinda give me a little esteem boost. But I don't completely rely on it to sustain my lifestyle. Besides…' he looked me over, '…I do get kinda distracted easily…'

I forced my arms away and tutted, 'So what am I then, an esteem boost?' I crossed my arms defiantly, but Jeff didn't seem to notice my frustration.

'You like me like that…?' he murmured, shock apparent on his face. Then he shook his head, getting back to his argument, 'Look, what I'm trying to say is you're blowing this out of proportion. I'm sorry I seemed humbler than I really am, but even guys who know that at lot of girls like them can still want a meaningful relationship and a genuine connection with one person. Hey, your dad got a lot of attention…'

'Don't remind me.' I interrupted, but he just ignored me.

'… and he ended up married. He could have any girl in the world and he still chose your mom. How did they meet anyway?' He changed his tone now, he seemed genuinely curious.

His question surprised me a little, I didn't realise our conversation was going this route exactly, 'Well…' I began, my astonishment pretty noticeable, '…they met when they were in kindergarten. But they've been together ever since they were…' I sighed, already knowing how Jeff was going to interpret this, '…fourteen.' I said a little monotone.

Jeff's face immediately brightened as he leaned down towards me, his arm resting on a pillar that was nearby, his smug smile radiating his whole face. 'Well…' he leaned down even closer and whispered, '… I hear wedding bells.'

I pushed him away and rolled my eyes. 'It doesn't work out like that most of the time Donahue! And besides…' I crossed my arms, '…I haven't agreed to anything yet.' This had a double meaning, but I guess you already know that.

Jeff thought for a moment, 'I guess you're right! Why don't we take it a little step closer…' he held his hand out to me. This time I had no idea what this meant.

In my surprise, I took it without thinking and let him lead me out to the front school. I mean… it hadn't always been what I pictured as the most romantic place in the whole world, but something about the moonlight, the light breeze and the feeling of Jeff's warm hand in mine just suddenly began to overwhelm me. For once I truly had no sort of smart quip to make.

Jeff suddenly looked away, staring at the ground. 'Listen… I know it's kind of… an open secret that I'm into you. I don't think there's anybody, in any universe, who doesn't know that. And even though I know I never said it, to you, out loud…' He stopped, his eye flitting to the ground, probably put off by my gaping expression. '…but… did I ever tell you that I was in love with you?'

I froze. I couldn't seem to form any words. I mean I was pretty bad before, but this was just kinda taking the piss. However, only a few seconds had passed before I could muster anything, 'I… you…' well it was something.

He looked up, and gently took my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. 'Kelly…?'

'No. You never did tell me that.' I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down.

He chuckled slightly, 'Yeah I thought I missed it out…' he breathed, looking away from me. 'I know this can't exactly be easy for you considering all I've put you through but I figured…' I felt something boil up inside me that meant I had to cut him off and express, if only physically, how I returned his feelings.

I pulled him by his tie and placed my lips on his. It didn't really feel like I was doing it, although both my brain and heart were telling me I wanted to. It was more some sort of deep rooted need to have him next to me. For him to be the one I spent my days with, the good and the bad. I could do this with Jeff, because it turned out he was all I really needed in the first place. His body jolted a little at my sudden intrusion, but within milliseconds he had relaxed and gently placed his hand on the small of my back.

We pulled away from our warm and gentle kiss, our faces still remaining in close contact, my hand still remaining wrapped around his tie. We laughed slightly; I could feel his gentle breathing on my face.

'Did I ever tell you I was in you love with you?' I breathed, smirking a little at the astonishment in his eyes.

However, eventually he recovered, responding, 'I guess it never came up…' He smiled back. Then he bit his lip, 'Do you think Lottie will kill me if I go in for a second?' He raised an eyebrow, his eyes darting to my lips. (c'mon I've had very few opportunities to be corny. Let me have this!)

'I think you can risk it. Besides… you have me to protect you.' I teased, my smile now what I assumed was reaching up to my ears.

Jeff gave a low chuckle, but within the next few seconds had pulled me into another kiss, this time initiated by him. We were a little less hesitant this time, as I allowed my fingers to entwine into his hair, pulling him closer. He had a similar idea.

Suddenly I had to pull away, as I felt a chill radiate through my body.

'Perfect!' I sighed, not happy that Jeff and I had finally caught a break and now I would have to move away from it. When we pulled apart, a blue wisp escaped from my lips.

'Well I know your heart isn't that cold…' Jeff teased. 'Go get him tiger.'

'You don't mind?' I cocked my head, 'I'd have thought you would get distracted easily…'

'Hey, I'm allowed to be. But it might cost you…' He taunted, flashing a stupidly attractive smile.

I went ghost, but just before I moved out, walked over to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek, 'I'll risk it.'

With that I flew out ready to face the ghostly tyrant who ruined my date… if only a little. I wasn't sure things could get much better.

From a small distance I saw my dad, who seemed to have the guy cornered, but needed some back up. He waved me over.

'You think you can lend a hand?'

'You don't have to ask!' I insisted, shooting purple rays at the offender.

'God I've missed this! Just fighting with the weapons on your back and the wind in your hair. No stupid protocol!' My dad cheered, shooting his own neon green rays.

'Wooooo! Anti –establishment!' I exclaimed, soaring through the sky.

'How's the dance? Worth the awkward pictures?' My dad enquired after me.

'More than I can say.' I smiled, and looking down, I saw Jeff looking up me, a similar smile spread across his features.

The idiot I was fighting thought I was distracted enough not to be able to fend off his blast, but the quick shield I formed made sure of that.

This is who I was now. No matter what persona I had, no matter what my name was, whether it was Kelly Fenton or Amethyst Shadows, or Fenton, or Fenturd, or Kels or Pipsqueak, I would always remain with the DNA of a fighter in my blood. And on those grounds I wasn't any of those names. I was Kelly Phantom. Daughter of Amity Park's, if not the world's, greatest hero and if I was lucky… I could follow in his footsteps. There might be a long way to go, but I had the best people in the whole universe beside me and there was nothing that could deter me from doing what I knew would always be needed of me.

To be one of the best underage ghost fighters this town had ever seen, and exactly what it will always deserve. Therefore when I wake up tomorrow morning, I'm going to know that there will always be a place for me in any world and with the people that matter most. I'm Kelly Fenton, teenager, early bird, cheese fries enthusiast and most of all… ghost girl. And not bad at it either…

The End.


	29. Playlist

**Some of the choices maybe a little weird cause I kinda rushed it, but I might be able to make alterations if I'm not happy with any of it. If you wanna listen to any of the songs just look them up on Youtube, iTunes, Spotify etc. **

**I know quite a few bands get more than one song, but I guess I was just trying to make it consistent. This is the kinda playlist I imagine with the fic anyway... **

**I don't own any of these works, the respected owners are listed beside the track name. Some chapters have more than one song as well. **

**Enjoy and thanks a lot :D**

An Explanation: Capital H – Motion City Soundtrack

Crushin' Around: Girls Do What They Want – The Maine

Fight! Fight! Fight!: Papillion – Editors

Asking Questions: A Lack Of Understanding – The Vaccines

What Happened To Your Face?: Point of Extinction – Motion City Soundtrack

Discovery: The Weight of the World – Editors

With Great Power Comes Great Stupidity: Inaction – We Are Scientists

Assumptions: Ain't It Fun - Paramore

You Want What Now?: Grow Up – Paramore

Confrontation: Here it Goes – Jimmy Eat World

Detention: Flux – Bloc Party

Hey! That's my body you're messing with!: V.A.L.I.S - Bloc Party

Need Some Help?: Every Road – The Maine

Caution: Even If It Kills Me – Motion City Soundtrack

I Can't Dance Around In That Thing: That Dress Looks Nice On You – Sufjan Stevens

Patrol: The Prayer – Bloc Party

You Can't Escape The Man… Man: Bigger Than Us – White Lies

Should I Be Worried?: Girls and Boys – The Subways

Conflict: Son of a Gun – Motion City Soundtrack

It's Not What You Think: Only You – Ellie Goulding

How Are You Still Not Getting This?: It's a Hit – We Are Scientists

Illusion: An End Has A Start - Editors

Best Served Cold: Now – Paramore

What Is This Strange World?: You – The 1975

Paradise: Little Shadow – Yeah Yeah Yeahs

Epilogue… Sorta: Whoever She Is – The Maine; Everything I Ask For – The Maine (It's an exaggeration, kay?)

**Thank you to: Zinnia99, popie92, HopelesslyWaitin Anon person, Random guests, Hmez, Sebman32, MysteriousSherlock, Sarah (anon person), its-ackim95, a fan, The-Amazing-Gracie and My Biggest Fan**

**Also thank you: Ayra Phantom, I am catlord, JadenCage, MissCalamity, 17, jroetzer, meganemily96 (thanks megan!), realsky,shadowmwape and swagdanny for favouriting the story, whether you are generous with your favourites or not :P**

**And thanks a lot to my family and friends for putting up with me talking about this so much. **

**See you next time bros :D**

**Anononomonomymous**


End file.
